


What in the World? (Akaashi Keiji x Reader)

by krazenground



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, So here we are, and then my mind thought why not mix it with hero academia, hes just so pretty i couldnt resist, i needed to fulfill my thirst for Akaashi, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazenground/pseuds/krazenground
Summary: Akaashi Keiji.There was no denying that this man was gorgeous. An excellent volleyball player, holder of a pretty face, and downright respectful. It was no wonder you watched yourself slowly falling for the vice-captain of the Fukurodani Volleyball club.There was only one problem.You don't belong in his dimension.- - - --I do not own Haikyu!!. None of the characters nor story do not belong to me, save for a few OC's here and there~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 141
Kudos: 280





	1. Something New

“Are you sure you didn’t inhale the fumes?” Todoroki asked with concern. To the others, it was non-existent but to you it was clear. His gray and blue eyes were such a comfort to the rapidly growing situation the both of you just diffused.

Waving your hand around your face, you felt a tugging sensation on your palm. Going with the flow, a faint glow of yellow formed on your palm. Slowly, the fumes that your body inhaled exited your mouth. Todoroki watched as the smoke began to swirl in suspended air. Once there was nothing more to pull on, you concentrated your quirk on the smoke till it seemingly vanished.

“Do you remember what the report said about the dude’s quirk?” You asked. Despite being interns at his father’s agency, Endeavor decided it would be a good experience if both of you worked together on a case. Things were going quite well till the villain pulled out a smoke-gun.

“His quirk was water related.” He recalled. His hand rested on your back as he led you towards a park bench. “The reports the old man gave me had no information regarding that gun he just used. It would be better if we had you checked once we get back to the agency.”

“Yeah. I was thinking about that.” Beginning to walk, you had noticed how he was limping. “You got hurt? You’re limping.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I can heal it you know…” You nudged his side a bit. Knowing just how dense this boy was, you decided your next words would hold no meaning to him. Of course, it didn’t. The relationship you had with the heterochromatic boy was simply platonical. And he too felt the same way. “I wouldn’t mind going down on my knees to fix you up.”

“In that case…”

Stopping on your tracks, you went down on one knee and faced your palm on his boot. Once again, the yellow light glowed from your palms. Seeing how it was slightly brighter than a while ago, you had to admit that half-and-half was good at concealing pain. Though the history behind that always tugged your heartstrings.

When the light died down, Todoroki tapped his foot and balanced on it. Nodding that he was feeling much better, he patted your head and gestured for the two of you to proceed in walking.

The entrance was now a few meters away when a dull pain began forming on your temple. Trying to massage it out, the blast of cold air from the air conditioning did nothing but to worsen it. Noticing that your lips were paling, Todoroki extended his arm for support. Accepting it, the both of you were now heading up to his father’s office.

If this was before Endeavor took the no.1 heroes spot, there was no way in hell that you would intern for him. No matter how much Todoroki would ask, despite the healing nature of their relationship, you found it too awkward knowing the both of you were once the objects of an arranged quirk-marriage. Thank the gods Endeavor thought things out and began to consider your friend’s feelings.

“How was the mission?” He asked. Ever since the high-end Nomu fight, Endeavor laid off the flame-beard and flaming hero outfit. There were times where it felt as if you were speaking to Enji and not the hero himself. It was… comforting in its own ways.

Todoroki did the courtesy of explaining everything that had happened. When it reached the part of the fumes, Endeavor’s eyes landed straight on you. Noticing how your breathing was a tad labored than usual, lips growing paler by the minute, and the mere fact that you were sweating was alarming.

“Good job, the both of you.” He nodded with approval. “(y/n). Make sure to head to the labs and get yourself tested for any remnants. I trust your quirk but your safety is key. Other than that, the two of you are free to go.”

The trip to the lab was quick thanks to Todoroki. It was a bit intense, seeing all the test tubes, glass containers, and heroes wearing lab coats. But the dull pain was now growing more than ever. Despite activating your quirk, it seemingly had no effect.

“Step here, (y/n)-chan.” One of the heroes instructed you. Watching him typing away was not calming. Todoroki may have been on the other side of the room but it almost felt as if your sight was getting foggier by the minute. The headache was practically a migraine now. When the machine above you purred to life. “Just stand still and it’ll be over~”

Doing as told, you tried your best to relax your tensed muscles as the machine began to slide down. Looking at your friend, you squinted your eyes and felt sick to the stomach. With the migraine doubling with pain, all you could do was grit your teeth and clench your fist.

And that’s when things began to go wrong.

Everything around you spun and seemingly became distorted. The last thing you saw before passing out was the hero stopping the machine and Todoroki rushing towards you. With your body succumbing to whatever pain you were experiencing, it did not occur to you that your body barely hit the cold floors.

Instead, you woke up with a loud scream and labored breathing. The room was relatively dark. Standing up, you rubbed your eyes and walked towards the closed window. Upon sliding the curtains, you were met with an unfamiliar sight.

A house.

Where was UA?

Turning around, you surveyed the room and only just noticed how things were different. Whatever poster you had stuck to your walls, the barbells you kept, the hero outfit you had just newly laundered, and the All Might wall clock were now… gone.

Slapping yourself, you felt the stinging sensation and rubbed it off. Your eyes widened and immediately, you activated your quirk. Swallowing a ton of your saliva, you felt your knees grow weak. Dragging your feet to the bed, you flopped your ass and stared at the weak glow on your palms.

Transferring your hand to your chest, you relaxed yourself but only failed in doing so. The rapid beating of your heart was still present. Glancing at the clock, you saw how it was now 6 in the morning. Not wanting to cause a scene, you took a very deep breath and decided to sneak around whatever household you were in.

Slowly opening your door, your eyes followed the hallway leading to a staircase. With one foot outside your door, you could make out 2 other doors on the same floor. A small sound coming from downstairs caught your attention. Making your way down the stairs, you saw picture frames hanging on the wall.

Seeing that it was you with memories you couldn’t remember, a small shiver crept down your spine. Yet, all those pictures were of you and none of your supposed parents. How were you supposed to act when you would confront them? Recalling your hero subjects, the best you could do was to assess whether you were in imminent danger or not.

“(y/n)?” It was unsettling how that voice was familiar yet at the same time foreign. “Are you awake honey?”

Entering the kitchen, you were met with a splitting image of your mother. Basically a doppleganger with how uncanny they were. The only thing different about the scenery was how she was using her hands to cook and not her quirk. Watching her tilt her head, your eyes absorbed each of her movements. The way she covered the pan, the way her features morphed into worry, and how her soft hands rested on your forehead.

“You look scared, honey.” There was no malice in her voice. “Did you have a bad dream? Would you want some (favorite food) to calm you down?”

“N-no. I, uh, I’m fine.” You tried to smile but seemingly failed to persuade her. It was in the tip of your tongue to call her your mother but it just felt too off to do so. Still, her actions clearly showed she intended no harm. “Just nervous, that’s all.”

“I see~” She giggled and went back to cooking the food. “You have to be knowing this is your first day at a new school.”

First day? New school?

“No need to worry, (n/n). It happens for students to transfer in the middle of a school year.” She reassured you. Picking up a trace of sadness in her voice. What the hell happened to make you transfer? “Besides, Fukurodani is a powerhouse school. One of the best here in Japan.”

Things were still vague. No matter how much you tried to puzzle things, you were only left with even more questions. Weighing options, you opted to risk out a statement.

“I’m sorry, for causing trouble…” The sudden clang of utensils hitting the ground followed by being wrapped in a stranger’s arms was a bit too much. Feeling how her shoulders began to tremble, instincts kicked in and you found yourself comforting your ‘mother’.

“Don’t ever say your sorry, (y/n). None of this was your fault to begin with.” She pulled you in a tighter hug. “It was the best for us to leave that bastard of a man.”

‘Okay. So apparently my old man is an asshole here and we got away, I’m about to introduce myself to a bunch of strangers, and the school I’m heading to is Fukuro-something. Shit.’ Those were the words running through your thoughts as your ‘mother’ caressed your cheek and planted a kiss on your temple.

“C’mon little missy~ Get ready for school and eat some breakfast.”

All you could do was nod and walk your way back to your room. Out of curiosity, you opened the 2 other doors. Flicking the switch on, you were met with a storage room and another bedroom. Humming with half satisfaction, you now found yourself taking a shower. Concentrating on your quirk, it was the only thing that made you feel at home. However, it was not calming that your quirk only felt 30% present.

With your uniform on, you were now chewing on a very delicious breakfast. Much better than what your real mother made back home. The small talk you had with other-mother gave you no other information. The only thing that calmed you down was how she was going to take you to school.

Now seated in her car, your eyes scanned the environment. It was very different from home. The house, the neighbors, the fact that no heroes were running or flying every few blocks. It felt peaceful here, you had to admit. An unsettling peace that you were not used to. 

The drive was silent till the car turned to the corner and there you saw it. Your new school. By now, it was safe to assume that every single person here was quirkless. First day jitters began to enter your stomach. Luckily, your quirk worked with those feelings.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Your other-mother asked as she reached for her purse. Taking her wallet out, she handed you some cash. Seeing how you were hesitant, she took your hand and placed it on your palm. "Just to wish you luck."

"Thanks…" Pocketing the cash, you unbuckled yourself and managed to give her a genuine smile. "I'll walk home, mom."

Watching her leave you alone in an unknown environment made you want to hide into a corner or even just to skip and learn more about the world you live in. Luckily, not a lot of people took interest in you. Stepping towards the entrance, you rummaged through your bag and found the instructions, Fukurodani Academy leaflet and, letter of transfer to be handed to teachers.

It took awhile but you finally found your classroom. Sadness flooded you knowing your crazy classmates weren't there to greet you or piss you off early in the morning. Sliding the door open, you were met with an ordinary class. The teacher, ready to welcome you.

"Ah yes!" She ushered everyone to settle down. "So we have a new transfer student today. Come in, come in!"

Very different from Aizawa. That's what your first impression was. Entering the room, you were now facing the class.

"(l/n) (y/n). Nice to meet you all." You almost mentioned your quirk but somehow closed your mouth before you could speak any further. Handing her the letter, you fidgeted with your fingers.

"Oh… You're from UA." Come to think of it, you didn't open the letter. Though it was sealed so you chose not to. Still, the prospect of UA being here was odd. "Quite far from here though, if I may comment."

"Well, the farther the better I suppose." You shrugged and smiled.

"Go ahead and take that empty seat by the back." She said and tucked the letter into her clear file.

The walk of shame towards your seat was as expected. Eyes glued on you as if you were displaying your quirk in a circus. Taking your seat, you let out the breath you had been holding. You survived with barely any information.

Not bothering to check your schedule, you faced your seatmate.

"Uh, what subject are we having?" You whispered.

"Physics." He answered. His side profile was undeniably attractive, you'd have to give him that. Stealing a quick head to toe, his build screamed that he worked out but not too much. With the assumption that he does not have a quirk, you guessed he'd have to be an athlete. When his gunmetal blue eyes met yours, you retreated within a second.

'Way to look like a creep on your first day.' You scolded yourself. Taking your physics book, you prepared yourself for what the day had to offer.

It was hard to concentrate during lessons. The lecture was one you've already taken. Your mind began to wonder, how was Todoroki? The last image you had of him was foggy. How were the others and their internships? Did Deku break some bones again? Probably.

Chuckling at the thought, you started to twirl your pen. Mentally, you wrote down a list of what to do during break.

You would read through the conversations of your phone. Did you have any friends here who you might be able to milk information from? Next, you would have to look up what kind of school UA was in this world. After that, you would snoop around the old photo albums to make sure other-mother wouldn't suspect a thing. Lastly, you would try to figure out a way back home.

When the last bell rang and the class now ready to go home, you packed your bags and practically ran towards the school's main gate. The walk to home would be quite long so a head start was needed.

Taking your phone out, you scrolled through the contacts. Not a single familiar name was listed. Clicking your tongue, you opened the messaging app and scanned through the conversations. Internalizing that some chats had been fresh and recent, you included the task of checking out social media sites to get to know yourself more.

Getting tired of the messages, you kept your phone and took in the view. The creeping sunset casting reddish hues across the buildings. It was similar to home. Home. Would this place be your new home?

"Fuck this." You cursed and fought back the urge of bawling your eyes out. 

This mission would be long and the ending unknown. Sighing defeatedly, you picked up your pace and continued the journey back to your foreign home.


	2. Slight Compliactions

It had been a week since you found yourself stranded in practically another dimension. The research bore very little fruit and you were sure that you were stuck in this situation. But, the feeling of not having to be cautious of the League of Villains or Yakuza was something you loved. Heck, you even decided to buy a house plant to make sure you could still practice your quirk.

It had been a few days since you agreed to become a trial manager to the volleyball club. Everything was going smoothly till a faulty chance ball was now aiming towards you. With no option to use your quirk, your mind went blank as your feet turned to stone. Yet the ball never made contact.

How did you end up here in the first place?

Oh right. Now you remember.

During the weekend, you told your other-mother that you would be taking a trip down memory lane. When asked where you planned on going, she was not expecting your answer to be your supposed previous school. Still, she simply nodded and prayed for your safety.

The teacher wasn’t kidding when she said it was far. It practically took 2 hours to reach Musutafu. Even then, things were still different. There were no high rise buildings with fancy floating signages, no agencies, and no sign of small time criminals wasting their time. Your heart sunk even more when the sight of the UA building was different. The four connected buildings were replaced with a modern looking academy. Similar to Fukurodani.

Showing your old ID, the guard let you enter.

In theory, your classroom should be on the 2nd floor. Luckily, it was the weekend so only those with supplementary classes were present. When you saw the small 2-A, you carefully peaked through the crack on the door to see if anybody was present. Judging by how the students were seated on their desks, it was safe to fully open the doors.

“(y/n)?!” The face ever present in your social media posts. Akiko. That was definitely her. Black hair, chubby, and a smile that could rival Deku’s, it pained how you knew nothing of her. “Oh my gosh! You’re actually here!”

“Couldn’t resist not visiting you two~” Safe response.

“How are things at your new academy?” Asami. Light brown hair, small voice, but definitely pretty was the one who spoke next. “Fukurodani right?”

Sitting on the desk beside Akiko, you huffed and wondered if the way you were acting was similar to how they were used to. Judging by their eager faces, it was safe to assume that you were doing things right. Maybe being yourself wasn’t too scary. Opting not to let your guard down, you merely shrugged.

“The week’s been unique.” It really was. “The subjects aren’t too far off from what we have here. And I got a flier from a 3rd year. Said something about being a manager for some club. Volleyball, I think.”

If there was one thing your dimension didn’t have, it was quirkless sports. Of course normal sports existed but living in a world where the majority possessed quirks, it would be a lie if you said you remembered the last time you played a sport for real.

“Never knew you were into sports, (y/n)...” Akiko commented as she rested her chin on her palm.

“She’s probably in it for the guys.” Asami teased and nudged your elbow. “The Owls are rather strong in the Japanese volleyball world. Have you seen their captain? I heard he’s a wild one.”

“In the sheets or on the court?” You clapped back.

“Oooh now we’re going somewhere!” The light brown hair girl seemed to enjoy gossip about boys. “Do tell us when you see him! I heard he’s as beefy as wagyu can get.”

“Ew.” If there was a beefy person in your mind, it would have to be All Might. Yet the mere thought of adoring his muscles made you want to gag. Still, being with these two women was quite fun despite only knowing them for a couple of minutes. “I’ll video call. After class.”

“So how’s you and Toshi?”

Toshi? Who the hell is Toshi? This person was not in any of your accessible socials or even messages. Not sure what to do, you looked away.

“Mimi.” Akiko quietly scolded your new friend. “Don’t remind her.”

Oh gods was this… It would definitely make sense. Whoever this Toshi was only meant that he was an ex. Damn it all for making things more complicated. Thinking that you should play dumb, you huffed and pouted.

“I have no idea who that Toshi is.”

“Can’t blame you though. It was almost as if he adored the sport more than you.” Asami nodded as she thought out loud. “Plus it was quite a bit of a shocker that you two were seeing each other. Damn those men at Shiratorizawa.”

Shira-what? Why were school names so complicated in this prefecture?

“Damn them indeed.” Standing up, you glanced at your watch and decided it was time for the long trip back home. “Anyway, I’ll call you two tomorrow since it’ll be my first day as a trial manager.”

“Always go for the setter, (y/n).” Akiko teased before you closed the door on her.

And that’s where you found yourself now. Arms crossed out in front of you in a lame attempt to shield yourself from a chance ball they failed to get inside the court. Yet the game must continue and the player whose jersey number was 5 seemingly protected you.

Sure you found Todoroki Shoto hot. Katsuki was definitely high up there too. Kirishima and his manliness? Plus points. But the sight of a quirkless volleyball athlete, whose toned stomach peaked through his shirt as he floated in air to toss the ball back to his spiker was something else. The way he landed smoothly and ran back to the battle field made your jaw drop.

“You’ll have to get used to that.” Yukie whispered as she watched you gawking at the setter. “These boys just love the sport.”

Her words flowed in and out of your ears. That was Akaashi. No doubt. There was no mistaking the same gunmetal blue eyes that met yours during the first day of your class.

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” The salt and pepper player exclaimed. His fists pumping the air as he radiated happiness. “D’yu see that spike Aghaashi?! Pretty cool right? Right?”

“It was amazing, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied with a deadpan face.

Aghaashi? If he was allowing that hyper 18 year old to call him that, they must be close. Your thoughts were cut when the group of men approached you and Yukie. Even in this world you were surrounded by freakishly tall men.

“So whatcha think, (y/n)-chan?” Bokuto asked as he wiped his forehead. His chest still heaving from the game. Asami wasn’t kidding when she said beefy. If anything, he really was a meal. But, your eyes lingered more on the person beside him.

“That was pretty intense~” You had to admit. Seeing a sport without the usage of quirks was rather thrilling. “I might take up the offer, Bokuto-senpai~”

“YOSHH!!” It looked as if he was about to tackle you into a hug but once again, no.5 was there to the rescue.

“Don’t forget that you’re still sweating, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi scolded the captain whose face contorted into one with sadness. Bowing as an apology, you shrugged it off. Being hugged by sweaty men was nothing new. You would have to blame Kiri and Denki for that. “Are you alright? The ball almost hit you awhile ago.”

‘With the view you gave me? Hell yeah.’ Shaking the thoughts away, you simply shrugged and smirked.

“It’s all part of the game. My reflexes were off so, it’s all fair.”

“In that case, I look forward to your decision, (l/n)-san.” He bowed and tailed the rest of the group towards the locker room. His features showing nothing as his senpai teased him about how the both of you knew each other.

“No need to worry about the captain.” Kaori assured you. A gentle smile resting on her freckled face. “He’s like a 10 year old, honestly. But, Akaashi-san is there to tame him so, it’s all balanced.”

‘I’ve handled an exploding pomeranian. An owl would be much easier.’ Smirking at your thoughts, the two girls ushered you towards the bench where you were to sign some club papers. Once your signature was printed, the two of them formally welcomed you to the small nest.

Now that practice was over, the team had just finished mopping the floors while a few of them still kept tossing on the other court. Picking up the balls, you wondered how exact their estimations had to be to score. Picturing how Bokuto managed to hit the ball just inches away from the line showed his control over physics.

“(y/n)-chan!” You turned around to be met by golden eyes and an inviting hand. “Why not show us what you got!”

“You don’t really have to, (l/n)-san.” Akaashi spoke up as well. In his hands rested a ball. His eyebrows jerked when he saw a playful smirk on your face.

“I may be small but I ain’t that weak, Akaashi-san~” It was not intended but your tone was rather flirty and you were not sure how you felt about that. In some strange way, Mineta was rubbing off on you. Damn. You needed to spend more time with Yaomomo. “I’m not really good at it though.”

“D’yu know the basics?” Bokuto asked with such a giddy expression. When you nodded, he stole a teasing look at his childhood friend. “You think you can spike baby owl?”

“I guess if you show me, I can attempt.” Replaying the amount of times you used your quirk, there was probably enough juice for you to manipulate matter around you to land a spike. If this was a chance to practice whatever was left of your quirk, so be it.

“ALRIGHT!” Bokuto jumped as he readied himself. “Akashi! Toss to me!”

“It’s ‘Akaashi’ Bokuto-san.” He met your eyes. “Would you mind throwing the ball up for me?”

“Not at all~” Because he was beside you, he handed you the ball. The moment your fingertips touched his, your breath hitched. It must have been your hormones but you felt an electrical spark. You could feel the heat traveling to your cheeks as well. “Just, uh, give me a sign.”

When Bokuto gave him the go signal, he faced you and nodded. Tossing the ball in his direction, you watched as his eyes followed the floating ball. Almost delicately, the ball landed on his fingertips and immediately tossed it back to his captain. It was quick but the next thing you heard was the sound of the ball hitting the floor.

“That’s how it’s done, baby owl!” Bokuto gave you a thumbs up. “Your turn!”

Heading to his starting point, you focused all of your quirk to your arms and feet. Regulating your quirk was nothing new so the faint glow was nothing to be too worried about. Besides, the gym’s hideous lighting was enough to cover it up. Was this considered cheating? Probably. Not like they knew about quirks anyway~

Giving Akaashi the signal, he waited for Bokuto to toss him the ball. For half a second, he stared as to where you were heading and just how high were you willing to jump. Upon realizing that you were attempting to jump as high as his senpai, he obliged and tossed it with the same amount of strength and precision he usually gives for Bokuto.

With the help of your quirk, the people in the gym felt as if you were floating on air before hitting the ball. The form you held was outstanding and the way the ball bounced off the ground till it hit the school’s logo was impressive.

“WAAAH?!!!” Bokuto practically grabbed Akaashi by his arm and dragged him all the way to you. “DO YOU PLAY? WAS THAT YOUR FIRST TIME? THAT WAS HELLA AWESOME BABY OWL!”

“He’s right.” Akaashi finally pulled himself free from his friend and fixed his shirt. “Who taught you?”

Knowing the perfect reason, you smiled. If Shiratorizawa was as famous as they were, it would be quite interesting to see their reaction.

“My ex taught me.” Gods that sounded weird, even for you.

“Ehhh? Your ex must be good if he managed to teach you that spike~” Bokuto thought out loud. “What school does he go to, (y/n)-chan?”

“Shiratorizawa.” This was getting all too funny. You were never an actress but the way you handled the situation was something you would never forget. The audible gasps of everyone in the room was fun and worth it. “I don’t talk to him anymore, though.”

“Who?” One of the third years asked.

“Ushijima.” You were more than thankful you took the time to painstakingly research all about this unknown ex.

“USHIWAKA?!” The two managers exclaimed in unison.

“Yeah. But it didn’t really last long.” And you had no idea why. “Differences were too much, I guess.”

“Why weren’t there any pictures of the both of you?” Koari asked. Her eyes wide with curiosity and cheeks tainted pink at the new found information.

“Ya’ll know how he is. He wasn’t the type to just take selfies or shit.” Was this really the reason though? You didn’t even have his number anymore. If you had known you dated a volleyball celebrity, you never would’ve took the managerial offer. Still, you would have to give credit where credit was somewhat due. “He was sweet though. I’ll have to admit.”

“How long were you guys an item, (y/n)-chan?” Bokuto asked, his arm now draped on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Probably a few weeks at most.” That was the safest answer you could go for. Curse your ‘emotions’ for having to delete every single information you had on this Ushijima guy. Still, you were thankful for the break up otherwise things would have been a bit more awkward. “But, ey, the past is past.”

“Who would’ve known baby owl’s type was the likes of Ushiwaka~”

Stoic guys were no big deal knowing Todoroki was there to train you. And it’s not like the people in this world had severe background issues. In a way, it made you happy knowing none of these people experienced what heroes go through.

When the gym was now closed, you were now walking the streets. It still did not sink in. The reality of being in a different dimension with no one knowing who you were. You had already made a few friends and acquaintances here and there but the feeling of emptiness still lingered.

Staring at your palm, you activated your quirk just to see if the amount you used had been milked dry. Surprisingly, a small tug was still there along with a barely visible glow. Placing your hand in your pocket, you let your thoughts wander once more.

Passing by a convenience store, you decided it was time for you to build a deeper foundation with your other-mother. Entering, you searched for the chocolates aisle. The selection was nothing like you’ve seen before. Different labels with unheard of brands littered the shelves. You recalled your other-mother eating a piece but the wrapper had already been discarded.

“Great. Not even the fucking chocolates are the same here.” You complained to yourself.

“You have different chocolates in Musutafu?”

Oh shit.

Looking at the source of the familiar voice, your fingers felt numb and you could feel the heat traveling to your cheeks again. Putting your hand in your pocket, you activated your quirk and felt relaxed once more.

“Uh, somewhat?” Why did this man who smelled a bit of sweat and deodorant have to be so beautiful? He could definitely rival Tododorky in your opinion. But, you digress. Both Todoroki and Akaashi were beautiful in their own way. “Just some unfamiliar brands.”

“Do you need help in choosing, (l/n)-san?” Akaashi asked as he took one bar and read the ingredients.

“What chocolates do mother’s like?”

“If she isn’t fond of overly sweet ones,” He placed the bar back and took another one. “This’ll do it.”

Walking towards the counter, you eyed his purchase. It was an onigiri. Probably for his dinner. Once you were handed your change, he opened the door for you. Him and his gestures were something you were slowly liking.

“So where are you heading?”

Looking at the same direction, your silent invitation to walk home together was accepted. Getting to know him more was somewhat similar to Shinso back in your dimension. Both of them preferred silence and though Shinso was rather edgy during the first few days in the hero course, you were happy when his shell slowly broke down. Though Akaashi was taller by a few inches, you guessed.

When you finally arrived at your house, you bowed and said farewell. For a moment, you saw how he stared at you. Almost as if he were reading you like a limited edition book he had been saving for. Realizing that he was staring a bit too long, he finally returned your act and bid farewell.

Though it wasn’t too long. After a few steps, he turned and went towards the door.

“Holy quirks…”

How did you miss it? Why did this dimension allow you to be neighbors with such a pretty setter? You could feel it. Things were only going to get much worse.

And it did.

Just when you opened the doors to your room, you went to the window and peaked through the curtains. Just a few inches to the right, you saw another window, one with the lights on. Pointing your finger, you slowly pushed the curtain and saw a bed.

As if on cue, a familiar ball of raven hair landed on the bed. The same jacket you saw just a few minutes ago clear as the crack could offer.

“Ah shit…”

Shit indeed.


	3. The New(?) Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here ya'll go :)

To answer your question from 2 nights ago, the reason why you never saw Akaashi leave his house was because he got up early for volleyball practice and arrived late as well. Due to the circumstances, the both of you made a silent agreement to go home together. Only if there was practice of course.

School had already ended and the walk back home finished. Seated on your desk, you practiced your quirk. Morphing the leaves into different shapes and sizes, manipulating the soil to quicken its growth or whatever your mind could think of.

The little sessions you were doing made you remember your childhood. The day you found out about your quirk was similar to what you were doing. 4 years old with a soiled shirt. A gigantic carrot in the back of the house followed by leaps of joy of having a daughter with an enlargement quirk. It wasn’t until you were 6 years of age that you realized you could not only enlarge things but manipulate them as well.

Not long after, your quirk finally showed its potential.

Matter Manipulation. The thought of having such an intense quirk scared you. But, being that gifted, being a hero would probably be a walk in the park

Upon seeing just how blessed you were, they ended up boasting you in their agency. Once the word spread, they received a letter coming from Endeavor’s agency hence the arranged quirk-marriage.

It always made you wonder. Why didn’t you develop romantic feelings for Shoto? Maybe it was how the situation began or because he took care of you like a brother you’ve always yearned for. Probably the latter.

Leaning onto your chair, you put the plant back in its original state. Something as little as that shouldn’t have been so tiring on your part. If anything, it felt as if your quirk was slowly disappearing.

“How would it feel to be quirkless though?”

Recalling the Shie Hassaikai Raid, Overhaul had envisioned a world without quirks. Maybe he was just born in the wrong dimension. He was a hypocrite, of course. In a way, every single being relied on their quirks to the point where things were patterned after them. Remembering the Quirk Singularity theory, maybe the garbage man wasn’t a hundred percent wrong.

“Jeez.” You dragged your chair to your window and peaked at the neighbor’s. Bless him for pulling the curtains to the side. “This dimension’s turning me into a stalker and praising a villain.”

Reaching for your phone, you scrolled through some group chats and found what you were looking for. You promised those 2 girls you would call them, but with how you were not able to use your quirk for everyday living, you just fell asleep before you could hit the dial button.

“Hey girl!” Asami greeted as she adjusted her video. Her room was the embodiment of a pink princess. Pink walls, pillows, and even her chair. Mina entered your mind. How was your alien friend doing?

“How was the volleyball practice?” Akiko entered the video conference. Hair a mess and screen focused on the upper half of her face. 

“First. Mimi was right.” Seeing that Akaashi’s room was still empty, you looked at the two girls on the screen. “Bokuto-senpai is really beefy. He’s tall too. Reminds me of a very hyper owl.”

“Did you hear his slogan?” Asami was a fan girl. It was clear by now.

“Slogan? You mean his ‘Hey! Hey! Hey!’?” A loud screech echoed through your walls. “Yes. I hear it multiple times a day. It’s pretty cute though. He’s like a child on steroids.”

“What’s the second point?” Akiko asked.

“I almost got hit by a ball. Other than that, that’s pretty much it.”

“And who saved your clumsy ass?”

“Akaashi-san did. Bokuto-san’s setter.” The gasps and their sudden change of posture was something you were not in the mood for. “And no. Before you two go feral, nothing else happened. That’s it.”

“No fun!” The two girls exclaimed.

The rest of the call, you managed to get a bit more information about the two girls. From random memories you don’t know about, small mannerisms that they do when they get all excited, or even just the gist that they would do anything a friend would do. When you heard about the problems they were having, hero instinct kicked in.

Their problems were nothing compared to what you had back home. Giving advice made you feel like a therapist but seeing their thankful expressions, it was all worth it.

When the morning came, you opened your window and looked at your neighbor’s. Any minute now, he would do the same and ask if you were ready to go. With the small window of time, you stared at the gray sky. The clouds looked heavy with rain. Though you had your jacket ready, you couldn’t help but miss your personal heater.

“I wonder how half and half is doing?” You began to drift. Staring at your palm, you made sure it was facing the opposite way from Akaashi’s window before activating your quirk. Despite only practicing on a plant, you could feel your quirk gaining a bit more power. “35%. And it’s too straining, even for me. Fuck.”

“Everything alright?”

Clenching your fist immediately, your eyes snapped to the direction of the voice. Mouth slightly open. Just how long had he been watching.

“I honestly don’t know but it’s fine.” You shrugged. “No practice today?”

“Coach said to take a break for today. We can head to school now if you want.”

“D’you wanna grab a snack bar first?”

“Okay.” Closing both your windows at the same time, you proceeded in getting ready. 

It wasn’t long before both of you were inside the convenience store. Your eyebrows furrowing at the sight of foreign snack bars. The one’s back home usually had certain nutrients that enhanced quirks a tiny bit. Sort of like a coffee rush. The one’s in front of you were a bit dull. Or maybe you weren’t sure which flavor to get.

“Akaashi-san.” Gunmetal blue eyes met yours. “What can you recommend?”

The small tilt of his head was rather pleasing to look at. Watching how he scanned for a potential candidate, Akaashi reached for a blueberry-oatmeal variant. Flipping it to read the ingredients, he extended his arm a bit and offered you the snack.

“Bokuto-san likes that flavor. You might too.” When you took the snack from his hand, his eyes widened a fraction of a second. Sure, he felt random sparks but this one was a bit more intense. Brushing it off, he ushered you to the cashier. Offering to pay for the food, he watched as your eyes brightened up a tiny bit.

As he was paying, you exited the convenience store. That small jolt of electricity was something much bigger than the ball incident. Peaking at your hand, you activated your quirk and saw how the yellow glow was brighter than before.

‘What the hell even is this? If this is the second time for this to happen then something must be up. But, Akaashi doesn’t have a quirk so there’s no way our quirks are colliding or some shit. Or maybe he does have a quirk he’s just not telling it. But maybe this is an after effect of having a quirk in a different place?’ Your thoughts would make Deku’s mumbling look slow.

The glow on your palm suddenly expanded till it just burst like Bakugo’s explosions. Eyes widening at the feeling of not being able to control your own power.

‘What the fuck??’

Being so lost in thought, you were startled when you felt a hand pulling your arm. The next thing you felt was your body colliding with another. Your cheek touching his tie as his arm was protectively wrapped around your shoulder. Looking up, you saw how his eyes were focused on a bike that had stopped a few feet away.

“Are you okay, miss?!” The biker exclaimed. “My brakes gave way!”

“It’s my fault, mister! Sorry.” You bowed but struggled a bit. Akaashi still holding on to your shoulder. “I was distracted and so lost in thought I probably didn’t hear you calling out for me.”

After apologizing to the man for not taking into account your surroundings, you offered to help in fixing his brakes. Though he refused, you waved him off and told him a wire or screw must have been loose. So when he turned around and apologized to Akaashi, you quickly put your quirk to use and repaired the brakes.

With things going back to the way they were, the both of you were now approaching the school. Every few steps, you would stare at his hands. Come to think of it, you wondered if he saw the explosion coming from your palms.

“About a while back,” You opened the topic. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s nothing.” He answered. Eyes focused on the approaching school gate. “Just be more careful next time.”

“Yes sir.”

“I do have a question, though.” Hearing you hum, he proceeded. This time his gaze was towards you. “Why are you carrying firecrackers?”

‘So he did see.’ You mentally cursed. Even if you used the ‘it was just light reflected from the glass windows’, there was no way the tall male would believe you. Trying to think up a reason, you began to chew on your lower lip.

“AKAASHI! (Y/N)-CHAN!”

‘Oh thank the quirk gods…’

“I HAVE GREAT NEWS!” Bokuto said as he jumped with excitement. Just in time, he managed to catch you eyeing his childhood friend. There was a moment of silence that even Akaashi wondered why he suddenly stopped yapping. “Anyway! Karasuno and Nekoma will be visiting us during the weekends for some practice matches. AAAHHH! TSUKKI AND KUROO WILL BE THERE AND WE CAN HAVE ANOTHER MATCH, AGAASHI!”

“I’m looking forward to it, Bokuto-san.” He turned to face you as all you three head up the stairs towards your respective classrooms. “You’ve never met the other teams right?”

“No. But I did do research~” One of the lighter things when it came to learning about this place. The teams were pretty interesting and it would be awesome to witness a match with other schools. 

Sliding the door open for you, the both of you entered your room with a few greetings here and there. Once the bell rang, you took out your notebook and pen. Again, you caught yourself thinking, what was going on in your own world? Was there another you struggling as well? Twirling your pen, you allowed yourself to drown in your thoughts.


	4. They Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a double upload? it is :) enjoy!

“How is she?” Todoroki asked as he witnessed the scene before him.

None of them were expecting your quirk to go rampant for a few seconds. Being kept under surveillance, it was a miracle that UA signed the papers to let Recovery Girl be in charge. With your quirk’s sudden outburst, a good portion of her office was now upside down. The closest bed to yours was flipped over, the machine monitoring your vital signs now rested on the floor, and the window separating you from the rest now torn into shreds.

“Her vitals are still normal.” Recovery Girl said as she fixed the machine. Making sure that everything was as it was, she sighed and stared at your sleeping body. In all her years as a nurse, this would have to be the first time she would experience this. “Todoroki-san. Your father’s lab sent me some EEG results. I went over them a few hours ago.”

Todoroki nodded. His fist slowly balling.

“It perplexes me.” She pointed her index at you. “Her brain activity shows no sign of being in a commative state. In fact, it’s the opposite. The results told me that her brain is as active as ever.”

“Then why is she sleeping?” Bakugo asked. All this time he had been quietly observing. “If this extra’s brain is acting up, why the hell isn’t she responding?”

“I still have to run a few tests. And maybe call a few colleagues. It’s only been the second day, with a quirk like hers, it may be normal for her body to remain in a constant state of consciousness.”

Deku was about to speak up till he saw the faint glow of yellow on your palms once more. Everyone in the room prepared and distanced themselves from your sleeping body but nothing extreme happened. Staring at how the glow was steady and disappeared after a few seconds, collective hums and tiny gasps filled the room. With nothing happening next, Recovery Girl motioned for the three boys to leave.

Inside the classroom, everyone was waiting for the doors to slide open. When it did, everyone began bombarding them with questions till Bakugo finally yelled at them to shut their mouths. Commanding Todoroki to tell them, the half and half boy began.

“Recovery Girl said that (y/n)’s brain doesn’t show signs of being in a coma.”

“The girl’s quirk went haywire in the clinic. Either she’s sleep fighting or her quirk is getting out of control. You two were handed a mission, right? What exactly happened half and half? You hidin’ somethin’ or shit?”

“Kacchan, Todoroki-kun already explained what happened.” Deku tried to calm down the angry pomeranian. It worked but he received a snarl. Looking at Todoroki, Deku asked. “You’ve known her longest, do you think she’ll be okay?”

“She was in pain when I last saw her conscious. It angers me that there’s nothing much I can do but to hope that she’ll recover.”

~

Meanwhile, in another dimension, you were now preparing the gym with Yukie and Kaori. Dragging the cart out, you had been assigned to take care of the volleyballs. Pumping and making sure that there was enough air in them, you felt glad for the mini work out. It had been too long since you last worked out and even this amount was barely enough to maintain your body.

Asking a member, he hesitantly agreed into letting you become the new ball boy.

“(y/n)-chan? You sure you wanna be incharge of the balls?” Konoha asked.

“Yeah. There’s more than enough managers and it would be good exercise for me.” It was a shocker that Konoha even talked to you. Among the team, he was one of the few people you didn’t bother to research about. All you knew was he could cheer Bokuto up and that was that. Satisfied with your reply, you watched as he excused himself and walked back to begin his warm up.

At the end of the day, your body was far from sore. Not even an increase in your heart rate. Though, you did sweat but only due to the heat the gym radiated. Now that you were inside the girl’s locker room, you stretched your limbs only to be left unsatisfied.

“You moved and caught the balls like there was no tomorrow yet you barely broke a sweat.” Kaori commented as she took her shirt off. Yukie chimed in and agreed with the statement.

“I used to work out a lot back in Musutafu.” Taking your shirt off, the two girls gasped at the sight of your toned body. It had only dawned you that this would be the first time you were changing with them. You always made it a habit to enter the gym earlier than the others.

“Were you in a gang? Why do you have a lot of scratches on your body, (y/n)?” Yukie took a step closer and feasted on all your small battle scars.

Mentally cursing that you did not think this moment through, you chewed on your inner cheek and tried to think of an explanation.

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I’m a clutz, Yukie-san.”

“A big one at that.” She pointed to a particular one. The most painful one of them all. Running from your shoulder to the tip of your breastbone, the memory of Toga digging her knife across your skin made you shudder. Seeing how you shuddered, Yukie felt guilt for intruding such personal space.

“It’s fine, Yukie-san~ No need to apologize.” You stopped her before she could speak. “Those were just… tough times ya know? But, this doesn’t hurt or even affect me that much anymore.”

“Well, you better get dressed quickly,” Kaori commented as she giggled. “Akaashi-san just sent you a message saying he’s waiting by the gate.”

Changing quickly, you could feel the stares behind you.

“Nothing is going on, okay? We’re just neighbors.” You pouted with your eyebrows furrowing.

“So you mean to say, you have the strength to walk past his beautiful face?”

“Yes, Kaori-san.” You replied with a deadpan voice. Yes, you admired him during the first day here in this dimension but that was it.

“And that none of those athletic boys caught your attention?”

“None at all.” Shrug.

The two girls shared a quiet giggle. Squinting your eyes, you stared at them till they waved you off and told you to have fun on your walk back home with the setter. Now that you were walking towards the gate, you checked up on your quirk once more. The pulling sensation was a little stronger, the glow a little brighter, but no significant changes. When you saw Akaashi leaning on the wall, his gunmetal blue eyes looked silver under the moonlit night.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah.”

The walk began and it was wrapped in silence once more. But, this time, the silence was comfortable. It gave you enough time to gather your thoughts. Every now and then, you would ask a school related question to the setter and immediately a response was given. Passing by a cafe, your eyes were glued to the (favorite pastry) being showcased. On record time, your stomach sang and your cheeks turned red.

“You hungry?” Akaashi asked as he stared at the (favorite pastry). “I don’t mind eating dinner out. The food this cafe offers is pretty tasty.”

“Can we?” A wide grin formed on the corners of your mouth. When he nodded his head, you grabbed on to his hand and dragged him inside the cafe. The scent of brewed coffee accompanied by the soothing melodies of soft jazz reminded you of Kiri and Bakugo’s study sessions.

Bringing him to the counter, Akaashi’s eyes focused on both your hands. There was no spark now, but this time a small pulling sensation took its place. Judging that it might have been the effects of practice he brushed it off and enjoyed the warmth your hold had to offer.

“I’ll have pasta and a slice of that (favorite pastry) please!” The giddiness in your voice made the cashier smile.”What about you, Akaashi-san?”

“Caesar salad and a pork chop.”

Offering to pay for the food, you let go of his hand and fished out your pocket. It wasn’t too expensive and the money your o-mother gave you was slowly piling up. Getting the number, you pointed to a small booth that had enough privacy the two of you would appreciate.

“Do you eat here a lot, Akaashi-san?”

“Not quite.” The way he sat down was very proper compared to yours. Though he didn’t really mind. “I do like their latte’s here. What about you, Firecracker?”

“Firecracker?” You raised a brow and your palms began to sweat.

“Have you eaten here before?”

“Nope. This would have to be my first time.” Your eyes scanned the decoration. It was homey and rustic. The lights above you looked as if the designer had a lot of glass bottles at home. “You’re pretty good at dealing with Bokuto-san’s personality.”

“Barely. I just grew up with him.”

“Were you in the volleyball club in middle school?”

“Yeah.” He began to play with his fingers. “But my teammates weren’t as dedicated. What about you?”

“Well, I didn’t join any club.” You placed your elbow on the table and rested your chin on your palm. Your stare glued to the boy sitting across you. “But I did like aiding the support department from time to time. They built some pretty interesting gears that helped me and my friends cope with the curriculum.”

“Gears?” The look of confusion was amusing. It was subtle but clear.

“Yeah.” You smirked. “UA was pretty brutal when it came to subjects. Being in 1-A was interesting and the smallest trip caused a lot of chaos. It was fun, scared the shit out of us, but the experience was worth it.”

“You’re talking as if you have special abilities.” His eyebrow was the one raised now. The playful glimmer in your eyes evident.

“Are you saying I’m not special, Akaashi-san?”

“I never implied that, (l/n)-san.”

The both of you stared each other down for a while. Being with Akaashi in a private booth was a different experience. His extra shirt was a little loose on him, thus hiding his well formed shoulders. A little sad, you had to admit. Being given the opportunity to stare at his face, you had to give him praise. He really was gorgeous despite looking a tad tired from the heinous practice.

“I’m kidding. Ya got me.” You pulled out a tissue and threw it on the table. A white flag, so to speak. “I wasn’t into sports. I was mostly in the background and focused on my studies. Boring right?”

“Far from it.” The corner of his lip curled up for the slightest bit. That small smile made your tummy feel weird and tingly.

“Indeed. I’m far from boring.” You winked. “I’m probably the most interesting person here in this dimension called Tokyo.”

“You’re rubbing ass now.”

“So the very proper and dainty Akaashi Keiji knows how to swear?” You feigned surprise and couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the words he had just said.

“Ass is not a swear word, (l/n) (y/n).”

“You’re right. It’s something you're blessed with.” Fuck. You got carried away. Biting your tongue and clearing your throat, the food finally arrived. Hopefully he’d let it slip and just enjoy the meal. “ANYWAY~ Thanks for letting me drag you in here.”

“My pleasure.”

The meal was pleasant and the embarrassment of complimenting his ass forgotten. Yet, the feeling of finally telling someone about a few things back home was a huge weight off your shoulders. Having to bottle up so much knowledge that you’re a complete stranger in this world was straining.

Akaashi noticed it too. How your shoulders relaxed and your features as well indicated that you had just taken a load off your problems. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but he was pretty sure that there was more to what you had just told him. Not to mention your choice of words were far from being carefully selected, almost as if it was natural to you. Swallowing his thoughts, he continued savoring the food and the enigma before him.

Now standing on the street, in the middle of your houses, you stared at the gap between the two buildings. 5 meters was your estimated distance. Not too far and not too close, a pretty standard distance based on the houses in the neighborhood.

“Thanks for walking me home, Akaashi-san.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, (l/n)-san.”

“Ya know, we might as well drop the honorifics. Neighbors, same year, same team.” You were never one to like formalities anyway. “But, I’m cool with keeping it tho.”

“In that case, I can agree with your proposal.” Akaashi now walked towards his side of the area. With his back facing you, he glanced over his shoulder and bowed. “Goodnight, Firecracker.”

Firecracker. That was more of a Bakugo thing, if you were to be honest.

But, coming from his mouth?

You were more than willing to let him call you that.


	5. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... my work place has a few changes now and i hate it so much :/ fucking greedy ass people ugh. but anyways... rant over~ enjoy the chapter yall! :]

Inside your room, you locked your doors and sat down at your desk. The only light illuminating your room was your desk lamp. If your theory was right, then perhaps Akaashi could either have a quirk or be your ticket back home.

During the whole duration your hand held his, the all too familiar pulling sensation was present. That feeling of being able to move confidently with your quirk was ever present. Checking the glow of your palm, your heart rate increased at the much brighter glow. Positioning your palms above the plant, you began to manipulate its entirety.

Right before your eyes, the desert rose succulent began to lose its shape. Lifting the mass and separating it from the soil, you willed your quirk to work harder. It was rather painful but somehow you were now manipulating its properties till you were left with a new succulent. A Hoya plant now replaced the rose.

With trembling hands and uneven breathing, you rested your forehead on the desk. The glow was now non-existent. Juicing out your quirk was unintended but definitely worth it.

The next morning, you woke up with a headache and nausea. Going down the stairs, o-mother was already in the kitchen busying herself with breakfast. Just as she was about to greet you, she gasped and jogged towards you.

“Honey, are you alright?” Seeing a pale daughter early in the morning was something a mother would not want to see.

“Yeah. I’m fine, mom.” You let her feel your temperature. “Just a little dizzy that’s all.”

“Make sure to take and bring medicine before you leave, okay?” Hearing your confirmation, she went back and continued to make breakfast. “Will Akaashi-kun walk with you today?”

“It’s pretty much given by now~” You smiled softly at the thought. “And, don’t worry. He can pretty much tell that I’m not in tip top shape so he’ll give me a scolding to take better care of my health.”

“Took the words out of my mouth~” She giggled and now placed the plate of food in front of you. “If you feel worse, I’m one call away.”

Breakfast was always something you looked forward to. You weren’t exactly sure as to what made it so special. There was nothing wrong with your real mother’s cooking; It wasn’t bland, overly seasoned, or even half cooked. Maybe it was how she was using her hands. It required more effort and time. That was probably it.

With breakfast over and uniform on, you stared at the mirror and checked for any last minute changes. Seeing that things were looking fine, you went towards your window and slid it open. The sight before you was rather heavenly.

A pretty boy sitting on the ledge, eyes closed as his head rested on the frame. Not a single wrinkle on his uniform. Practice wasn’t as tiring as it was compared to the others, so why was he dozing off? Not that you were complaining. This version of Akaashi was pleasing to the eyes.

Without thinking, you grabbed your phone and took a picture. You were about to call his name till you had an idea. Going to your desk, you took out a pen and paper and scribbled out some words. Folding it effortlessly into a plane. Something this light would have no strain on your quirk.

Aiming the plane towards his intertwined fingers, your palms began to faintly glow. Making the piece of paper glide through the air, you made the small note dive to his hands. Just enough to startle him. Startled Akaashi was a sight to remember.

Blinking himself awake, he stared at the random paper plane. Checking to see if it was from his neighbor, he glanced at your window only to see his suspicions to be correct. Unfolding the plane, he shook his head and folded the paper. Tossing it to his desk, he motioned for you that he too was ready to leave for school.

Passing by the convenience store, you held onto his arm and shook it gently.

“Snack bar?” When he nodded, Akaashi found himself being dragged once again. Facing the shelf, your eyes scanned for a new bar to try out. Overwhelmed with the variety, you faced him and shook his arm again. “What flavor do you recommend today, sir?”

Taking a simple chocolate-oat bar, you accepted it and made your way to the counter. This time, you offered to pay for the bars and he simply gave his thanks.

For the whole duration of the walk, his arm was being held delicately by your hand. Resting on the crease of his elbow, he would occasionally steal glances at your small fingers. He didn’t really mind it but the question lingered in his mind. Why?

When the school gates were approaching, you let go of his arm and tucked it into your pocket. Feeling your quirk raising from 7% to 15% from that small contact alone was very thought provoking. He didn’t really seem to mind it so, maybe it was fine.

Time was rather fast today. From the classroom walls, you were now inside the girl’s locker room changing into your proper attire. Knowing you had a few minutes before the others would arrive, you stared at your palm. Making it glow for a few seconds, a memory popped up.

The corners of your mouth lifted when you remembered Todoroki and you as small children. His face void of the scar yet the pain in his eyes present each time you two would see each other. Thinking of ways to cheer him up, you would light up your small hand and manipulate the light around you. Sometimes, you would create small firefly like orbs or just let them glow alternatively.

Missing your friend, you lit up both your palms and did so. That was one of the little secrets that you two shared.

When the doors of the room opened, you closed your palms and continued changing.

Now that you were catching the balls from behind, you were still a little pissed at how the rigorous movements were not enough for your body. There was no option as to where you could train like how you used to unless you snuck out in the middle of the night to some construction site and lift steel bars and such.

Returning a ball to the bin, you let out a sigh.

“(y/n)!”

A little too late in your reflexes. Being so lost in thought made you cancel out your environment once again. A stray serve from Sarukui landed on your cheek. Landing on your side, you groaned and tried to rub off the pain. You weren’t even going to deny that you felt as if Deku had punched you in the face with his quirk.

“I’m so sorry!” Sarukui kept on apologizing but you told him it was your fault.

Bokuto was quick to get an ice pack but Yukie grabbed the small item and threw it to Akaashi. The pretty boy wasn’t expecting it but he knew what the manager was trying to plot. When he saw the girl gesturing to him to go and do his job, he bowed a bit and jogged towards your sitting form.

“You alright, (l/n)?” He said as he sat down beside you and handed the ice pack.

“Happens to the best of us.” You accepted it and felt relief pass through your cheek. A grateful sigh escaped your lips. “Thanks, Akaashi.”

“It might bruise. Will you be okay with it?”

“Yeah. I’m used to bruises so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Used to bruises?” He asked. His fingers fiddling around. Tilting his head, he watched as the ice pack began to drip water.

“I told you.” You faced him. “I’m the most interesting person in this dimension, Akaashi.”

His eyes began to trail down your forearm till the small growing puddle beside you. Tilting his head with confusion as to how you were oblivious to the fastly melting ice pack. Noticing he was preoccupied, you followed his gaze and only just saw the puddle. Your eyes widened and you removed the water filled pack.

Was it even possible? Of course not. But, what if?

Focusing a bit on your hand, you waited.

Then you felt it.

It was quick and faint but it was an all too familiar warmth.

“Shoto?” Your voice was barely a whisper. Once again, a flash of heat spread across your palms.

“Who?”

“Uh,” Standing up, Akaashi could see how you were trying to fix your thoughts. Massaging your temples, you could feel your balance wavering. Just as you were about to take a step forward, your knee gave way. Thankfully, Akaashi was quick to grab your waist. “I have to go to the comfort room.”

“I can acc-”

“No.” Gently pushing him away, you tried to reassure him. “I’m fine, Akaashi. Just feeling nausea that’s all.”

Before he could speak, your back was now turned and making a run for it.

~

“I saw it!” Todoroki stated. His left side sent out tiny sparks due to his growing anger. “She did this little thing we do with her quirk!”

“Maybe you were just seeing things, Todoroki.” Iida tried to calm his classmate.

Everyone was cramped up inside the infirmary during their break. It was now the third day and there were still no changes with your case. Recovery Girl had already stated that she contacted her friends to see if she could gather anything new only to be left empty. Not wanting to add to the disappointment, she gave permission to the whole class to drop by and visit.

“Iida has a point.” Kiri said. His face filled with worry for two of his friends. “As much as I want to believe that (n/n) is okay, I think that’s just her consciousness doing that little glow thing you mentioned.”

“I’ve seen it a few times. How she’s sleeping and her quirk gets activated all of a sudden.” Momo had to agree. You were one of her most cherished friends and when she heard of the news, she dropped everything and ran towards the infirmary. “I get that she’s special to you, Todoroki-kun, but that’s a normal occurrence with (y/n).”

“That was too specific.” He tried to rebut. “I’ve seen it more times than any of you could imagine. I grew up with her. Hell, we were supposed to get married. That small action proves that she’s trying to tell us something.”

“Todoroki. We get that you just want her back but I think it’s all on her if she wants to wake up. If her brain scans show that she’s active, maybe she’s choosing not to wake up.” Sero commented. The rest of the class nods save for Deku and Bakugo.

“(y/n) is like a sister to me. She was my only sense of family after I got this fucking scar on my face.” A small burst of flame formed on his shoulder. “If I say that she’s conscious and wants to communicate, then that’s what I will believe in.”

Excusing himself, he left the room only to be followed by Deku. The two boys stopped in the hallway. Deku wanted to speak but he knew a pissed Todoroki would lead to nowhere. Few seconds had passed, he noticed his friend’s breathing was now even.

“Todo-”

“You saw it too, right?”

“I did.” Deku admitted. “But, getting angry at the situation won’t help. For now, what we can do is try to look up alternative theories as to what’s happening.”

“I know.”

Deku didn’t want to tell him but in a way, he felt as if him and you were similar. Being able to see the previous holders of One for All, perhaps Todoroki had a point. Maybe you were awake and locked somewhere in your consciousness. It pained him that he couldn’t tell his theory. Later in the day, he would plan on visiting All Might to ask whether or not it was possible to test out a hypothesis or not.

Sure enough, Deku and Bakugo were now sitting in front of All Might. A look of surprise etched on his face at the theory presented to him. It wasn’t too far fetched but the risk of being caught might be too great for the three of them to proceed.

“We don’t know how long you will be able to hold out, Young Midoriya.” His bony fingers were intertwined as his lips touched his thumbs. “We also don’t know if the two of you will be safe if things turn out well.”

“But we’ve done it once.” Deku tried to sofly counter. “I’m not too sure myself but if this theory is possible, then maybe it’s worth a shot.”

“What is your say in this, Young Bakugo?”

“It’s shitty.” He shrugs. “But, if it means being able to save (n/n) then I guess it’s okay.”

“This needs preparation.” All Might nodded. “Both of you should first train mentally and even spiritually to ensure success. Keep this on the down low for now. Let’s set aside a month and I’ll see what I can do.”

The two boys stared at each other. A month was a little too long for their liking but if it meant a higher rate of success…

“We’ll do it!”


	6. Memories and Bets

“(l/n)?” Akaashi knocked on the door. He wasn’t sure as to why he found himself chasing after you but here he was. Getting a few stares from passersby. Not that he wasn’t used to being stared at due to all the tournaments. “Are you okay? I can get Yukie-san if you want.”

“I’ll be out in a while, don’t worry.” You were sitting on the toilet. Palms wide open as you tried to activate your quirk. Using the same pattern Shoto could understand. But with the amount of minutes that had passed, it was evident that a response was impossible. Was that just a quirk-fluke? The heat from the gym? There was no way it had to be the latter.

Rubbing your face, you groaned and finally stood up. Not only did you have a problem with your quirk, you now had to come up with an excuse to tell the pretty boy waiting for you outside.

Opening the doors, Akaashi was leaning on the wall across the door. He stood up straight when his eyes met yours. It was clear to him how a lot of your questions were left unanswered. The light in your eyes wasn't as bright as they usually were. By now, the both of you had established a small friendship so he wouldn’t interrogate you into spilling what was bothering you. He respected you too much.

“You didn’t have to wait, you know?” You poked his arm shyly.

“Yukie-san would disapprove of that.” Seeing you agreed, he continued. “Do you wanna talk about it? While we head back to the gym?”

“There’s not much to talk about. I guess fatigue from catching all those balls finally caught up. But, I’m fine in all honesty.”

“OYA OYA!”

The both of you were not expecting Bokuto to appear out of nowhere. The look of concern was something new to you. Though, it was no surprise knowing who he was. He merely explained that the both of you were taking a little too much time, he became worried, and that it wasn’t the same without Akaashi setting for him.

Giggling as he gave a sad face, to which his hair deflated as well, Bokuto felt relieved knowing you were feeling much better. Eyeing his friend, he wiggled his eyebrows only to be met by furrowed one’s.

‘No, Bokuto-san. How many times do I have to repeat myself?’ That was the look on Akaashi’s face. One that Bokuto was all too familiar with.

‘Then why keep staring at her when she isn’t looking?’ Bokuto wasn’t sure if his friend could read minds but the way his bushy eyebrows were raised, how his eyes went from him to you and back to him was enough to convey the message.

‘If you don’t stop, I won’t set for you anymore.’

“I’LL STOP AKHAASHI!”

Not expecting the sudden outburst, you eyed the two towering men. For a moment, you could have sworn the two of them were having some kind of mental conversation. When Akaashi transferred his gaze to his childhood friend, the beefy owl cleared his throat and went back to his usual self.

“Anyway, the coach wants to give us updates on the 2nd joint training camp!”

Following the jumping owl, you had to endure another walk of shame when you entered the gym. At least this time, you were greeted with caring voices and soft pats on the back. When all of you were seated and calmed down, the coach took out the board and began to lecture about how the training session would go.

It wasn’t new information for them. Same venue in Saitama and the same schools as well. Due to how frequent the camps have been held, the meeting was short and direct to the point. When you all were dismissed, each member eagerly discussed the remaining days and what they’d like to improve.

As for the managers, they were now brainstorming as to what food to prepare on the last day of the training camp. All you could do was nod and wonder just how much work and what type of people were you bound to meet within the next few days.

Walking down the streets, Akaashi and you were now munching on some onigiri that he had bought. He was quite eager in finishing the little rice ball that you had to deduce was one of his favorite foods.

“You know, seeing you devour that onigiri made me remember a dream of mine.” You opened up. He gave you a sign to continue. “I dreamed that I had special powers. During that time, me and some people were in a huge building that seemed to be our dorm. If my memory serves me right, one of them got into an argument with me because his power was better suited for cooking.”

“Then what happened?”

“He basically used his powers to quickly cook things, to which I don’t understand how he did it. In the end, a scruffy looking teacher bound us together in this cloth like material and gave us a very good scolding.” Recalling that scenario was fun. That was also when Bakugo and you finally had a proper and interesting conversation.

“Powers. Dimensions. You like sci-fi?” This was the only way to get a little bit more information from you.

“Eh, not really.” You stepped closer to him and slowly held on to the crease of his elbow once more. Taking note that he even adjusted his arm so you could have easier access, you felt a tiny smile forming on your face and a bit of heat as well. “Those dreams just feel so real, ya know? They tend to happen a lot as well.”

“What else did you dream about?”

“Hmm,” Your index and thumb held on to your chin. “Ah. One of my dreams had the same group of people involved and we sort of tried these special candies. We were sitting in a dorm room and it was rather chaotic. Our quir-powers got out of control and we were put under lock down for 3 days. What do you dream about, Akaashi?”

“I’m not that much a dreamer.” He looked down at your small form. The streetlights were shitty, he wasn’t going to lie but somehow they made it look as if you were glowing. “I guess the weirdest would have to be Bokuto-san behaving. That’s about it.”

“You need to dream more.” Nudging his side, you earned a soft chuckle. “And laugh more, too!”

When you finally let go of his arm, he merely bowed and said his good night’s. Waving him farewell, you watched as he made his way for his house. Not wanting him to catch you staring, you went towards yours as well.

Inside your room, you immediately began playing with the Hoya plant. It felt good with how your quirk was getting a little more stable, how you were able to reminisce a few memories about your home, and that melodious chuckle of Akaashi.

It was now time to hit the sack and your lights were finally off. Staring at your palms, the glow was a little dimmer due to your usage but despite the constant activity, the comforting warmth of Todoroki’s fire was gone.

Feeling sadness enter your system, your eyes landed on your window.

At least you had Akaashi and your new found friends to keep you company.

Being nostalgic, you didn’t realize that it was already the training camp. With your things packed and ready to go, you threw your bag to the sofa and skipped to the kitchen. The aroma of (favorite breakfast trio) was very inviting. O-mother was all smiles when you entered with a big smile on your face.

“Someone’s excited~” She poured you a glass of orange juice.

“It’s a chance to travel and be with the team~ How can I not be excited?”

“Of course. You’ve been counting the days since last week. I hope your things are complete. Did you pack your toothbrush? Towels? Undies?”

“Yes, mum.” You gobbled a huge portion of the meal. Swallowing it with the aid of juice. “I got everything down.”

“By the way, I took the liberty of making some onigiri.” She reached for a plasticware with 4 balls of rice. “Share some with Akaashi-kun, okay?”

“Akaashi’s gonna love that.” You reached for the container and placed it beside you. As you were finishing the remaining portion, you only noticed how your o-mother’s stare was a little teasing. “What?”

“You dropped the honorifics with Akaashi-kun?” She covered her mouth and giggled. “Is there something I should know about the two of you?”

“Mum, it’s only been a month since I met him.” Rolling your eyes, you slid your out of the table and touched your thigh. “It doesn’t happen that quickly.”

“You’ve heard of twin flames, right? Or soulmates?” She pinched your cheek.

“I have. But, there’s no such thing. Even if there is, those are just fancy terms.” Drinking the last drop of juice, you stood up and copied her action. She softly slapped your hand away while pouting. “Besides, I can’t dare have feelings for Akaashi.”

“Oh? What’s stopping you? I find him good for you.”

‘I can’t and won’t ever dare develop feelings because I’m not from here and it’ll only hurt the both of us once I leave this place.’ Those were the words you wanted to say. More than aware of the infatuation, you were moderately good at keeping things at bay. The thought of leaving your o-mother behind also added an additional weight. She was always there to offer a helping hand when you needed her. “I don’t think he looks at me like that. Or let alone, has the time for crushes.”

“Well, suit yourself.” She hummed. “There’s nothing wrong with trying to find out, though.”

“Good bye, mother.” Leaving her laughing, you went to finish your morning routine.

Fully ready to leave, you slid your window only to be met with closed ones. Remembering the schedule, it was still too early to leave for school and there had been a verbal agreement that you two would walk to school. Checking the time, you were right on track. He should have been sliding his window open by now.

“(y/n)!” Startled at the sudden call from downstairs, you huffed and closed the window. “Akaashi-kun’s here!”

Within seconds, you were running down the stairs only to be met by your cheeky o-mother. Whispering that he’s in the living room, you also heard her saying how gifted the boy’s face was and that, again, she wouldn’t mind if anything were to happen between you two. Telling her to shut up, you went to the living room and found the setter fiddling with fingers.

“Is that a setter thing?” You pointed and sat beside him.

“Not really.” He bowed a bit to greet you. Bless his soul, you thought. “I apologize if I wasn’t able to do our window meeting. I had to run an errand.”

“No need to apologize, you dummy~ Shall we head out now?”

Agreeing with you, he stood up and hoisted his bag on his shoulder. Just as you were about to take yours, he cleared his throat and took the strap from your hold.

“Akaashi. You have a heavy bag.” You held on to the strap. “I can carry this. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?”

Poking his tummy, you felt how he flexed his abdomen. Your mind drifted and flashed a mental image as to how his body would look like without that goddamn shirt. You were granted a small peak at his lower abs but the whole shirt? With the amount of training he did, you were sure that he was hiding a lot under-- Shaking and slapping your thoughts, you pulled the strap.

“I’m more than sure~” Tugging on his shirt, you pulled him towards the door.

Saying farewell to your o-mother, she eagerly watched and teased the both of you till she finally closed the door. Your companion was unfazed but at this point, you weren’t sure if he was affected by the tiniest bit or used to it.

‘Come to think of it, does he have an ex? Probably. He’s too pretty not to have one. Whoever that girl was, she was surely lucky. Damn speaking of exes, what the hell am I supposed to do if I see that Ushijiwaka guy? I can’t even remember his voice that well. Shit. What if they crash the camp? Of course not.’ Absent-mindedly, you held onto Akaashi’s arm but he was already prepared.

“Snack bar for your thoughts, (l/n)?” Those words were enough to snap you back to reality.

With the hand wrapped around his arm, you accepted the bar. Not even bothering to care, both of you were now walking with barely any distance in between. Too caught up with munching and thinking, you failed to notice how the school gate was approaching. With the last crumb gone, you folded the wrapper and tucked into your pocket.

Letting go of his arm, you gave him a cheeky grin before heading towards the parked bus. He was left with a confused look on his face but he merely shrugged it off.

“AGASHI!” Bokuto came sprinting to his side. “I saw that (y/n)-chan was holding your arm! What did I tell you?!”

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Of course he would greet his senpai. “She tends to do that as we walk to school. I just let her be.”

“So you are feeling feelings?”

“Not necessarily. I merely enjoy her company. It’s refreshing.”

“Those are feelings, Akaash.” Bokuto pouted as the two men walked towards the bus. “The bar you gave her was your favorite flavor! You don’t even give me that unless it's stale or close to the expiration date.”

“We’re just neighbors.” Letting his senpai enter first, he trailed behind. His eyes landed on you, a vacant seat fresh for the taking. This would have to be a challenging situation. If he would sit beside Bokuto, then the trip would be peaceful. Should he choose you, he could sit in comfortable silence. But it seems as if he didn’t have to think it through.

“(y/n)-chan!”

“Bokuto-san! Good morning!” You waved to him. The way he flopped onto the seat was cute. Tucking his bag under the seat, he stretched in whatever little room was available. Hearing the bones pop, you could imagine the satisfaction.

“Mind if I sit here?” The signature close eyed smile gifted your sight.

“Not much point in refusing~” You playfully slapped his shoulder.

“Hey! Akaashi!” Haruki looked over the bus seat. “I got something ta show you!”

Breaking contact with his two friends, he approached the libero and took the vacant seat. Watching his other senpai fiddling with his phone, he waited and leaned in when the screen was presented to him.

The screen showed a stolen picture of his face. It was only for a brief second, but Haruki managed to capture the exact moment Bokuto beat him at his own thoughts. Staring at the phone, to his seatmate, and back to the phone. He merely sighed and crossed his arms.

“You’re just like Bokuto-san, Haruki-san.” His peripheral view and hearing focused on Bokuto’s laughter 3 seats away. “Childish.”

“Please~ You’re just unknowingly pissed that Bokuto took that seat. Bet she has some food in her bag that’s meant for you, but because she’s that kind of person, she’ll share it with Bokuto instead.”

Now, Akaashi wasn’t one to ever take part in bets. But he did hear from your mother that she had prepared a small snack for the both of you.

“Y200.” The 3rd year libero felt the pride swell in him. For once, he had managed to create a crack on the composed vice-captain.

Needless to say, Akaashi lost the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playful akaashi always gets me. i love him so much aaaahhhhh.


	7. Familiarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a tad bit chaotic but eyyy twas fun to write :)

It was a rather long ride and with Bokuto being your seatmate, it was impossible to feel drowsiness. With the onigiri long gone, the both of you were now chatting about random things. Occasionally, the two of you would snicker and high five at certain topics. The rest of the team found it amazing how you had managed to keep up with their hyper owl of a captain.

“Then I was like ‘baammm’ but the opponent touched the ball and then their setter went ‘whoosh’ and tossed the ball to their spiker!” Bokuto’s eyes were shimmering with happiness at the chance to relive a few of his earlier matches.

“Were you able to stop the ball, Bokuto-san?” In all honesty, you were genuinely curious. Listening to an athlete play the sport he loved, without the use of quirks or support gears was amazing.

“I did!” He pumped his fist into the air. “I ain’t an ace for nothing!”

When he winked, you were positive about what he was going to do next. Imitating his action, his smile grew even wider. Together, the both of you did his phrase.

“HEY HEY HEY!” Followed by laughter.

“Oh!” You reached out for your phone and clicked on the camera app. “Let’s take a selfie, Bokuto-san! I have a friend and I think she’d die when she sees your sitting beside me~”

“That’s evil, (y/n)...” He paused dramatically. “I LIKE IT!”

Meanwhile, 3 rows behind, the same person who had just lost Y200 began to fiddle with his fingers once again. His eyes focused on the seat beside his childhood friend’s. He had to admit that you were handling Bokuto like a seasoned zoo keeper, though. But when it came to the point where you asked for a selfie, both his and Haruki’s ears reacted.

“Oho~ That might just be a cover up, my dear calm kohai~” He nudged Akaashi’s elbow. 

“It’s just a picture. And she said it’s for her friend.”

“She said her ex was Ushiwaka, right?” Hearing a hum, Haruki closed his music app and opened the PortraitBook. “Tendou from Shiratorizawa sent me this. Said that they rarely took pictures together but this one had to be Ushiwaka’s personal favorite.”

Furrowing his brow, Akaashi asked permission to hold the phone. Zooming on the picture, he stared at your smiling face and how you looked so tiny compared to the ace of the other school. Tilting his head, he zoomed in and out of the picture. His mind showing pictures of your smile.

“If you zoom in anymore, Ushiwaka might come to life, Akaashi.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He handed the phone back and leaned on to the back rest.

“But, like, are you chill with Bokuto and her though?”

“I see no need to be annoyed. Bokuto-san knows I li-” Snapping his head towards the smug libero, he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. “Bokuto-san is just doing that to rile me up.”

“It’s definitely working.”

“I’ll give credit where credit is due.” He lowered his voice and peeked at Bokuto’s broad shoulders. “It is.”

“ACHOO!” Bokuto sneezed onto his elbow. He knew exactly what was happening. “Someone’s talking behind my back!”

Grabbing a tissue from your bag, you handed it to him. He looked like a small child blowing his nose. Wanting to cheer him up a bit, you decided it would be alright to play with your quirk a little bit.

“Bokuto-san~” Gesturing him to come closer, the big man followed. “I have a secret~”

“What? What? What?” His golden eyes were wide with anticipation.

“I’m a magician!”

“EHHH?!”

Pretending to rummage in your bag, you showed him your palms and he nodded that you weren’t holding onto a string or anything. Letting him feel your palms, you couldn’t help but giggle at his focus. His palms were also very calloused from all the practices.

“So I have nothing on me, right Bokuto-san?” He hummed and nodded his head like a puppy. Waving your hands around his face, his irises followed your palms. Making sure that only a minuscule amount of your quirk will be used, you pressed your palms together. “Look~”

When you showed him your palms, little glowing orbs of yellow began to dance as you delicately, but awkwardly, waved your hands. It was adorable seeing his reaction shifting from surprise, wonder, amazement and disbelief at the sight before him. Pressing your palms back together, you focused all the tiny orbs into one slightly bigger orb. Revealing to him the little ball of light, you could hear the happiness in his voice.

“THAT’S SO COOL (Y/N)!” He was bouncing up and down his seat. “Where and how did you learn that?”

“Just had a few friends in UA who liked magic as well.” Rubbing your palms together, the ball of light disappeared.

“Does Akaasshi know you can do that?”

“Nope~” You gave him a teasing smile. “This’ll be our little secret, Bokuto-san~”

“Your secret is safe with me (y/n)!” Giving you a fist bump, you happily responded. Before any of you could speak up, the coach gave an announcement. The gym was now an estimated 2 minutes away so it was best to prepare your luggages for faster processing and unloading from the bus. Everyone followed suit. “Gah. I can’t wait for you to meet the others, (y/n)-chan~ I’m sure you’ll like all of them! Make sure to go to gym 3 later! I think Akaashee would be even more energetic if you were our ball person~”

“I highly doubt that, Bokuto-san~ All of you have more than enough energy as it is.” The small tingling feeling in your stomach was there again. Waving it off, Bokuto merely ruffled your hair and shrugged at your statement.

When the bus finally stopped, the coach gave a few last minute instructions. Each member finished his sentences knowing full well what they had to do already. Not even complaining, the coach chuckled and told his little nest of owls to scurry their asses off to the registration area.

Following the two women, you were now settling into your tiny area. Not long after, the doors opened once more and you were face to face with a cute blondie and a ridiculously beautiful girl who wore glasses. Yukie and Kaori told you to come over and introduced you.

“You can call me, Yachi!” Yachi extended her hand to which you accepted. “This is my second camp for this year~”

“I’m Kiyoko, nice to meet you.” You felt like dirt accepting her hand. Yet, she was exuding a very kind aura so there wasn’t much to worry about. “Let’s have fun with our time together~”

Nodding at her statement, you couldn’t help but feel as though you’ve heard her voice somewhere. Maybe not in the same range of tone but it was something you couldn’t place. Deciding that it was nothing, all five of you were now changing into your clothes. The two managers from Karasuno couldn’t help but stare at your battle scars.

“No need to apologize, you two.” You shook your palms as they bowed to apologize. “It’s not like I’m ashamed of these anyway. Just shows I survived and made it through the rough times.”

“How did you really get that scar, (y/n)?” Kaori asked. Her tone a little held back.

“I was on my way home one night. It was already a bit late since we had to finish a school project. A few blocks from my school, I kinda began to feel that I was being followed. So, when I made a run for it, my thoughts were confirmed. I wasn’t that active then so the man caught me and tried to touch me.” This wasn’t the best story you could make considering how others could have experienced the whole thing. However, this was also the most probable situation you could think of that was enough for them to actually believe you. “I kicked him in the balls but it only angered him. Next thing I knew, I was screaming and luckily there was a convenience store nearby.”

All of them were speechless. It wasn’t everyday they would hear stories like that first hand like that.

“C’mon now~” You tried to brighten up the mood. “That was years ago and it only made me stronger.”

After a few guilt infested encouragement, all of you were now heading to the main gym. From afar, you could already hear the sounds of volleyballs slamming the floor, sneakers squeaking, praises and yelling.

The gym doors were wide open so all of you simply walked in. When you did, all eyes were on you. It was a sight to behold. A gym with sweaty athletic men. Not even UA prepared you for being feasted upon so many eyes.

“That happens when there’s a new manager.” Yukie whispered. “You’re in for a lot of questions when it’s break time later. Be prepared.”

Heading to Fukurodani’s court, Bokuto waved for you to be on his side. Following instructions, you positioned yourself ready to catched the balls. And you had to admit, you had the best view of all. A close up of how the BokuAka works during a match.

To say the least, it was jaw-droppingly beautiful how the two opposites worked together. The level of trust between them was admirable. This was also the day where you got to see Bokuto’s infamous emo mode. There were a few giggles with how he was acting but overall, the game went well and Fukurodani won by 25-23.

Gathering a few stary balls, you crouched down only to have your fingertips brush with another person’s. 

“Well aren’t you even cuter up close~” Looking up at the stranger, you were met with messy bed hair, cat like eyes, and a very flirty smile. Yet, the reason for the blush reaching your cheeks was not due to the Nekoma player’s good looks. It was due to the familiarity of his voice. You could tell that voice from a mile away.

‘Holy shit. HE SOUNDS JUST LIKE HAWKS.’ Your mind was in shambles. In front of you was the captain of the Nekoma team, Kuroo if you heard it right, and his voice was exactly like Hawks. Fangirling for a hero that no one knew of, you cleared your throat and stood up.

“I’d look starstruck too~” He winked. Only to have you blush even more.

‘Oh god. I can’t unhear Hawks. He’s way taller but aahhh~’

“(y/n)-chan?!” Bokuto snapped you out of your thoughts. “You okay? Your face is pretty red!”

“I-I’m fine, Bokuto-san.” Scratching your nape, you sneakily activated your quirk to lose the acquired heat. “I, uh, I’m not used to being hit on. That’s all.”

“Such a shame~ We can change that if you’d like~”

“Kuroo.” Your breath hitched. Darting to the source, you were met with the Nekoma setter. Black roots now taking over his blondeness. “Karasuno is ready for our match with them.”

Swallowing your saliva, you stared at the setter. When he captured your gaze, he blinked a couple of times before looking away. Slapping his friend’s back, Kuroo laughed at Kenma’s little episode of eye contact with some random manager.

“This is Kenma!” Slapping Kenma’s back once more, the shy boy merely bowed and ran away rather quickly. “Anyway~ Let’s continue this small chat later~ Drop by gym 1 and witness the cats and crows practicing.”

Watching as he caught up with Kenma, you finally let go of the breath you had been holding. Fanning yourself, Bokuto studied you like a lab rat as Akaashi and Konoha approached you two. It was a mystery how the captain was silently eyeing you up and down.

“AAAHHH!” Three of you took a step back as he began to flail his arms. “HAVE I BEEN WRONG ALL THIS TIME?!”

“With what, exactly, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questioned. Even he wasn’t sure what was going on in his brain.

“I always thought that (y/n)-chan was interested in a certain someone from our team.” His golden orbs locked on Akaashi. “But maybe I was wrong. (y/n)-chan! D’yu have the hots for Kuroo?”

“Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo?” Akaashi repeated. Konoha simply listened and waited eagerly for your response.

“Ha?” Your jaw dropped. “Of course not! It’s just that he has the exact same voice as my crush back in Musutafu. And Kenma’s voice reminds of my childhood friend’s before he got whacked with the puberty stick.”

“Hooo~ What was the name of your crush?”

If by some insane miracle, there’s a Hawks in this dimension, you were more than ready to drop everything, drag your ass to Fukuoka, and search for quirkless Hawks. But the question stood open. You had no idea what his name was. Sure, he would carefully flirt with you knowing you were still a student but he couldn’t help it. You were too beautiful.

“He goes by the name Hawks.” You shrugged. “But, eh, it’s just a crush. He’s like 5 years older than me.”

Nodding their heads, you changed the topic and pushed all of them away. It was now time for their matches and you wanted them to prepare with the ample time left. Following them towards the designated court, your thoughts wandered back to half and half.

“You okay?” Akaashi quietly asked. Eyes still locked forward.

“Yeah. Kinda miss my old home.” A small smile with nostalgia formed. “Not gonna lie, I was pretty paranoid and scared shitless with having to live in this dimension. But, it’s honestly not that bad. I kinda like it here.”

“It’s safe to say that the Volleyball team will always have your back.” He nodded at his own statement. “No matter how childish or silent they may be.”

“What about you?” You elbowed his arm softly. “Will you have my back?”

“No.”

Scoffing, you pouted and walked a bit faster. Before you could take another step, you felt his large hands delicately grab onto your wrist. Standing still, you felt it. The way your heart began to beat frantically, how you were certain your cheeks were slowly showing tints of pink, and how you were unconsciously yearning for his touch. Feeling as if time had slowed down, you made sure that your quirk was stagnant, to which it was. His gunmetal blue eyes were intense. If anything, the butterflies in your tummy were now raving.

“Whatever direction or dimension, I’ll always be there.”

~

“Recovery Girl!” Momo yelled. “(y/n)’s heart rate! It suddenly spiked up!”

The 2-A girls had visited you during their free period. They were chatting about what they would do once you were to wake up. It was a happy time till the ECG machine began to show signs of sudden increase.

Quickly moving, Recovery Girl checked the rest of your stats. The more she studied your condition, the more she was left with questions. Such as this scenario. Your vital signs were okay. Sure there really was an increase in your heart rate and blood pressure but other than that it was all stable.

Observing your sleeping body, she squinted her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she was now sure that there was redness on your face. Checking your temperature, it was nowhere near the degree of fever. Giving it a few seconds, she watched as it faded and the abnormalities finally went back to normal. Grabbing your medical file by the bedside table, she scanned through the previous reports and closed the file once more.

“Is (y/n)-chan okay, kero?” Tsuyu asked. Her big eyes laced with worry as she held onto Momo.

“Yes.” She replied. “It seems as if her brain activity is also affecting her blood circulation but other than that, she’s as stable can be.”

Thanking her for the constant care, the old nurse watched as the girls began to leave the infirmary. Once she heard the door closing, she made her way back to your bed. Reaching for the medical file again, she went over the occurrence of similar activities. There was no pattern at all but she knows it when she sees it.

You were blushing.


	8. Quiet Nights

The next match went by smoothly. They had lost to the opponent but they were all light hearted about it. Knowing the consequences, Akaashi gave the signal to begin the lap of diving. With a gym this large, that had to be tiring. They weren't complaining though. You had to remind yourself from time to time that this powerhouse school has reached nationals thrice.

Checking the data you recorded, Yukie, Kaori, and you began to compare notes.

"Bokuto-san has been using his straights a little more than usual." Kaori commented. "Probably wants to polish it or he's just warming up for the day."

"Haruki-san managed to save 80% of the balls for his 4th consecutive game. Better than last time." Yukie added.

"Washio-san managed to block all of the balls or one touched them." You inserted. Amazed at how this silent player was stronger than you'd estimated. Silent people really were deadly.

"Akaashi-san did exceptionally well in the last match." Yukie said. "He's getting used to the other's preferred distances and height now. Analytical skills still as sharp as ever, too."

Feeling proud of that compliment, you silently smiled to yourself. Being in class 6 also meant that your grades had to be maintained in every aspect. Akaashi can do all of those with being a vice captain and Bokuto’s close friend with such ease. Scribbling down a few notes, you stopped and tried to grab the notebook from Yukie.

“Well, well, well~” She lazily teased. “Are you sure you were jotting down their shots or Akaashi-san’s alone?”

“You scribbled his name in different styles as well~” She added once she was by Yukie’s side. Giggling at the 5 different fonts of ‘Akaashi’. “You’re safe for now, little one. But, later before we sleep, better prepare for a little game of truth or dare with the other managers!”

“No escaping.”

A little scared of how serious Yukie was, you nodded and accepted the notebook. Holding it close to your chest, you held onto it like there was no tomorrow. Following the two of them, you found yourself cutting some watermelons

"You're the new trainee, right?" Shinzen's manager asked as she too sliced some watermelons and placed them on a tray. "I'm Mako, by the way."

"(l/n)." You slightly bowed.

"You handle the men really well!" She complimented you. Her light brown eyes focused on half of the fruit. "When I was new, it took a while to get used to such a diverse pack of personalities. It did help that they're soft idiots underneath the rough appearances."

"I'll have to agree." Taking a small piece of watermelon, you savored the refreshing sweetness. "Especially when Bokuto-san goes emo mode, Akaashi really manages to work and balance things out. With the groups effort too, of course."

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you later in our girl's night~" Grabbing the plate, you followed her and walked with a plate full of heavy fruit.

Along with Yukie, the three of you headed to the gym. Finding the boys playing with Karasuno, you couldn't help but feel happy when all the boys looked extra excited for the small sponsored snack. Few moments later, a small watermelon seed spitting contest had begun.

By the corner, you took out your phone to text o-mother. She wanted updates regarding the training and just didn't want to feel lonely while you were hours away. Just as you sent the text, yet another familiar voice made its presence known.

"Uh, are there still any watermelons left?"

Iida? That voice was Iida's. Turning around, you were met with Karasuno's setter. His face showed surprise at the sudden action. What were you hoping for? Of course that wasn't your close friend. Instead you were met with softer features but the similar shade of blue eyes made it feel a bit less lonely.

"I think there's still some by Nekoma's area." You finally replied.

"KAGEYAMA!" The small player whose name you recalled due to Bokuto's stories in the bus, suddenly appeared with light jumping steps. "Ah! That's why you went missing! You're sneaking out to talk to girls!"

"HINATA! YOU IDIOT!" Kageyama slapped Hinata only to have himself being hit as well. " I was just asking her if there were any more watermelons left!"

"Heee~ You could've just went to Nekoma's area instead of asking Fukurodani's manager!" He stuck his tongue out and the fight continued.

In some strange way, the two of them reminded you of Todoroki and Deku.

"OI! KAGEYAMA! SHOYO!" Another familiar voice came running to break the fight. A bit smaller than Hinata, you felt chills down your spine when you realized whose voice you heard. "THAT'S NOT HOW TO ACT WHEN YOUR TALKING TO LADIES!"

Bakugo?? It was weird. Having to hear such familiar voices with different faces holding them.

"Nishinoya! Libero!" He pointed his thumb towards his chest. An ear to ear grin plastered on his lips. The small tuft of blonde gave him that extra oomph.

"Please excuse them," An unfamiliar voice popped in as well. "They get uneasy when talking to girls. Daichi, captain of Karasuno."

Shaking his outstretched hand, you watched as he began to shoo them back into the gym. Giving an apologetic bow, you shook your head and soon followed them.

The little high of hearing the voices of your friends was now dying down. With the match now starting, you began the task of preparing their water bottles. It wasn't that hard but you did take note which bottle they preferred. Yukie and Kaori had to wonder how in the world you retained such tiny details.

The time you dreaded finally arrived.

The hours had flown by a little too quickly for your taste. Sitting in a circle, the female managers were now munching on some snacks that Yukie brought. Yachi and you began to talk about random stuff. It was interesting to hear her story of how she finally understood the importance of being a Townsperson B.

"If it wasn't for Hinata or Kageyama," She lightly scratched her cheek. "I probably wouldn't have found the confidence to become manager."

"Glad you did. Even the smallest of roles can have such a big impact." Recalling a few of your missions, you could feel how the confidence push made her shine even more.

"Okay, ladies!" Yukie now gathered your attention. "It's now time for the highlight of the night. A game of truth or dare."

Groans and giggles filled the room.

Taking a water bottle, she spun it around. Placing your hands in your jacket pockets, you manipulated the air each time the bottle faced you. The first victim had to be Yachi.

"Truth or dare, Yachi-chan." Kaori asked. When she chose truth, her cheeks flared at the question. "Who would make a great couple among the crows?"

This girl was kind but her questions were not.

"Uh, I thi-think," Hiding her face on her palms, Kiyoko and you patted her shoulders as a form of small encouragement. "D-Daichi-san and Suga-san."

Kiyoko covered her mouth and giggled. She nodded her head and agreed at the chosen 2.

The bottle was spun again. It began to slow down but with a little twitch of a finger, it landed towards Yukie. Mako took over and asked the question.

"If you could kiss any player in any of the schools here, which player would you go for?"

Tapping her index on the tip of her nose, she hummed and snapped her finger.

"Kenma." The other girls were a little shocked at her answer. When asked why, she merely shrugged and took a chip. "He's pretty interesting. And his pudding hair reminds me of food."

"Ahh." Both Kaori and you agreed and nodded. Her answer now made sense knowing that she had a thing for food.

The bottle was spun once again and this time it landed a safe distance away. The next to be questioned was Mako. Her question was who among the players would she take to the locker room and spend 7 minutes of heaven with. Yukie was definitely not lazy when it came to interrogations. Thank goodness you had a quirk.

“Kuroo would probably be fun to take into a closet but I think he’s a little too flirty for me.” She managed her thoughts out loud. Staying silent for a few seconds, she finally stated her answer. “Maybe Akaashi-san would be nice. He’s really respectful and pretty.”

The girls began to ‘ooh’ and giggle at her choice. Your two co-managers stared into your soul. Avoiding any sort of eye contact, you turned to face Yachi and sparked a conversation with her. That had to be the worst decision you made for the night. Being a bit too engrossed at such a random topic, you failed to take note of the bottle.

“Yo~ (y/n)~” Yukie’s lazy voice sent chills down your spine. Eyes widening at the realization that you forgot to focus your quirk on the bottle, you uttered a few curse words. “So, what’s with you and Akaashi?”

Mako gasped and covered her mouth. Telling her it was okay, you tried to wiggle your out.

“That’s not really a truth question.”

“Okay.” She crossed her arms and merely gave a lazy smirk. “If given the chance, would you take him to the rooftop and kiss him, tonight?”

“Why not?” You shrugged.

“Noted.” Kaori mumbled to herself, enough for you to hear. “Now that that’s over with, how ‘bout we do an open forum? Like what do you guys wanna talk about? Anything bothering you?”

Things went smoothly after that. Feeling a bit sleepy, you stifled a yawn and stretched without moving. Not that their problems or thoughts weren’t interesting, it was just the fact that today was a rather long day and the futon was very inviting. Reaching for your phone, you checked your messages and found Asami had replied.

**Asami-chan: AAHHHH YOU BIIITSHH!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH MY BOKUTO?! AND HOW DARE YOU DID NOT TAKE A SOLO PIC OF HIM?!**

**You: Drool. Chill. I’ll take one tomorrow.**

Opening your mother’s response, you had to love how she sent a full on paragraph about how you should take care and that she misses you even more and a lot of fluffy words that made you smile. Reading the last part, you simply texted you loved her.

The last of the messages was sent no more than 4 minutes ago.

**Akaashi: Good evening. Are you awake?**

**You: Yeah. We’re having a girl’s night here.**

It was a bit of a shocker to see that he was now replying.

**Akaashi: If you’re hungry, I have a snack bar.**

**You: Is it even allowed to go out of the rooms this time of night?**

**Akaashi: It’s still early. And Bokuto-san is still practicing with Kuroo-san so I have some spare time.**

**You: Can’t get enough of me?**

**Akaashi: I’ll meet you by the entrance.**

Heart beating faster, you were now in a cinch. With the way the girls night was going, for sure you would be teased no doubt if you would mention his name. More so that the question given to you involved the person you were about to meet. Thinking about a reason, you stood up and went towards your bag. Rummaging aimlessly, you saw a napkin and nodded to yourself.

“I’ll be back.” Waving the item, the girls shooed you till you closed the door. Thus began the small run towards the entrance. When the last flight of stairs came, you slowed down and walked. Gotta catch your breath and not look like a fool.

“Hello to you.” You greeted him when you saw him. God he looked so good even with the dim lighting the area had to offer. In his hand were two snack bars. His drenched towel rested on his shoulder. Taking the bar, you sat beside him. Even with all the sweat, he smelled good. “You tired?”

“A bit.” He rolled his left shoulder. “Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san got into a competition and it so happens that I was the only setter in gym 3.”

“Oh.” Fidgeting with the bar, you inhaled and took a big bite. “I, uhh, can massage your shoulders if you want? I have pretty dandy hands”

“You don’t have to.” He stared at his shoes and wiped some non-existent sweat. The prospect of a shoulder massage would be very nice, he had to admit. But the thought of being seen by those two asses in the nearby gym was not good. Scanning the area, he saw the sprinting hill and waited if you would insist.

“I don’t mind.” Tucking a hair behind your ear, you bit your tongue and tried to calm down. “There’s not much malice in it anyway.”

Malice? Where and why did you even think of that word? Wondering why Akaashi stood up, he motioned for you to follow him. When he extended a hand, you didn’t need it but who could resist? Holding on to it, the both of you began to climb up the small sprinting area. Making sure that both of you were now behind the tree, he sat down and leaned on the trunk.

“So, uh, you can face that way to…” Fighting villains was nothing, but having to massage this sweaty man’s shoulders was a feat itself. When he followed instructions, you were now face to shoulder with Akaashi Keiji. This was even scarier when you had to battle with one of the eight precepts of death. With shaky hands, you warned Akaashi that you were about to start. He merely hummed.

When your palms touched his damp shirt, you activated your quirk to aid in relaxing his muscles. One of the advantages of having a quirk like yours was how you could manipulate the heat of your palms. Whenever you had sore or overworked muscles, a massage with your quirk always made you feel a thousand times better within a few minutes. Akaashi leaned in on your touch and let out an exhale. He could feel the effects of what you were secretly doing.

“You really do have dandy hands.” He praised you. Your small fingers delicately massaging the soreness away was something not even his own mother could do. Not wanting to strain you any further, he held on to your hands to signal you to stop. Peering over his shoulder, he gave a small smile and told you that was more than enough.

Leaning back on the trunk, he was amazed at how his body felt much more energized than last time. With your hand still being held by his, he stared at them for a moment before letting go. At the same time, the both of you missed the warmth and small tug.

“Thanks for the massage, (l/n).”

“No big deal.” Feeling that you used a small chunk of your quirk, you were silently thankful he still held on to your hand for an extended period of time. Though, when he let go, you kinda wished he didn’t. “Thanks for the snack bar, Akaashi.”

“Consider it payment for the massage.”

“Hey, hypothetical question.” Seeing him nod, you continued. “What if you, uhh, wake up one morning and find yourself in a completely different world; Different people, environment, everything. What would you do?”

“Hmm…” Giving him a few minutes, you were curious as to what his answer would be. “I’d probably lose my mind for the first couple of days. But I guess I could get information to see if it’s safe or dangerous. What about you?”

“I’d do the same thing.” The crickets were now chirping in the background. A soft breeze passed the both of you causing the leaves to rustle. “What if you met someone in that world? And they make you feel that there’s more to life than having to protect others constantly? Hypothetically, of course.”

“I don’t know.”

“Honestly, same.”


	9. Flustered Chaos

Were you teased when you came back? Yes.

Did you mind it? Not really.

The event’s of the night were more than you could hope for. With the lights now off and a few of the girls softly snoring, you were staring at the ceiling. Why did you ask those questions? Were you actually thinking of those things? Did you not want to become a hero and save quirkless civilians?

All your life, you were flooded with compliments about you making it big. With parents who eventually got greedy, they immediately signed you off to marry Todoroki knowing to have both agencies team up would be such a big lift for them. Of course the engagement was called off and you finally voiced out your thoughts and they apologized.

Now that you were dropped off into a quirkless world, you came to appreciate the simplicities of having such a normal life (Though, you did cheat by using your quirk every now and then). Having to be surrounded with people who used their own strengths was just mesmerizingly inspiring. To work even harder without any power ups was much harder than you anticipated.

And now, your mind went back to Akaashi.

You almost told him that you were not from here. Did you want to tell him, though? Or were you hoping that he would catch up and piece together the small tidbits of information you had been giving him. Maybe you just wanted to be accepted fully? Not as a person who's trying to cope with the new life presented to you but as someone who belongs in his world.

Feeling your phone vibrate, you hid under the blanket and unlocked your phone.

  
**Akaashi: Goodnight.**

**You: Dream of me :p**

**Akaashi: I’ll try my best, hypothetically.**

  
The days had passed and it was now the final day of training camp.

Overall, it was memorable. Bonding with a lot more people than you expected. Seeing just how competitive your team was and the others as well, was invigorating. And maybe the small detail of meeting up with Akaashi by the tree every night might have given you the necessary push to seal the deal. 

Preparing the needed utensils for the barbeque, you could practically hear the growling sounds of stomachs and footsteps approaching as all the managers from each school finally lit the last grill. Once the coach of Nekoma announced that everyone could enjoy as much meat as they could, the boys cheered and hollered.

“Oniku niku niku!” You turned to look at the boy you knew as Tanaka, he was leading this cute dance with Noya, Hinata, and an awkward Kageyama. The four of them seemed to know the lyrics by heart and the sparkle in their eyes were too adorable. When you made eye contact with Noya, he grinned and dragged you to the group.

“Oniku kami-sama, Oniku kami-sama!” You joined in on the small cheer only to have Bokuto join in on the chant as well. “Yahoo!”

“Heeeh~” Kuroo chimed in. Draping his arm over your shoulder, you felt him pulling you away from the crows and towards the cats. “You still owe me a conversation, chibi-chan~”

“Kuroo.” Kenma lightly scolded his friend. His eyes glued to the PZP. “Let her go where she wants.”

“OY! Put that game away before I have to shove food down your throat!” Before Kenma could leave, he managed to hold on to his friend’s collar and drag him over to the nearest grill. With how tall he was, it was an easy task to have a cat and a baby owl under his toned arms.

“I don’t think she wants to be under your sweaty arms, Kuroo-san.” There was that voice again. The same voice that sent chills down your spine. When you first heard it the night Akaashi and you stayed under the tree, you clung onto his arm and felt your body shaking. Remembering that people here had similar voices to those from yours, you let go of his arm and met Tsukki.

“Give me back my baby owl, Kuroo!” Bokuto exclaimed with a small slab of meat in between his chopsticks. “She belongs in our nest , not your den!”

Trying to look for an escape, Yukie or Kaori were nowhere in sight. Kiyoko and Yachi were busy with the antics of their own group. With no other options, you decided to see where their conversation would go. Watching them bickering back and forth, you failed to notice how Kuroo’s arm was now far from your shoulder.

“God, I’m surrounded by dorks.” You amusingly shook your head. Feeling another hand snaking into your wrist, you took a look at the owner only to have your cheeks flare up. Letting Akaashi slowly drag you towards a more less populated area was a bit amusing. “Well, aren’t you a hero?”

“You looked like you needed help from those people.” Handing you a paper plate and chopsticks, you happily accepted it. The both of you began to munch on some meat and vegetables. The spot he chose was as peaceful as the camp could get. Of course he knew it wouldn’t last long knowing Bokuto.

“Do you want juice or water?”

“You decide.”

Putting your plate down, he watched over it as you went to get refreshments. Reaching the table with plastic cups, you were met with only one of each variant. Grabbing them before anyone could, you made your way back to the setter. On your way back, Yukie and Koari caught your attention. The two girls were giving you such teasing smiles to the point you began to wonder if they hid the other drinks.

With your focus on them, you bumped into Akaashi’s back. The drinks spilled a bit on your hands and the back of his shirt.

“Shit.” Placing the drinks down, you quickly took some tissues and began to wipe the cold liquids away. “I got distracted. I’m sorry, Akaashi.”

“Don’t mind, (l/n).” Feeling the stickiness of the juice, he took one last bite before excusing himself. “Wait for me. I’ll change into an extra shirt.”

“I know where your gym bag is, I can do it for you.” You offered. It was partially your fault.

“It’s fine.” He began to walk his way towards gym 3. But when he felt your small hands wrap around his arm again, he let out a defeated sigh. Not much use in arguing.

Gym 3 was a little walk away from the barbeque area. The voices of each player could still be heard from where you two were walking. For a second, the both of you heard Kuroo and Bokuto yelling something about meat. The walk was quiet but nothing too awkward. With both hands on each of your respective sides, Akaashi began to fidget with his fingers, His elbow barely grazing your skin.

When the both of you were now inside the gym, he grabbed his bag and went towards the bench. Taking a seat beside his bag, you watched as he rummaged for his extra shirt. It was incredible how the inside of his bag was arranged meticulously. When he finally found the shirt, Akaashi stepped back and turned around.

‘Why is he tur-’ Your thoughts were cut when your eyes widened. ‘Oh. My. Meat gods.’

Taking his shirt off was something you were not expecting. Being given such a blessed view was enough to make your palms glow. A lot. You’ve seen Todoroki without his shirt, Bakugo in his trademark black sleeveless shirt, or even Shinso after he buffed up. But this was all too different. You held no crushes for those mentioned.

“Fuck...” The glow was too bright. Not even clenching your fists were enough to cancel out the light being emitted. Trying to think of a cover up, you shoved both hands under your thighs and hunched your body a bit.

“Something wrong?” Akaashi asked as he turned around. His new shirt still in his hands. Toned torso now on full display for your eyes to absorb. He wasn’t as beefy as Bokuto but he was chiselled just right by the gods out there. Whatever moves he did in practice, paid off big time. His brows furrowed when he saw the bench...glowing. “Did you actually bring firecrackers here?”

Analyzing his question, you inhaled and held your breath. The tug on your palms were getting stronger as the seconds went by, along with your heart beat and reddening cheeks as well. Todoroki had always told you that you were the weirdest when flustered. Never once did you believe him, but now you saw he might’ve been right all along.

Not sure what to do, you slid off the bench and placed your hands behind your back. Placing them beneath your shirt in an attempt to hide the glow. When he took a step closer, it did not help. Releasing your breath, the heat from your palms became too hot for your shirt to handle.

“(l/n)!” Akaashi ran towards you. The small pillar of smoke forming behind you was not a good sight. Beating the small fire that had ignited, he dropped his shirt when he was sure the chaotic scene was over. Standing in front of you, he rested his hands on your shoulders. “What in the world just happened, (l/n)?”

“It was noth-” Realizing that you had raised both hands and shook your glowing palms in front of him, you were now facing an Akaashi with his jaw slightly hanging and gunmetal eyes reflecting the bright yellow glow on your palm. “I can explain. BUT, please wear a shirt.”

When the (useless) piece of cloth now shielded your eyes from his finely sculpted torso, your quirk had finally calmed down. After giving yourself a mental scolding, you buried your face in your palms. You fucked up in the lamest way possible. Who knew that your demise would be a shirtless boy and not some tragic accident that you would prevent. When you heard him zipping his bag and felt his presence inches away from you, you sat straight.

“You won’t believe me.”

“Try me.” When he saw how your body was slightly trembling, he reached for his bag once more. Taking his jacket out, he unzipped it and made it rest on your shoulders. The small patch of shirt had exposed a fine portion of your back. “You don’t have to tell me. But, it might help ease your mind if you choose to.”

“I want to tell you.” You really did. “I just… I don’t know how or where to start.”

“Start anywhere, it’s okay.” He reassured you. “Take your time.”

“Well, for starters, I don’t carry firecrackers.” You chuckled at such simple thoughts. “I do have a friend who has something similar but much stronger.”

“What do you have, then? Lights?”

“Not really.” Showing him your palms, you activated your quirk. “I, uhh, I can manipulate objects. But only to a certain degree.”

“So what happened back there…”

“Was my quirk going haywire.”

“Quirk? Like superpowers?”

“Yeah. Where I’m from, people like me are everywhere. Think of it as a superhuman population.” Similar to what you showed Bokuto, you began to manipulate the glow on your hands. Slowly they began to form into small orbs. Akaashi stared with childlike wonder at the orbs encircling him with a silent dance. “The same day you met me, I was on some kind of mission. The bad guy we were after, his quirk was water. We managed to capture him but he shot some kind of smoke. I thought I got rid of everything.”

“But you didn’t?”

“I’m here now.” You shrugged and made the small orbs a bit bigger and even shifted their hues to the school’s colors. “I was about to be tested but then I experienced a massive migraine and then, poof, I woke up as your neighbor.”

Cautiously, Akaashi reached out for a tiny glowing orb. He watched as your eyes effortlessly commanded it to swirl around and land softly on to his palm. The warmth he felt from the small object was similar to when you would hold on to him.

“Is this what you can do? Manipulate light?”

“Here, the most I can do is to change a succulent’s properties.” You explained. “As long as the objects I want to manipulate are similar in terms of molecular structure, then I can change them into whatever I want. It is draining though.”

Putting two and two together, Akaashi could feel his chest tightening.

“So when you hold on to me…”

“I can’t explain it but somehow, touching you amplifies my quirk for a few percentages.” You hated yourself for telling him. Of course, your pride won. You couldn’t tell him that along the way, it wasn’t for your quirk anymore. It was more on the sense of comfort he gave you when he pulled you in a little closer. “The highest I can go is 35% but it’s painful to even use.”

“Oh.” Clenching his fists, his eyes landed on your soft features. After hearing everything, he was confused and unsure of what to do. All his life, he had things under control. He always managed to read and analyze things excruciatingly well. However, when he finally chose to let his feelings decide, it only ended up for the worst. All those small gestures he came to secretly love were nothing more than selfish acts.

But, he couldn’t get mad.

If it were him, he too, would’ve done the same thing.

“I know it sounds too good to be true or maybe the meat I ate had drugs in them,” You forced a smile. “But I can’t lie about this. I’m not from here, Akaashi. Not in this dimension at least.”

“How do you plan on going back?” The thought of not being able to see you again was enough to make him break eye contact and play with his fingers.

“I have no idea.” Holding onto his jacket, you pulled the cloth closer to hug your body. “But, if I were to be honest… I kinda like it here.”

“Oh yeah?” He could feel you trying to cheer him up.

“I miss my friends and family, I can’t help it.” You told him. Heat began spreading across your cheeks again. “But, I also found solace with the people here. My mom, my friends from UA, Fukurodani people, Bokuto-san especially.”

Akaashi felt an arrow hitting his chest. But the blush on your face made him question your words. Or maybe it was just his feelings clouding his judgement.

Asking him for his shirt, he handed it to you and watched as your fingers began to pull out the orangy liquid that had stained his shirt. Seeing how it evaporated into nothing, he was more than starstruck when he got his clean and dried shirt back. 

“That’s amazing.” He praised your work.

“I told you, Akaashi.” You stood up and offered him a helping hand. When he accepted it, you pulled him till he collided with your smaller frame. “I’m the most interesting person here in this dimension~”

He’s read a lot of books about how pupils dilate when a person stares at someone they like. And he was sure that yours were. Feeling a bit brave, he snaked his arm around your waist. Seeing how you allowed him to pull you in even closer made his deadpan face turn slightly red.

“I never disagreed with your statement, (l/n).” He leaned in a bit closer. Feeling how you went on your tippy toes, he kept his hold firm to support you. When your eyes fell on to his lips, he felt relieved that the feeling was mutual.

“Do your teammates know you have this cheeky side?” Your heart was beating rapidly by now, Even if your quirk was effective, you enjoyed the high of being Akaashi Keiji’s focus. Letting go of his hand, you activated your quirk.

Akaashi’s breath hitched when he felt your warm hands running across his chest only to be wrapped by your arms to bring him even agonizingly slower.

“They may and they may not.” Brushing the tip of his nose against yours, he could feel the warmth of your breath on his lips. He couldn’t help but smirk at the turn of events. “May I?”

“You don’t have to ask....”

“AGHKAASHEEE!! (Y/N)-CHAN!!”

Pushing each other away, Akaashi quickly turned and gave all his attention to his bag. He was cursing how Bokuto chose to intrude at such an intimate and perfect time. Touching the burnt area of your shirt, you returned it back to its original state. Just as you handed the jacket back, the familiar head of gray and black appeared.

“Hey hey! You two are taking way too long!” Bokuto slapped Akaashi’s back. Used to his antics, Akaashi apologized for both of your sakes even though it wasn’t necessary. Squinting his owl like eyes, Bokuto tilted his head and pouted.

‘Nothing happened.’ Akaashi could tell that the spiker was onto something. But, if he looked back, nothing really did happen. And that itself was the problem.

‘Did I interrupt something?’ Bokuto’s eyes widened when he saw the slightly higher degree of awkwardness and some kind of tension in the room.

‘You did.’

Watching the two men having a moment, you couldn’t help but giggle. Now that the person you liked knew your biggest secret, you felt much more comfortable and open. Though, you were more than willing to give him time to absorb the information you had just given him. Yet, the mere fact that Akaashi was also feeling mutual made you a bit paranoid. The looming fear you kept at bay now crept closer and closer. What if your quirk would send you back?

Shaking the negativity away, you cleared your throat and told them that it was time to head back to the barbecue. Bokuto happily skipped his way out with his mouth drooling at the concept of eating again.


	10. Getting to Know You

“Shall we?” Offering his arm, you gladly accepted it. This time, he couldn’t help the small content smile on his face when you fully held on to him. When the both of you were out of the gym, Bokuto had already turned around the corner leaving you two alone. “So, let me get this straight. You’re not from here, you have powers, and I somehow give you energy?”

“More or less.” Your other hand began to play with his fingers. “But it never goes past 35%.”

“How does it feel? To be stuck at that level? Is it frustrating for you?” He caught your fingers and intertwined them in his.

“Ooh~ You’re a curious one.” By now your knees were weak from being able to hold his hand. “At first, I was scared. Having to assess the situation is always tricky. When I realized that no one here has a quirk, I guess it was safe to assume that nothing could go wrong. It doesn’t necessarily suck. Being here for almost 3 months now, I actually like having not to rely on my quirk.”

“Do you ever think about what’s happening in your, uhh, dimension?”

“I do, every now and then.” For a second, you debated on telling him about being able to feel Todoroki’s warmth on your hands. “But, compared to my dimension, your world is a paradise.”

“What was UA, then?”

“It was the top school in Japan for producing great heroes.”

“Heroes?”

“Yeah.” God it felt so good to talk about home. Leaning your head on his arm, you continued. “I wanted to become a hero. Took the exam, passed, and got placed on the hero course. It sounds weird, I know, but it's pretty common there.”

“Your world sounds like a manga.” He stopped walking and faced you. Seeing you in a new light made him feel as if that tug he kept feeling had its purpose.

The moment he met you, Akaashi couldn’t help but want to get to know you more. When you took up the offer to be manager, it was the perfect opportunity. During the first day, he had managed to show off a bit by saving you from that particular chance ball. He could still remember the way you kept his eyes on him for longer periods of time.

He did feel that something was off. The bike-firecracker incident never made sense to him. Now that you told him, things just made sense now. But, with the knowledge that you liked him back, would it be unethical or selfish that he wished you would prefer to stay here?

“It’s not selfish, Akaashi.” His eyes widened. “No, I don’t read minds. It was just obvious because I’ve been thinking about the same thing too.”

The sounds of chattering and the aroma of the barbeque was much nearer now. Letting go of his arm, you made him enter the area first and trailed behind him. Walking back to your spot, you were met with empty plates and immediately assumed that Bokuto ate both your shares. Not minding it too much, Akaashi and you went with the team and ate there.

Hours had passed and the sun was now setting. Each team was now saying farewell to the others. Watching them board the bus, all of you were now waving the Karasuno crows goodbye. The next time you would see them would be in a few months. Not long after, the Fukurodani team was now lining up to enter the bus.

Taking the same seat, you stuffed your bag beneath you and wondered who would take the vacant seat. Bokuto had now entered the bus and he beamed when he saw the vacancy, before he could even sit…

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi spoke with a deadly unemotional tone. “Washio-san has something he wants to tell you.”

Tossing his bag to the seat beside you, Akaashi had to smirk at the face his friend gave him. Pouty face and deflated hair when Washio denied the allegations about him. Crossing his arms to his chest, Bokuto had to nod and cheer for his friend. This would have to be the first time for him to actually see such a range of emotion from him. Though, if he were to be honest, Bokuto was going to give the seat to Akaashi.

“You don’t feel sorry for Washio-san?” You teased your seatmate.

“Bokuto-san falls asleep every time we head back to school.” Especially when he sits beside their # 2 player. “I can switch seats with him if you want.”

Holding his shirt, you looked down and avoided eye contact. Your palms glowed a bit and he covered the glow with his hands, bringing them to his thighs. Brushing his thumb on your skin, you relaxed and huffed at his little prank.

The scenery was now changing as the travel back home began. Feeling drowsy, Akaashi offered his shoulder with red cheeks. Not long after, your breathing slowed down and evened. He stared at your sleeping form and rested his head on yours. The rest of the team were now sleeping so a little PDA was safe.

Noticing how your palms would occasionally glow faintly, he made sure to cover them before allowing himself the privilege to fall asleep.

Around 30 minutes before the bus would reach the school, Akaashi woke up. With your head nuzzling his neck and your palms faintly glowing, he was sure he could have a stroke with the amount of blood rushing through his cheeks. Glancing at the view, it wouldn’t be long before the bus would arrive.

Slowly checking if the others were still sleeping, he took a look at your palms. There were a million questions running through his brain. How old were you when you found out about your quirk? What was life like with having quirks? When you stated you went to a school that nurtured heroes, does that mean the diversity of quirks were so wide and varied? Was this ‘Shoto’ one of your friends from your side of the dimension?

With the sun now low in the orange and red sky, he covered your hands once more. Just in time for you to stir and wake up. Stretching a bit, he saw how the glow began to disappear.

“Sleep well?”

“You make a great pillow.” It was true though.

“The coach will be gathering us for a short meeting later.” He explained. “Do you want to have dinner?”

“In the same cafe?” Not bothering to fight the smile, you felt your palms heating up. Taking them away from his, you hid them underneath your thighs. Your face and the tips of your ears red. “Sorry. That happens when I can’t control my feelings.”

“Yes. In the same cafe.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of you being flustered and your quirk showing it.

Moments later, all of you were now seated on the gym floors. The small announcement the coach gave was nothing too important. He merely stated that the incoming practices will be a little longer and a bit more straining for the players. Everyone nodded and took note of the days with no practices. Next thing you knew, you were now saying goodbye to the others and walking down the streets with Akaashi.

“Can I hold your hand?” He needed to make sure you were on the same page. There was no answer. You simply held his hand and laced your fingers with his. Seeing you giddy always made him happy.

“I bet you have a lot of questions. Go ahead and ask.”

“What’s your world like?”

“Just like this except we had bad guys almost everywhere. One of the worst one’s sounds like Tsukki, by the way.”

“Oh. That’s why.” He did not expect you to cling on to him when you met the tall middle blocker of Karasuno. The way your tightness and slight trembling of your shoulders made him wonder if you had any kind of trauma. He was wrong, but not really. “Have you fought big time bad guys?”

“Once… No twice. No wait, three times!” There were just too many instances by now. “The worst would have to be the one where we tried to save a little girl from her guardian. I didn’t fight the big boss but I did fight one of his henchmen. It was troublesome and I got badly injured.”

Opening the doors to the cafe, the two of you ordered your respective dishes and sat in the same booth. This time, you sat beside each other. Akaashi’s hand still laced with yours.

“Why did you want to be a hero?”

“That’s what everybody, or at least a big majority, wanted to be.” He noticed how your stare became distant. “My quirk is pretty high up there and my parents were proud. Everyone told me and even I began to think that things would be a walk in the park.”

“What’s your quirk at 100%?” He just had to ask.

“Well…” You never used your quirk at 100%. “I’ve never used it to that percentage. I usually use it until 80%. But, the thing with me is that if my quirk is below 40%, I can only do basic things. If it’s changing properties, then I can do plants. If it’s at 80% then you can expect to see me breaking huge chunks of cement or lifting boulders 50 times my weight. It’s draining but we train everyday.”

“That’s a lot of information to swallow.” He admitted. The laugh you gave him was reassuring enough. “Why did you tell me?”

“I never intended on telling you today. I envisioned myself saving a cat or safely pushing an old lady away from danger.” Facepalming, you cringed at how you exposed yourself. Akaashi understood that his little flaunting act was the main cause why you two were now holding hands in a small booth waiting for your food.

“So, Ushiwaka being your ex?”

You laughed. A loud one.

“I have never met that person in my life!” Shaking your head with amusement, you explained how you had to search his nearly empty social media accounts. Or the shock you experienced when you found out about him.

“You hold no memories here? Not even random childhood memories from your mom?”

“The only memories I have are from my dimension. It’s creepy looking at pictures of your younger self and having zero recollection. I got used to seeing it though. Every now and then I get tidbits of information as to who I was here. But it just stops at the present.”

“You’re very brave.” He couldn’t imagine the mental stress you were going through. “You really are meant to be a hero.”

“Frankly speaking, being a hero might sound cool and all but it…” Without realizing, you squeezed his hand. Chewing on your lower lip, you let out a shaky exhale. “It’s petrifying. Having villains infiltrate your school activities, defending the weak, and having to face the uncertainty of making it out alive takes a toll on you.”

“I’m sorry. I touched a sensitive topic.”

“Is it sad to say that’s not even a sensitive topic?” You leaned onto his shoulder. “I’ve fought with my life on the line twice. The other one got me staying in the hospital for 2 weeks.”

“Well,” He raised your head, index and thumb softly holding your chin. His gunmetal eyes met your (e/c). “I may not have powers or a quirk, but I will try my best to become a hero to you.”

“Akaashi…”

Your eyes began to cloud and lower lip to quiver. Hearing such simple words may sound cheesy to regular people in his dimension, but as someone who came from an environment where you were trained to put others first, it was enough to let you blink a waterfall of tears. Each mental strain you had undergone, from the USJ Attack, the LoV infiltrating your training camp, and even having to help Fatgum and Kiri with the eight precepts manifested.

Letting go of your hand, he pulled you into his arms. It made him think what exactly did you go through to make you react to those words. He meant them with all his being, of course, but the impact left him speechless. Maybe life in hero centered mangas weren’t as great as he thought.

Right on time, when you calmed down, the food arrived.

When the both of you were now standing outside your houses, you took your phone and checked the time. Avoiding eye contact, you scratched your nape.

“It’s still relatively early,” You were being bold and that amazed you. “Do you wanna drop by my house and chill? BUT NOT IN THAT WAY, OKAY! Just like, you know, get to know each other more or some shit.”

Taking the lead, Akaashi dragged your red face all the way to your door. Opening the entryway for you, you stepped in with your mother yelling from the kitchen. Announcing that Akaashi was here and that the two of you would stay in your room, you heard some teasing. Going up the stairs, your o-mother yelled your name.

“(y/n)!”

“Mom?”

“...Use protection!”

“WHAT THE HECK?! MOM!”

You half expected she would add more salt to the burn but that was least expected. Leading the red faced Akaashi to your room, he was surprised to see it very empty and barely any mementos. You weren’t kidding when you said you had no memories until the day you arrived here. Telling him to put his bag on your bed, he complied and soon helped in getting some pillows from the storage room. Seconds later, both of you were now sitting on the floor.

“What was your childhood like, Akaashi?”

“Normal for my dimension’s standards.” He reached for your hands and admired how you activated the yellow glow. “Aside from volleyball, I also liked reading. No particular genre, anything that catches my eye.”

“Do you plan to go pro?”

“Not quite.” He truthfully answered. “Volleyball is my life but I would like to take up literature one day.”

“What made you choose Fukurodani?”

“I was sent a recommendation letter. I had the option to choose between 2 schools but I chose this one.”

“Why choose this school?”

“I saw Bokuto-san playing and I was just so mesmerized at how much he loved the sport. I had no idea just how much of a handful he was but I don’t mind. Bokuto-san is who he is.” His eyes followed the small glowing orbs you had formed again. With the privacy surrounding you two, the orbs were much brighter and bigger. “What was your childhood like?”

“A rollercoaster ride.” Focusing a bit on your quirk, you morphed the orbs into one. Slowly the balls began to mold into an owl. Akaashi’s eyes sparkled at the sight before him. “When my quirk fully manifested, my parents boasted me around. It caught the attention of some big pro hero. Next thing I knew, my parents signed some papers and I was meeting up with his kid.”

“I don’t quite understand, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The owl landed on Akaashi’s head and a few feathers of light began to float in front of him. “In my world, we have this thing called quirk-marriages. It’s exactly like an arranged marriage except it involves the person’s quirk.”

“Y-you’re engaged?” The look of horror in his eyes was clear.

“Was.” You saw his shoulders relax. “The guy I was supposed to marry was Todoroki Shoto, not that the name even matters here, and the engagement got called off two years ago. Both of us were glad his dad had an epiphany. He was sweet and all but I never saw him in that way.”

“What was his quirk?”

“Todoroki was a special one. He was the result of a quirk marriage. He has two.” Akaashi’s eyebrows jumped at the thought of having two kinds of quirks. One was enough but two? “We teased him ‘half and half’ since his quirk is fire and ice.”

“Wow. He balances himself.”

“He really does~ Even his hair is balanced. Half white and half red.”

“Huh, this world really is bland compared to yours.”

“On the contrary, it’s not.”

“I highly doubt that, (l/n). Everyday is like an unknown chapter waiting to present itself. The prospect of living or dying high, but I’m pretty sure all of you find it to be worth the hassle.”

“There’s that but there’s also you.” It was your turn to see him with his eyes wide open. It felt so fluffy to see the prettiest setter staring at your palms and trying his best to control the blood rushing on his cheeks. “I know you’ve only met me for less than 3 months, but I can say that you’ve given me comfort in ways you can’t fathom.”

Feeling his chest swelling, he pulled you back into his arms. His soft hair tickling your cheek as you relaxed into his arms. Your warmth was comforting as he buried himself in your hair.

“Do you wanna see me use it on that plant?” You offered. Voice a little muffled from inhaling his godly scent. “You’ve been touching me a lot so I might have a bit more juice-- gods that sounds wrong but you get the point.”

“If you insist.”

Slowly unwrapping his arms, you pouted at the sensation of wanting to just stay still and hug him back. Caressing your cheek, Akaashi smiled a bit. Taking in sharp breath, you could feel your heart rate rising again. Screw it. There was no way you were going to ruin the moment.

Stretching your hand, your palm glowed the brightest it's ever been since you arrived in this dimension. Following the tugging sensation, you began to manipulate the air around the houseplant. Akaashi did a double take when he realized what you were doing. Watching the area around the plant distort, it only took a second before the small pot was now floating above your palm.

Placing the little pot in between you two, your mind was blank and you were not sure what to change it into. You could go bold and flashy by changing it completely into a new plant or just turn it back into a desert rose.

“What flowers do you like looking at, Akaashi?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“Do you like roses?”

“I don’t see a reason not to.”

Nodding your head, you were now using both your hands. The Hoya plant now began to hover along with the soil. With each curl of your finger, the plant began to morph into something else. The floating orbs were nowhere to be seen. In the blink of an eye, Akaashi let out a small ‘oh’ once a single stem of a rose now replaced the bushy succulent from before.

The rose was not fully opened yet. Placing everything back into the pot, you were now using just one hand. Pointing your finger at the closed bud, you traced imaginary circles with your index and the man in front of you watched it bloom in front of his eyes.

“W-why aren’t there any floating lights?” He had to wonder.

“I like to be flashy sometimes~” You smirked. “I can make them but for small magical stuff like these, it’s all up to me if I want them or skip ‘em.”

“You just changed the entire composition of the succulent.” His finger touching the soft petal. “Are you tired?”

“Just a bit. My body gets used to it pretty quickly. This used to be a desert rose but I changed it into the Hoya plant last week. So by now, it’s not too tiring.”

“Your quirk is amazing.” Akaashi praised you. His hand found your cheek again. Leaning to his touch, you concluded that he was even more addictive than you thought. In small and delicate movements, his thumb brushed your pink tainted cheeks. “You must’ve been very strong.”

“I tend to hold back when I use my quirk.” You looked down. “My quirk isn’t that strong because of that.”

“Why hold back something so beautiful?”

“It can be destructive just like all the other quirks.” Patting your lap, the owl you made rested on the spot you touched. “If I’m in a neutral or content state, its glow is yellow or what I want it to be. But once my negative emotions come out, it tends to turn into either red or black.”

“How was it when you first came here?”

“It was yellow. Faint but yellow.” Shifting the colors of the owl, Akaashi took note of how faint the glow was when you first arrived. The glow was barely there from what he could tell. When it shifted to red, the soft edges were now replaced with torn and jagged lines. The cuteness of the owl faded away into a more feral and hungry looking bird. Snapping your finger, the creature disappeared. “You’re not weirded out?”

“I am.” Akaashi stared blindly into space. “It’s a lot to digest. A part of me thinks this is all a dream but I know it’s not.”

“It is information overload.” For a moment, you wanted to crawl into his lap and nuzzle on to his neck. Instead, you scratched your cheek and returned the plant to its original spot. “If I were to be honest, I’m not sure if telling you was the right thing to do. I would rather have you be ignorant than to be mixed into the chaos of my world.”

“You wanted to be a hero, right?” Noticing how you were chewing your inner cheek, he had to wonder. What other secrets were you keeping? “Then there’s no reason for me not to trust you. You may not be from here but you're a main protagonist in my personal world.”

“God. Even in times like this you’re so beautiful.” You uttered under your breath. 

Stretching his arms out, you saw his smile once more. Giving a nod, he gestures for you to come closer and sit on his lap. With a fast beating heart, he adjusted his position to make you more comfortable. Once the both of you were good, he tucked a loose strand of hair. His mesmerizing eyes solely focused on you.

“Let’s be each other's hero, (l/n)?”

“You know,” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Heroes aren’t supposed to leave debts.”

“I believe I don’t owe anybody.” Once again his large hand caressed your cheek. His thumb lightly brushing your lower lip. Pulling you in inch by inch, his eyes landed on your lips and back to your eyes. “Are you always this alluring?”

“Eh. Depends on whose lap I’m sitting on.”

Closing the gap together, your lips met his soft one’s. This was nothing compared to your first kiss. The way his lips molded with yours made each butterfly in your belly to flutter. Feeling him snaking his arms around your waist, you gladly pulled him in closer and hugged him tighter. By now, you were sure that Akaashi could feel your rapidly beating heart.

Feeling his tongue running along your lower lip, you happily gave him entrance. It was a rather sloppy and messy kiss from this point on. Shifting your position, you now straddled him and tangled your fingers through his hair.

As of the moment, the only thing in both your minds was the feeling of your lips and tongue dancing with each other. If this was a dream, then you would be too scared to wake up. In all the days of being in this dimension, it was only now you felt that you were truly safe and belonged.

Being human, the both of you broke the kiss at the same time. Panting and catching both your breaths.

Noticing your room was a bit brighter than before, the both of you stared at the small firefly like orbs that danced around the both of you. Hiding your face on his shoulder, Akaashi chuckled and wrapped his arms around you once more.


	11. Moments Like These

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi set the ball towards the beefy boy. It had already been a few minutes and he was sure Bokuto was already riled up and ready to redeem himself. None of them were expecting him to unleash his emo mode during practice time. “It’s all yours.”

With such excellent form, Bokuto cross spiked the ball and won his side of the court a set. The three man block across from him nodded and cheered for him. Behind his back, Akaashi gave the signal to Konoha, Washio, and Haruki to further lighten his mood. That had to be the most half assed ‘Hey Hey Hey’ you’ve heard in a while.

It had been a very good four months since the kiss. Your relationship with Akaashi was still kept lowkey, but both of you chose that path. Some of the members were starting to doubt while the two managers still had to break your defense. None of them succeeded. It reached the point that things were beginning to become an inside joke. Who among the team would break the wall and finally get the answers they wanted?

Handing his water bottle, Akaashi brushed his finger against yours. Lingering his gaze with yours for a few seconds, your breath still hitches when he sets his eyes on you. With each player now sipping on bottles and wiping their sweat, you sat down beside your man and silently activated your quirk.

His body was hot from the rigid training but he somehow developed the sense of when you would use your quirk on him. Feeling the heat being pulled away, he let out a long sigh and felt his energy levels rising up. The others began to wonder whether or not the both of you were doing outside club activities that decreased his recovery time. 

Now that practice was over, all of you now bid goodbyes and walked your way back home. Hand in hand, Akaashi and you went over the day's events.

“You’ve been getting better at your sets, Akaashi~”

“It still needs a bit more timing. Bokuto-san’s sets are getting better but I still have to adjust a bit more for Washio-san.” You had also taken note just how harsh he was on himself. Reminding him that he always did a great job, he squeezed your hand and pulled you closer. 

As for your quirk, you always took note of its presence. Despite kissing him as often as you could, being more touchy, and intimate, it was still at 35%. Though, you were using it less and less as the days passed by. Most of the time, you would use it on Akaashi to let him recover more. It amazed you that on days you let him recover on his own, there were no changes and almost as if his body adjusted to your quirks constant use.

By now, you were used to living in this dimension. Adjustments were quick and you even found time to hang out with Asami and Akiko. O-mother now held on to a great piece of your heart and you even began to exchange ‘Love you’s every now and then.

Life is peaceful. That’s what you told yourself.

The only stress you got were during games but it was all worth it when you saw just how well your boys cooperated.

“Lost in thought again?” Akaashi cut your nostalgic trip. “Is everything okay?”

“Better than okay.” Hopping a bit to kiss his cheek, you adored how his cheeks slowly formed a blush. He really is beautiful. And that small smile that only you saw? Swoon. “Akaashi?”

“(l/n)?”

“Are we…” You knew you would sound desperate but it was something you needed to know and be sure of. “Are we dating?”

“Do you need verbal assurance?” He stopped walking and held your shoulders. Making you speechless was as easy as ever. It was your turn to blush and he loved it. “Be my hero?”

“Akaashiii~” You playfully punched his chest earning a small chuckle.

“Alright. Be mine, (y/n)?” He held cupped both cheeks till your lips were now pouting. “Though I know it’s four months too late to ask…”

Nodding happily at the assurance, you held his hands and happily accepted his lips. It was a short peck but still enough to send the butterflies in your stomach to rave. When he let go of your face, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he around your waist. Lifting you up, he began to walk as you giggled in the crook of his neck, your legs swaying side to side.

Arriving at your houses, Akaashi now opened the door for you and still chose not to let go of your hand. A minuscule pout was visible and that made your heart melt.

“Akaashi~ You’ll see me tomorrow.” Taking a step forward, you felt his fingers lacing with yours. “We can still exchange paper airplanes before we sleep, okay?”

“Fine.” Leaning down to kiss your cheeks, Akaashi made sure to kiss your knuckles as well. “See you later, (y/n).”

Never in your life did you hear your name sound like such a guilty pleasure. Losing your balance a bit, Akaashi was ready to catch you but you regained composure and cleared your throat. This man knew you were weak and took advantage of it. Of course, you didn’t mind.

“I’ll see you later, Keiji~” Whooh even saying his name made you turn into a tomato.

Squeezing your hand before letting go, he still bowed before taking his leave. When the door lock clicked, you buried your face in your palms and let out an inhumane noise that caught the attention of your o-mother.

“I’m assuming ya’ll are dating?” She slapped your back harshly. A cheeky grin resting on her face. “Don’t deny it honey. Your face says it all. C’mon, into the dining room you go.”

Dragging you by the arm, you were now seated with a tub of ice cream. Imaginary flowers floating behind her as she began to shower you with questions.

“Are you guys dating? I heard you two calling each other by your names.”

“Yeah~” You shoved a spoonful of ice cream. Brainfreeze meant nothing to you with your quirk.

“Since now?”

“I guess four months ago.”

“AHH!!” She slammed her palm on the table. “WHEN HE DROPPED YOU OFF FROM CAMP AND I CRACKED THAT PROTECTION JOKE! Young lady you better have used protection!”

“Ma! We didn’t do anything okay!” Which was true except for the continuous makeout session that followed.

“It’s fine. I mean we are in the new age. And, you're in the age of curiosity so I might as well encourage safety. Unless you want to be on the pill, then we can schedule a doctors appointment to see if you’re safe to take it.”

If that was your real mother, she would choke on the first sentence. There was no way possible for your family to talk about sex ed like that. Not sure how to respond, you gave an awkward smile, nod, and took another spoonful of ice cream.

“Besides, Akaashi-kun is a nice guy. I would be surprised if you didn’t develop feelings for such a gentleman. Both of you did a great job at hiding it though. Four months under the radar? Amazing.” She pinched your cheek and kissed it after. “Clean up when your finished~”

Now that you were finished with everything, you were now preparing pieces of bond paper. The window meetings you two shared was also one of those times you used your quirk. Akaashi always questioned how you managed to send that paper airplane the first time, when he knew about your quirk, he nodded to himself.

Preparing your chair, you watched as he opened his window and waved at you. Preparing to send a plane, you used your quirk and watched as the plane glided through the air and landed on your palm.

‘Coach said there’s no saturday practice.’ He wrote.

Taking your pen, you scribbled down your reply and sent the plane back to him.

‘Are you asking me out, neighbor?’

“If that’s alright with you.” Akaashi said out loud.

What you’d give to go over to his house. Recalling the distance, it was around five meters. Too far to jump and the angle of your windows made things difficult. The boy watched as your eyes began to wander around the environment. When you stared at your palms, he tilted his head, curious to see what you were about to do.

“Do you want me to come over?” Your voice not too loud for the other members of each house to hear.

“Through the front door…?” There was only one possibility his quirkless mind could think of. The scenario of you manipulating the air around you and floating all the way to his window or vice versa. Knowing the nature of your quirk, other things were possible but he still couldn’t comprehend just what you could do.

“Lemme just look up something real quick.” Grabbing your phone, you searched for possible invisible materials or something similar at least. When you landed on one article, you searched for its components and went back to the window. With the lesser amount of usage on your quirk, you were pretty confident that creating something from scratch would be possible. Of course, you’re not Momo but if you tried hard enough, you could make small things.

Akaashi observed as your palms began to glow the brightest he’d ever seen. Squinting his eyes, he could see how the area around your hand was beginning to distort.

“What exactly are you doing, (y/n)?”

“Hush, Keiji.” You were almost done. “You can’t rush perfection… and safety.”

When the glow stopped, you put on a little weight on the small invisible bridge you made. Checking its sturdiness, you concluded that it would hold at most 100kg. Making sure that it wasn’t as narrow, your fingertips felt the invisible floor. One meter was alright.

Climbing out your window, you scanned the houses across and made sure their curtains were drawn. Seeing that things were clear, you began to walk. Akaashi’s face was full of questions. Reaching out his window, he felt something solid but his eyes couldn’t see. Looking closer, he could see how the edges seemed to be reflecting light.

Extending a hand, Akaashi helped you enter his room.

“I did not really think this through.” You looked at the things in his room. His bed,which you only saw from afar, had black and white sheets. Books were sprawled out on his desk and a volleyball resting underneath. His jersey, which you presumed was newly laundered, was hung on his wall. “Anything PG you wanna do?”

“Nothing comes to mind.” His eyes went back to his window. “Aren’t people going to see that?”

“They won’t. Well if they squint real hard, they might be able to see how the light is being reflected and there’s barely any shadow in a particular area. But, it’s like the Indiana Bones movie? You can see it if you look at it from a particular angle.”

Taking your hand, Akaashi led you to his bed and sat down. He may be calm but his mind was running.

“Did you date anybody in your dimension?” Might as well be blunt about it, he thought.

“It’s rather difficult to date in my world.” You scooted closer and leaned on his shoulder. “Or maybe it was just for my class. A lot of bat shit crazy things happened to my class. We did have crushes tho~”

“Ah.” He remembers. “Hawks? What quirk did he have?”

“Hawks had wings. Like legit red wings that he uses to fly around.” You facepalmed at the memories with the cheeky bird child man. “Hawks was a pro hero and ranked #2.”

“Pro hero?”

“Mhmm. A committee decided that having hero rankings would help heighten security. To be honest, it only amped the competition between heroes. Not the best move on their part.” Glancing at his desk, you saw how he taped the first paperplane you sent to him on his wall. Resting your chin on his shoulder, your faces were now inches apart. From this angle, you saw how his gunmetal eyes bore silver and blue hues. “Can’t help but wonder, what kind of quirk would you have if you lived in my dimension…”

“Those dreams you mentioned a while back,” He inched his face closer. “Were those real?”

“They were.” The tips of your noses were now touching. “Now, tell me. Why is your face impossibly close to mine, Keiji?”

He smirked. Your breath hitched.

“A certain someone initiated something.” His lips brushed yours gently. Staring into your eyes once more, he slowly licked his lips and met yours with his. It was only a peck. A very short one. One that would make you want more, he was sure of it. “You did use a good amount of your quirk right, (y/n)?”

Imitating his action, you clashed your lips with his. Biting on his lower lip before releasing it.

“I did.” Feeling his hands wrap around your waist, you allowed yourself to be pulled by him. Sitting on his lap, you wrapped your arms around his neck and traced his jawline. “My quirk’s been drained real good.”

“I think I can help.” Both of his thumbs now traced small circles on your thighs. Shifting your positions, you saw the world turn into a blur as Akaashi managed to place your body onto his bed. Your head now resting on his pillow that smelled just like him. “Is this okay with you?”

Not bothering to answer, you tangled your fingers through his hair and pulled him in to meet your lips. The whole sensation of having THE prettiest human you’ve ever seen was out of this world, quite literally. Carefully putting his weight on you, Akaashi’s kiss became much deeper. Untangling your fingers from his hair, you found yourself tracing lines on his very toned back. Feeling his muscles flexing, chills ran down your spine when his fingers began to slowly brush your bare waist.

Letting out a shaky breath, you let out a soft moan when his tongue entered your mouth. With your hands now turning numb, you balled your fists and held on to his shirt. What you’d give to take his shirt off but you still had the decency to think he might not like it.

Biting and sucking on your tongue, Akaashi prepped himself on his elbow and saw just how much of a mess you were. Red cheeks, eyes that showed him you wanted more, and labored breathing made him smirk before sofly tracing your jaw. Leaning back down, he admired how you squirmed underneath him when he began to kiss your neck.

“How’s your quirk?” He asked in between kisses.

“Let me check.” You smirked when he rested on his elbows to see what you were about to do. Twirling your finger, you heard the faint click of the locks. “I think it’s charged pretty good.”

Lifting his body, you observed as he reached for your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. Bending a bit to kiss your knuckles, Akaashi smiled and let go of your hand. Your eyes widened when he pulled his shirt off.

“Holy smokes…” Clenching your fists, you tried to control the glow your palms were emitting. How does your quirk manage to expose your feelings when you're flustered but not when you're scared to death when you're fighting villains? Tracing the cuts of his body with your eyes, you sent out a silent prayer to the meat gods for the sight. When he leaned back in, just inches away from your face, you bit your lip.

“It was getting hot.” Akaashi kissed your cheek. “You okay, (y/n)?”

“I mean… a very pretty setter is on top of me, and shirtless too, my quirk is exposing me, we’re having a make out session, and I’m in your room?” You pinched his cheek. “Nothing can top this~”

Turning to his side, you were now resting your head on his arm as he draped his other one on your waist. Yawning, you hugged him and the both of you tangled your legs.

“Are you getting sleepy?” Akaashi whispered.

“A bit.” Your eyes were getting heavier. Just as you were about to sit up, you were pulled back into his arms.

“You can stay, you know. You can cross the bridge of shame in the morning.” Kissing your forehead, you let out a small and contented hum. Watching how you raised your arm and snapped your finger, he had to admire how easy everyday things were if you had a quirk. Amused at your little stunt, he felt giddy when you hugged him once more. “What was that for?”

“I turned my lights off.”

“Think you can turn off mine?” It didn’t even take a second. His lights were now off. Closing his eyes, Akaashi felt content being able to sleep beside you. Just as he was about to doze off, his eyes shot back open. Nudging you a bit, he gave out a small warning. “Bokuto-san might call in the middle of the night. Just don’t mind it if my voice is too loud. It usually lasts 2 to 3 minutes max.”

Nodding, Akaashi finally relaxed and went to sleep.


	12. Friends

Time flew by so fast in this dimension. Now that you were well adjusted and loving the new life here, it had not dawned on you that 7 months had already passed. Things were moving smoothly and pleasantly.

“Here you go.” Akaashi handed you a snack bar. The two of you (well maybe three if Bokuto is included) were practically inseparable. The team had finally managed to pin the both of you down and confirm that you two were indeed dating. “Did you sleep well?”

Walking to school was still a thing both of you did. Except this time, fingers were intertwined and barely any distance between the both of you. The only time you two let go was when the school gates were near. Still, walking down the hallways, Akaashi made sure to always brush his fingers with yours.

“I did!” You pulled him in to kiss his cheek. The small smile he gave you still made your stomach butterflies flutter. “I did have a weird dream last night. You and Bokuto-san switched personalities. Seeing you do his ‘HEY HEY HEY’ was just so wrong on all levels.”

“Is there a quirk that can do that?”

At this point in time, you barely relied on your quirk. The feeling of accomplishing things without it’s aid was much more satisfying. Of course, Akaashi still reaped its healing benefits and took note of how his stamina had improved.

“High chances. If we can have a washing machine as a pro-hero, then there’s bound to be a quirk swapping quirk.”

“A washing machine?” He brushed his thumb on the corner of your lip to wipe off a crumb. “Even now, your world still surprises me.”

“It’s great if you hear it.” Leaning on his shoulder, you tightened your hold on his hand. “Living in it is a completely different story. It’s been, what, 7 months since I arrived here and I am more than content with not having to rely on my quirk.”

“What about your combat skills? Shouldn’t you still be sharpening them?”

“I wish I could.” That was true, though. “I’m pretty much useless at 30%. Even if I wanted to lift boulders or shit, I have to maintain at least 40%. The difference is small but the output is huge. I don’t get my quirk’s logic.”

“Well, it’s still early.” The gates were now in sight but he refused to let go of your hand. “I’m pretty sure you can work on your quirk. The others won’t arrive within 30 minutes.”

“It’s been 5 months and you’re still curious to see how I fight?” You giggled.

“Yes.” He nodded. “If my girlfriend trained to be a hero, I’d love to see how you move.”

“Well, you made that sound sexy~” You nudged his elbow. “Think we can have a little action before we head to the gym?”

“It’s 6:30am, (y/n). It’s too early for that.” He teased. Yet his steps were a little faster than before. “But, I guess I can’t oppose the idea.”

The next thing you knew, your back hit the wall as Akaashi hungrily kissed you. With your legs wrapped around his waist, your fingers found themselves coming through his hair. Pinning you even more, Akaashi’s hand undid your ribbon and unbuttoned the first two. Letting go of your lips, he trailed kisses from your cheek down to the crook of your neck.

As he was softly sucking on your skin, you loosened his tie and undid the two buttons as well. Tugging his hair, you were face to face with him again. Lust filled eyes staring back into yours. Leaning in, you gently kissed his lips before returning the favor. Activating your quirk, Akaashi felt his feet leave the ground. Knowing what you were about to do, he could feel you turning the both of you around.

Skillfully placing the both of you on the floor, Akaashi leaned on the wall as his hands began to roam higher and higher up your skirt. Having you straddle him this early in the morning was rather pleasant in all aspects. Tilting his head a bit, he gave you much easier access and felt you sucking on his skin a little harsher this time.

“Make sure it’s hidden under the collar.” He managed to whisper. Hickeys were a common thing to have both your bodies. He smirked at how your only response was a nod.

Caressing your cheek, he admired the way your face glowed even more. Pulling you in softly for another kiss, he felt his stomach fluttering when you smiled.

“We should probably head to the lockers now.”

“Fine.”

“We can continue this in my room later.” He whispered before kissing you deeply.

“Counting the hours~”

Moments later, you were now pumping air into some volleyballs. Morning practice for today would only take an hour so there was plenty of time to freshen up before the homeroom. Now that the gym was packed with your boys, you rolled out the volleyball cart and positioned it beside the net.

Everyone was now used to having you as a ball girl. In fact, some of them even tried to challenge you by purposely hitting the ball too hard or too low. With your hero training, it was nothing but a walk in the park. You did notice, however, that your body began to sweat a bit more. The after effects of not using your quirk for a long time was showing.

Nothing bad happens, though. Just panting and sweating.

“Aghkaashe!” Bokuto yelled. “Can you and (y/n)-chan help with my math later?”

“I don’t mind. What about you, (y/n)?”

“Sure thing~” You approached your two favorite boys. “Bokuto-senpai, how well did you do on your previous quiz?”

The captain’s golden eyes sparkled.

“HAHAHA! Thanks to you both, I managed to get a 32/50! Whatdya think?!” He punched the air and grinned widely. When the both of you applauded he began to jump up and down while shouting his trademark.

“Calm down, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tried to stop him from jumping up and down. His friend obeyed and gave a cheeky thumbs up.

“God, I love you both so much~” You giggled at their exchange.

“But you love Ahkaashi more, don’t you (y/n)-chan?” Bokuto added as he shouldered Akaashi. This time, his deadpan face was holding a soft smile.

“Of course!”

When Konoha’s alarm sounded, each of you began to clean up and prepare for the rest of the day. With how often you did it, it had now become second nature to you. Yukie and Kaori even admitted that you adapted much faster than they had anticipated. Once all of you were now freshened up, the gym was locked once more and each player looked forward for the after school practice.

“Exams are approaching.” Akaashi said as he let you step into the classroom first. “Have you prepared your notes?”

“I did. But, you do remember that the subjects you have here are way too easy for me, right?” Placing your bag on your desk, you took a seat and faced Akaashi. “Shall we study in your room or mine?”

“we can take turns.” Now that he was seated, he fished out one of his notebooks and placed it on his desk. Not that it was needed, it merely became one of his habits. Watching as you dragged your chair closer to him, he offered you a pen and flipped the notebook open.

“So, what do you want me to draw?” This had become one of your recent traditions. Before the start of homeroom, Akaashi noticed how you liked to doodle on his notebooks. Deciding that a special one was needed, he took the liberty of buying a blank journal for you to fill with whatever it is you saw fit.

“Hmm, I recall you saying that you designed your own hero costume.” He saw how your eyes lit up. “May i see what it looked like?”

Starting the sketch, you began to draw a figure and dressed it with your costume.

“So, my costume isn’t flashy unlike the others.” You explained. “A quirk like mine doesn’t really need a lot of support items so I went with mobility and comfort. I decided that simplicity was key. Just the normal jacket, shirt, pants, and boots. The only support item I had were my gloves.”

Sketching your gloves, Akaashi couldn’t help but adore just how focused you were. Tucking in a loose strand of hair, he felt the butterflies in his stomach churning once again as the corners of your mouth formed a smile and your cheeks turning a faint hue of pink.

“What do your gloves do?” They looked like standard fingerless gloves.

“The material was specifically designed to aid in manipulating my quirk. It concentrates the energy I release and wraps around my hand. Sorta like a human torch~” It was a bit difficult to explain how it worked knowing you didn’t listen to the man who gave you the item. As long as it aided you, it was fine.

“What were Todoroki-kun’s support items?”

“Shoto’s support items were mostly temperature regulators. Wristbands and a big one he wears like a backpack to help even him out.” You drew his support items rather well.

“Can you try to sketch Todorki-kun’s face?” Letting you draw your friends was something he wasn’t so comfortable with. Not for that reason of course. He merely assumed that it would be a sensitive topic knowing the circumstances of how you arrived in his world. When you giggled, he tilted his head.

“About time you asked~” Beginning to draw your childhood friend, you continued. “I honestly wouldn’t mind drawing my friends for you, ya know? There’s no way I can introduce you to them so sketching them would be the best alternative.”

“I’m sorry.” He held on to your free hand. “I just didn’t want to make you uncomfy.”

“You never make me uncomfy. Keiji~”

It was a quick sketch of half and half but a good one. He squinted his eye when he took note of the scar. He had heard of Tokoyami and Mina, but this one merely showed a boy about his age with a nasty burn on his face.

“Shoto’s got one helluva back story.” Your thumb began to brush Akaashi’s knuckles. “That scar was given to him by his mum when he was around 5 or 6 years old. It’s sad but he grew to accept it and is now healing.”

“You were engaged before, right?”

“For a while, yeah.” You handed him back the pen and closed the sketchpad. The bell had now rung and right on time, the teacher entered the room. Just as she was relaying a message, you were rummaging in your bag for a notebook.

“Please introduce yourselves~” The teacher said.

“Bakugo Katsuki”

“Midoriya Izuku.”


	13. Fear

Was it actually them?

Blinking a dozen times, they were still standing in front of the room.

The same blonde hair with sharp red eyes. Messy dark green hair with matching soft green eyes. Both of them stared at you with utter disbelief.

If this were any reunion, it would have been amazing and bring a sense of relief. So why did seeing familiar faces cause your chest to tighten? The first instinct was to look at Akaashi but with clenched fists and a tightened jaw, it was something you couldn’t do. For the first time in a while, you activated your quirk and relaxed yourself.

Noticing how your mouth was agape, Akaashi looked at your fist. Seeing how one was faintly glowing, he couldn’t help but recall all the descriptions you had told him. Spiky blonde hair with an angry look plastered on his face, there was no doubt that was Bakugo from your world. The one with softer features and tiny bits of freckles was Deku. Breathing in a little deeper, he found strength to look away and focus on the two exchange students.

‘Shit…’ Those were the words that ran through your mind. Trying to think of possibilities as to how and why they found themselves in this world was beyond you. Startled at the sudden poke from Akaashi, you accepted the small piece of paper on his hand.

**Everything will be okay.**

Meeting Akaashi’s gaze, you pocketed the note and exhaled. Your quirk was not working but his small note was enough to clear your thoughts for a while. If anything, all you wanted to do was to run into his arms and feel his warmth but for now you deemed it best if the two boys did not know about the pretty setter.

When the bell rang for the free period, you stood up and stopped Akaashi from following you. With each step you took towards them, your heart beat increased.

“Deku? Bakugo?” Your voice cracked but it couldn’t be helped.

Standing from their seats, Deku was quick to turn and hug you. Hugs from Deku were no surprise but the hesitation on your part made him let go and hold onto your shoulders. Bakugo eyed you from head to toe before scanning the classroom. Each person all looked like extras to him.

“Is there any place here where we can talk in private?” Deku asked.

“The rooftop is a good option.” You had to answer. Gesturing them to follow, you could feel Akaashi’s stare as you three left the room.

The walk was silent and quick but when the sunshine hit the group you braced yourself.

“D’you have any fucking idea what’s happening?” Bakugo asked as he leaned on the wall and placed his hands in his pocket. Red colored orbs waiting for your choice of words.

“Fill me in.”

“As of the moment, your body is in a coma. Everything about you is stable but your brain activity is showing constant activity.” Deku explained. “You’ve been locked in the clinic for two months now, (n/n).”

Two months? Did time move faster here? Remembering how you felt before finding yourself in this dimension, you deduced that you had fainted and ended up being a vegetable. The concern now was what were you supposed to say or react to the news? Anything you say could be used against you and Akaashi.

Akaashi. Your heart was aching at the thought of what might happen next.

“How did you guys get here?”

“All Might helped us.” Bakugo cut off Deku. “How long have you been in this hellhole?”

“It’s not that much of a hellhole, in all honesty. Everyone here doesn’t have a quirk and crime isn’t all that bad.” You wanted to shrug but that would only make things worse. “How’s everyone?”

“Everyone’s doing well but Todoroki isn’t...”

“Half and half keeps insisting that you’ve been communicating with him through your quirk.” He stood up straight and took a few steps towards Deku and you. “Why’d you stop?”

“I never felt a response.” It was a lie but held some weight. No matter how many times you tried to flicker your quirk, the response never came. To the point where you simply gave up. Or was it because you began to favor living here?

“How many months have you been here?” Bakugo spoke slowly which was new for you.

“7 months, turning 8. Time probably moves faster here.”  
For a moment, all three of you were silent. If it weren’t for the bell, you were almost certain that Bakugo would have noticed how you were less enthusiastic about their arrival. Though, the walk back to the classroom was a bit stressful, you made sure to avoid the third year classrooms. Ultimately failing when you were now heading down the stairs.

“(y/n)-chan!”

Of course it just had to be him.

“Bokuto-san?” You put on a fake smile. One that made him stop in his tracks and squint his eyes. “Are you having free period?”

“Yeah! Who are these two?” He pointed to the two people accompanying you.

“They’re my friends from Musutafu. They’re exchange students and I took them for a small tour.”

“WHAAA!” Bokuto extended a hand, to which both of them accepted. “I’m Bokuto, 3rd year. Captain of the volleyball team! (y/n)-chan’s our manager and she’s been doing a pretty good job! Come watch us play later if you have time!”

“Manager?” Bakugo repeated.

“Yeah! She helps in our prepping our matches and makes Aka-”

“Bokuto-san.” You butted in. “We still have classes but I’ll try to let them watch you later, okay?”

Taken back a bit, Bokuto laughed and apologized. Letting all of you walk back to your rooms, he couldn’t help but scratch his salt and pepper hair. This was the first time you ever cut him off mid sentence. He also didn’t leave out the fact that you didn’t tell them about being a manager. Turning back and heading to the cafeteria, he made a mental note to ask Akaashi if everything was okay.

By the time you three were now seated in your respective seats, you couldn’t help but shut your eyes and let out a long exhale. Grabbing your textbook, your thoughts took over. Absentmindedly, you crumpled the paper and flattened it, only to repeat the process over and over again. Feeling Akaashi poke your arm, you took the note and read it.

**What happened?**

Taking your pen, you scribbled a response and kept your eyes glued on your two friends. Making sure that they wouldn’t see the small exchange you two were having.

**I don’t know yet. But, I’m scared.**

**Will you go to practice?**

**I can’t. I don’t want them to know about you.**

If circumstances were different, that would’ve hurt. Of course, It still did. However, he knew why. The one thing he feared about you being from another dimension was coming true. Remembering their quirks, he knew he held no chances and that gave him such a heavy weight in his chest.

For the past 6 months of dating, the thought lingered but he always brushed it off knowing the chances were low. More so when even you couldn’t provide an explanation if he asked about the worst coming true. Jaw stiffening, he scribbled a response.

**Where are they staying?**

**I don’t know. Probably near my house if the patterns are similar.**

**Do you think you can sneak into my room later?**

**I will. I planned on doing it anyway :)**

  
All Akaashi wanted to do was to drag you out of the room and wrap you in his arms but even he knew that would only cause things to go downhill faster. Inserting the paper into his notebook, he met your stolen glance and gave a reassuring smile. One that was enough to show he too was scared.

The hours dragged and finally the final bell rang. Once all your stuff was inside your bag, you lifted your head only to be met with Bakugo and Deku. The silence between you three made Akaashi’s mouth dry. Not wanting to stare any longer, he took his sports bag.

“See you tomorrow, (l/n)-san.” Giving you a bow, to the others as well, he left the room and fished his phone out.

“Do you guys wanna eat?” You asked as the three of you headed out the room. Heading the opposite direction Akaashi went. It felt weird. You were supposed to be going to the gym and help out Yukie and Kaori. Yet here you were, walking with two of your friends. Friends whom you wished never came. “There’s a nice cafe here where we can talk.”

“Why are you so calm?” Bakugo spat out and stopped walking.

“How else am I supposed to act? If you think that I just straight up waved the white flag and stopped looking for ways to go home, then you’re dead wrong.”

“Then why do I get the feeling that you’re too comfortable…” His brow was raised and glanced at Deku to back him up.

“I’m sorry, (n/n).” He scratched his nape. “Kacchan has a point. For the past two months, your brain activity made no sense but seeing how things are, it’s all coming together now. Sero was right. If you really wanted to go home, you wouldn’t have stopped trying to communicate with us or even just Todoroki.”

“So…” Your eyes were wide open. “You’re saying you can bring me back to our world?”

“Are you implying you don’t want to be dragged out of here?” Bakugo retorted. “It’s goddamn obvious that you’ve created bonds in this place. That was the biggest mistake you could ever make.”

“Kacchan…” Deku tried to calm the boiling anger his childhood friend was showing. “Having to live here for 7 months and avoid communication is impossible. But the thing is, we need you. The sports festival is coming up and-”

“There’s a plan to rid Shigaraki once and for all.” Bakugo inserted.

“What?” As if things couldn’t get any worse.

“You heard me. If your quirk weren’t useful, I wouldn’t give a fuck but knowing with your help and strength, things might turn out for the better.” He took a step forward. “You wanted to be a hero, right?”

“Of course I do.” You held on to his gaze despite the increasing weight on your chest.

“Bullshit.”

“Think what you will, Bakugo.” You snapped back. Both boys staring at your clenched fists. Small beacons of light shining through. Despite your trembling shoulders, your quirk managed to control the overwhelming emotion of wanting to cry. “Just give me the day and I’ll…”

Behind Bakugo and Deku, you saw Akaashi, Bokuto,and Konoha enter the hallway. All three of them stared at you.

“Just…” Holding onto Akaashi’s stare, he nodded and assured you with a small fist bump to the air. Even from this distance, you could make out how his beautiful eyes drooped with sadness. “Just give me time to…”

Realizing that your focus was somewhere else, both boys turned and stared at their new quirkless classmate. The same person who said his farewell only moments ago. When Bakugo’s gaze shifted to you, he knew it right away.

“You fucked up, (y/n).” He walked past you and made sure to bump your shoulder. “Let’s go, Deku. Someone here needs to get her priorities straight.”

Once he was sure Bakugo was out of earshot, Deku held your shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

“The most number of days we can stay here is 5.” He explained. “With the machines over in our world and my quirk to sustain it, it’s the longest I can muster. But, I just wanted you to be aware that your parents signed a paper.”

“For what?” You broke away from your boyfriend’s gaze and focused on Deku.

“No matter what the outcome will be, you will be forcefully brought back to life.”

“What if I don’t want to go back?”

“You, yourself, know you don’t belong here (y/n). Everyone is awaiting your return. Todoroki hasn’t left your side ever since you fainted. Momo’s heart is breaking at the situation. You don’t have much of a choice.”

“Go to Bakugo, Deku.” You adjusted the strap of your bag and began to walk away from your friend. “I gotta do something.”

Seeing as how you were making your way towards him, Akaashi was quick to move.

“Bokuto-san. I don’t think I’ll be joining practice today.”

“Is everything okay, Akaashi?”

“Sadly, it’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: soo... important announcement :) i usually upload every monday and my drafts have caught up with the present :( my schedule was just super duper hectic this week that i wasnt able to prepare chapters in advance :( so the next update might happen two weeks from now :( hopefully, i can fit in writing in my sched T.T im sorry if yall are gonna have to wait a little longer for this one :(
> 
> see you in a week or two! :*


	14. GLiTCh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes i was able to create two advance chapters <3 enjoy the mild-angst :)

The walk back to your homes was silent. Fingers tightly intertwined with no space left. Each labored breath taken was painful. None of you dared to break the silence. Footsteps and occasional cars honking were all you two could hear. The usual 20 minute walk felt like an hour.

Now standing in the middle of your houses, you finally craned your neck and stared into the sadness his dark blue eyes held. Knowing this was something you would never forget, you tore your gaze and looked at your trembling hands. Akaashi had kept his mouth shut despite your knuckles paling from your grasp.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes, yeah?” You spoke up. Voice cracking as your eyes began to water.

“You can come in via the front door. It’s fine.” His hand held on tighter than before.

“I’d like to stay longer…” A small smile managed to form on your lips despite the corners of your eyes sinking. “I’m not going anywhere, Keiji.”

“What if you will and I’m not there?” His brows furrowed. Somehow those words escaped his mouth before he could think. Gritting his teeth, his shoulders tensed as his arm quivered. He didn’t dare blink if it meant savoring the sight of you.

How you hated the world, no, the universe for bringing your friends into this peaceful world. That sentence was something you would never say but the feeling of being pulled back forcefully was horrifying. Sure, you were given a deadline of 5 days but having created such wonderful memories and bonds from scratch… Only to lose it all with on certainty of seeing their warm smiles was dreadful.

“Okay.” You took steps forward and dragged him towards his house. “If it’ll ease your soul, I’ll enter the house through my window. You can come as well and help me pack my stuff.”

“Pack?” He stopped walking. His heart probably would’ve stopped beating if it wasn’t for that forced giggle that escaped your mouth.

“I’ll be staying the night and I wanna put my things in your closet.”

“Oh.” His shoulders relaxed and he unlocked the doors. Luckily his parents weren’t home and led you straight to his bedroom. Sliding his windows open, he checked if there were any people on the opposite street, convinced that no one was around, he turned to you. “Coast is clear.”

“You’ve never crossed the bridge~” You sat on the ledge, ready to walk on air. “It’s stable so no need to freak out. It’ll feel weird tho.”

Quickly crossing, you opened your windows and entered your room, watching your boyfriend cautiously stepping onto the invisible bridge was too cute. Grabbing your phone, you recorded the whole ordeal till he was bending down to enter the household.

“How was it?” You ruffled his hair. He leaned down a bit so you could get easier access. By now he was inside your room.

“Not the best feeling but I can get used to it.” He followed you to your bed and sat down. “(y/n)?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any idea how they got here?”

“Based on what Midoriya told me, a bunch of machines are regulating their bodies and that his quirk is sustaining both of them. I have no idea how it works but…” Letting out an exhale, you stood up and grabbed a small bag. Chewing on your inner lip, you could feel your shoulders trembling as breathing became painful. “5 days.”

Wind knocked out from his lungs, Akaashi silently watched as you began to pack your stuff. Even if he did manage to think of something, he knew too well that the situation was nothing but one sided. Standing up, he silently went down on his knees and hugged you from behind.

“I know I can’t do anything.” He began, tightening his hold as he felt your tears soaking his sleeve. “I’m nothing compared to them. I have no quirk, I have no control over this situation. However, it would kill me if I wouldn’t let you hear it.”

“Please don’t.” It was barely audible but the shakiness of your voice, the tears spilling down your cheeks, the unwanted pressure in your chest was more than you could take.

“Please don’t leave me.” Akaashi whispered. His head resting on your shoulders. His grip tight around your quivering body. He barely cries. He rarely shows any emotion. Yet this one was a punch to the gut. One that would forever leave a bruise.

In less than a second, you turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck. Rubbing circles on his back. Using your quirk, you managed to calm him down. Though for sure his thoughts were running wild, this was the best you could do. Not even your hero studies taught you what to say during times like these.

The hours ticked by and you found yourself about to cross the bridge. Akaashi leaning on the window sill, ready to lend a helping hand. Just as you were about to step out, a knock on your door broke the silence. Snapping your head to the direction of the sound, you let out a small curse before telling Akaashi to give you a minute.

“Mom?” You opened the door and found your mother. The look of confusion written on her face. Almost as if she were hesitant. “What’s up?”

“You have visitors…”

“Is it a blonde and a green haired boy?”

“Oh~ You guessed it right~” Before you could step out of your room, she blocked you. “Do you want me to send them home or…?”

“It’s fine. They won’t stay long.”

Going down the stairs, you saw the two boys sitting in the living room. Safe distance for them not to fight with each other. When they heard your footsteps, both of them looked your way and bowed to greet your mother as well.

“Oi. Let’s talk outside.” Bakugo said as he walked past you. Deku trailing behind him.

Standing on the dimly lit streets, you waited for any of them to start talking. Even if you were the one to start, you weren’t exactly sure what to say at this point in time.

“Break up with him.” Bakugo immediately said before Deku could open his mouth.

“No.” Stern.

“You don’t get it do you?” He waved an arm around the surroundings. “D’you even think this is all real? Do you think that maybe the world you’ve been living in for the past 7 months was your mind's own effort to create some sort of paradise? It’s fucked up how you would rather stay in this shitty scenario and give up what you’ve been training for.”

“To be honest, I can’t and don’t even have an adequate rebuttal for your statement.” Clenching your fists, you inhaled shakily. “But, all of this… I’m sure it is all but real. Not even my own quirk is capable of creating something this fast and diverse.”

Taking a step forward, Deku quickly grabbed Bakugo.

“Kacchan! Don’t…” He mumbled something low enough for you not to hear.

“Shut the fuck up Deku. If she can’t see what’s going on over on our side, then I’ll have to beat some sense into her.” Pushing Deku away, he saw how you were now in defense mode. It had been awhile since the two of you duelled. Taking into consideration that his quirk was reduced to nothing in this world, Bakugo held enough confidence to know he would rub his point till you would agree.

Charging towards you, Bakugo swung his fist to which you managed to dodge. His face met your elbow before he immediately recovered and hit your head. Hard.

With your ears ringing, you let go of him and tried to regain your balance. The pain of his head colliding with yours should’ve felt like nothing, yet this one was different. Falling to the ground, you stared at the two men standing in front of you.

Shutting your eyes to rid the pain, you opened it only to find white walls. Looking around, your eyes caught hold of heterochromatic eyes. Ones that held desperation and shock at the moment before him.

“(y/n)...?”

“Sh-Sho-” You could barely speak. Your throat felt even drier than the Sahara Desert.

Blinking once more, the white walls were replaced with a blurry vision of your unwanted visitors.

Again, you blinked and found yourself surrounded by your classmates from 2-A. The world was spinning but you caught a glimpse of two capsules. Two sleeping bodies connected to a bunch of tubes were inside. Black energy circulating some sort of tank beside them.

Their voices were now mumbled and all you could hear were fast beeping sounds from the heart monitor machine.

“Give. Her. Some. Space.” Recovery Girl spoke up. Her small figure swinging her large syringe. Grabbing a penlight, she checked your pupils and found them dilated. Taking a quick look at your monitor, she reduced that you were under an immense amount of stress. Looking at the two boys inside the capsule, the way their bodies were twitching also indicated that things were not going well.

Reaching for the Diazepam shot, Recovery Girl stuck the needle onto your lymph nodes. Just as the last dose was administered, she watched as your heart rate went back to normal and tears to run down your eyes.

The final blink and you were curled on the cement road. Down on all fours as your shoulders trembled.

“Oi.”

“(y/n)-chan?”

“Stop…” You stood up, only to lose balance. Quick to his feet, Deku caught you before you could hit the ground. Clutching tightly on to his shirt, you buried his face onto his chest and silently cried.

“If it isn’t a bother…” The two boys looked up and saw Akaashi. His blue-gray eyes intensely staring at them despite the clear evidence of pain. “I’d like to spend time with her before you take her.”

“Hold the fuck up.” Bakugo spoke up. “You know she’s not from here?”

“I’ve known for a while now.”

“If you’ve known then why don’t you just give her back to us? She doesn’t belong here and-”

“She may not belong here but she’s created a home. It may not be me or her mother, but the smiles she has shared with all of us are as true as your world.” Your crying had stopped and his gaze now focused on you. “I’m not persuading either of you to leave her alone or to stay here, but if you give this world a chance, then perhaps you’ll see why she’s reacting in such a way.”

“And what would you know, extra? You’re quirkless and can’t grasp how much of an important part it is for us.”

“So what if I’m quirkless? If I were born into your world, I would have been part of that population who were less fortunate.” Akaashi walked towards Deku and carefully extended his hand. You immediately received it. “But that wouldn’t mean my life is ruined. It just means I have to find other means to adapt.”

“Akaashi…” You tried to console him but he merely gave you the softest and most sincere smile you’ve ever seen him give. One that made Deku and Bakugo’s jaw drop.

“My time with her is as limited as can be. So please,” Taking one step away from you, Akaashi lowered his body and bowed to the two men. “Just let her spend time with her friends and family.”

“Akaashi-san!” Deku panicked. Waving his palms desperately. “Please lift your head.”

“Oi. Other world boy.” Bakugo spoke up once more. His eyes studying the person who had just bowed to him and gave a speech. “Why fight? Why pursue someone who's literally beyond your reach and would only cause nothing but pain and trouble.”

He let out a sigh and intertwined his fingers with yours. 

“Because it’s her.”

“That’s it?” Bakugo’s voice was slow and controlled.

“There’s nothing more to it.”

With nothing more to ask, Bakugo grabbed Deku by the collar and walked away. Leaving the both of you alone. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Akaashi pulled you into a tight hug, one where you did not hesitate to return.

“Kacchan… Did you hear what he said?” Deku thought out loud.

“I’m not deaf dumbass.”

“That’s not what I meant. I was just wondering. If all of this is a product of (y/n)’s quirk, those words that came out of Akaashi-san’s mouth was… odd.” His thumb and index finger resting on his chin. “I don’t think that’s something she would think about.”

“What’re you saying? You actually believe that this place we’re in is real and not a product of her body induced in drugs?”

“Hear me out…”

* * *

_if any of you guys want :) feel free to follow me on twitter for updates regarding this story or my thought process during the making :)_

_[@vicart_ph](https://twitter.com/vicart_ph) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys okay? :)


	15. Author's Note :')

Hey everyone! So, uhm, I have something to say...

My dad got tested postive for the corona virus and my anxiety has been very bad lately. Theyre taking me to an isolation facility to monitor me 😔 i usually update on mondays but i wasnt able to bring my laptop :( so the next update... might take a while :(

If things turn out well, then I might be able to upload on schedule! Wish me luck! :D

P.s.  
Im fine :) my heart has been palpitating badly but im getting better :)


	16. Lunch with BakuDeku

“Keiji…” You whirled the volleyball on your hand. Observing the light wrapped around the object, it was a faint mixture of orange and red. The usually sturdy arms that showered you with hugs were trembling.Putting the volleyball down, you faced Akaashi and caressed both his cheeks.

“I caused a scene.” He looked up and leaned onto your touch. “I apologize. I meddled with a conversation I was not a part of.”

“Don’t mind.” Pulling him into a hug, the tips of his hair tickled your chin as he nestled on the crook of your neck. “What you did was pretty brave. Not even my classmates have the guts to do that in front of Bakugo. So, I guess you could call it a ‘nice receive, Akaashi’!”

Chuckling, he pulled himself away and faced you. With only the moon’s glow to light up the room, he was still in awe as to how he was lucky enough to be the person you chose to date. Brushing his nose with yours, he let out a shaky exhale before he felt your lips on his.

Deepening the kiss, his lips slowly danced with yours. Almost as if he were trying to memorize them again. The softness, warmth, familiarity, and longing to have your stay extended. Shutting his eyes even more, he tried to shake away those thoughts as your fingers began to comb through his messy hair. Pulling you in tighter, he laid the both of you down. Lips not separating from each other.

Feeling his cheeks dampening, he opened his eyes and pulled away. A few tears had escaped your closed eyes. His shirt, badly crumpled by how tight you held on. Turning over to his side, he made you lay down on his chest.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” He asked as he rubbed tender circles on your back.

“How could I forget? I literally gawked at how pretty you were.” You sniffled and couldn’t help but smile at the memory. It also made you realize that if you knew what was bound to happen in the future, you would still choose to stare at Akaashi and follow the path to where the two of you were.

“When I first saw you, I saw how you hesitated with your introduction. I thought it was just first day jitters so I barely paid any attention to it after. But I caught you staring, I found it amusing how you retreated so easily.” He looked at you and kissed your head. “Cute.”

“You have no idea how much of a mess my mind was. It still amazes me how I managed to keep myself composed.”

“Just goes to show how strong you are.”

“Keiji…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” His hug tightened once more. “We both knew what would eventually come. I prayed to the gods everyday that they wouldn’t take you away. My prayers seem to have failed but that doesn’t mean I should give up.”

Sitting himself up, you accepted his hand and watched as he crawled to sit in front of you.

“Thank you, (y/n).” He reached for your hands and intertwined your fingers. “I never knew I was capable of feeling these kinds of emotions. I always thought I had my life planned out already but you came along and taught me that perhaps it pays to let fate do her work.”

Not being able to look at him in the eye, you swallowed the lump in your throat. When he let go of one hand to be able to caress your cheek, he leaned in and kissed your forehead. Leaning on yours after. The tips of your noses brushing.

“These 5 days will be hell.” The hazy blue-gray eyes stared intensely at you. “But if it means being able to spend time with you then I will cherish each passing second. Then maybe by some miracle, I’ll wake up on the 6th day with you still in my arms.”

“Quirks damn.” You closed your eyes and felt all the tears flowing out. “Even at times like this you say the best words.”

He simply smiled and tried his best to make use of whatever photographic memory he has.

“Keiji?”

“Yes?”

“Can I wrap with you my quirk?”

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t used it in a while. So, I think I can do it. I just want to imprint your warmth. That way…” Staring at your trembling hands, you clenched them tightly into a fist. “Even if we're far apart, I can still feel you.”

His large hands led yours to cup his face. Giving you a nod, he saw how your palms were glowing once more. The tint of red was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the familiar warmth that you gave off spread across his body. Almost as if you were hugging him despite not having any contact. The whole ordeal lasted for about 2 minutes before your palms stopped glowing.

“Bakugo... “ You opened up. “Bakugo said that there was a possibility that all of this is a product of my subconscious mind creating a paradise. But the fact that my quirk was able to that only proves that you're not a possibility. You’re real and alive.”

“Oh yeah?” Laying back down, he opened his arms to which you happily nestled into. Though if he weren’t that deeply in love with you, he would’ve already had some sort of existential crisis. Lucky for him, you were more than willing to answer any of his questions.

“Let’s hang out with Bokuto-san tomorrow, Keiji.”

“Hmm? Bokuto-san? I mean I definitely wouldn’t mind but it’s rather sudden.”

“He’s been with both of us for the ride. He deserves to know.”

“Alright~”

Conversing for a little bit more, the time came where you fell asleep. With your arm draped around his waist, Akaashi used this moment to let things fully sink in.

Jaw tightening and his hand trembling from holding your shoulder. He covered his eyes with his free arm. Allowing himself to let go a few tears himself. The tightening of his chest grew even more after that talk you two had. He knew that that was the proper thing to do but if there was one thing he didn’t want. It was closure.

There was no way he would let things close between you two.

‘Hey. Quirk Gods. I know I don’t belong or even have any business with your world, but do me a favor. I’m desperate. I know that the chances of you even listening to me barely hits a percentage. But, please, let our paths cross again when she’s taken away.’

Those were his last thoughts before he finally drifted to sleep.

\--

“Oi.” Looking up, you were face to face with red orbs. Swallowing your saliva, you waited for Bakugo to continue speaking. “Have lunch with me and Deku.”

“But I-”

Before you could speak any further, he grabbed your arm and pulled you from your seat. The sound of your chair being dragged gathered the attention of each student in the room. Akaashi watched with wide eyes but upon meeting Deku’s gentle gaze, he knew well enough not to intrude on this one. 

“Let me go and I’ll have lunch with you two.” You said defeatedly. With your arm now loose, Bakugo stared you down before turning around and went out of the room. Deku trailing behind him. “I’ll see you after lunch, yeah?”

Standing up, Akaashi reached for your hand and kissed your knuckles. For a moment, the classroom went silent and watched in awe. It was rare to see their very private classmate do any acts of intimacy. “Take care.”

Squeezing his hand, you gave him a small smile before following to where Deku and Bakugo went. Both of them had been waiting in the lobby. Once they saw you, Bakugo motioned Deku to follow him till all three of you were now in the cafeteria.

“Sit.” He ordered.

“We’ll just buy food, (y/n).” Deku added. “Is there anything you want?”

“Their teriyaki is really good here. You guys should try it.”

Leaving you alone, you began to fiddle with your fingers. The corners of your lips rising when you realized you had slowly picked up one of Akaashi’s mannerisms. The murmurs of the cafeteria were loud enough not to let your thoughts drown you. Gritting your teeth, you hated how your lunch time was spent away from Akaashi. It was bad enough that this was day 1 out of 5.

When the two boys returned, Deku passed your meal and sat beside Bakugo.

“What exactly do you want?” You said as you opened the container.

“We received a message from your mother.” Flinching at the mention of your real family, you braced yourself for whatever was about to come. “Said that she was feeling much better knowing you were coming back.”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“Oh.” 

The two boys shared a glance as you looked at your food.

“H-how did you and Akaashi-san get close?” Deku asked as he scratched his nape.

“Huh?” You almost choked on your food. “Uh well. He saved me from a volleyball?”

“Damn you’re hella weak in this universe.” Bakugo smirked. 

“I mean, I was still so new here. It was a week when I arrived. One night after practice, we realized we lived next door to each other and I guess it just started from there.” You couldn’t help but blush at the memories. But it soon faded as your shoulders slumped. “It was gradual, mosly.”

“What do you like best about him?”

“He gave me a sense of comfort and being with him just makes me feel safe.” You couldn’t help but chuckle. “It didn’t really start like that, though. I was the selfish one. Feeding off of him to charge my quirk.”

“Charge your quirk?” Bakugo repeated. One brow raised up.

“Yeah. It started out as a small electrical jolt each time we made little contact. I thought it was just some sort of glitch but I proved myself wrong when I managed to hold his hand.” Looking at your palm, your other hand began to caress it. “Once i realized that he gave me energy, I became clingy and I guess my feelings just spiraled out of control.”

“How’d he find out?”

“Well… Uh… My quirk sorta went haywired during a training camp." You avoided their stares knowing they wouldn't see you seriously once they found out. "We were the only ones in the gym that time so… yeah."

"What's your quirk's percentage at?"

"I dunno. I don't check as often as I should. Other than that I guess I'm at a 15?" You stretched your hands and showed them the faint glow of your palms. "I used it yesterday but if I didn't, it would've been a 30 or 35."

“That 3rd year guy, Boku-something, said you were the manager of the volleyball club?”

“Yeah. You guys can come and watch.” The heaviness in your voice was much too evident for your two friends. Not waiting for Bakugo to answer, Deku nodded his head and agreed. “There’s no need to stay behind, though. If you guys get bored or anything, feel free to leave. I just want to spend some time with the volleyball team. Bokuto-san and Akaashi specifically.”

“How many people know of your quirk?” Deku asked.

“Just Akaashi. I showed Bokuto-san a few months ago but he still thinks I’m some magician in the making.” Instead of a chuckle, a small sniffle escaped you. The thought of not being able to see Bokuto anymore was a bit more painful than you had expected. Sure, you had something similar in your world but Bokuto was Bokuto. He radiated sunshine in his own owl ways. “I don’t really feel like eating. So, thank you for the treat, you two.”

Walking back to the classroom, you slumped to your seat the moment you arrived. Hearing the chair being dragged, you looked to your side and met eyes with Akaashi.

“How was it?” He patted your head.

“It was alright.” You closed your eyes and reached for his hand. It had only occured to you that you had been trembling. “I did invite them for practice later. You think we can let them join a practice match?”

“I think Bokuto-san would let them join in a heartbeat.” Akaashi commented. “Do you really plan on telling him, though?”

“I do. I’ll do it after practice. I just don’t know how to tell him.” You were deciding if you should bring Deku and Bakugo along. It would probably help but then Bokuto would end up mixed up in your world even more and that was something you did not want. “I’ll think of something. Don’t worry.”

To which you didn’t.

The moment you step foot inside the gym, the overwhelming urge to vomit and faint clouded your train of thought. Then again, BakuDeku were right behind you. Both of them ready for whatever would happen in the hours to come.

“AH! (Y/N)-CHAN!” Bokuto ran towards the entrance, causing the whole Fukurodani volleyball team to stare at you three. “You bought your friends along! D’yu guys wanna play? We can set a practice match!”

“If that’s alright with you~” Deku said as he felt the weight of Bokuto’s arms over his shoulder.

Dragging both of them to the court, Bokuto began to act like a captain by assigning his members to their designated team. Thinking it through, he thought it best to have Bakugo and Deku in opposing teams. Giving a short 10 minute prep time, Akaashi walked towards you and handed you his water bottle.

“Remind me what their quirks are?” He whispered. His eyes focused on Konoha and Bakugo.

“Bakugo’s quirk is explosion and Deku’s…” You had to pause. It never really occured to you what his quirk was exactly. “I guess Deku’s is enhanced strength or some shit?”

“He’s got a lot of scars on his arms.”

“Yeah. He does things at a hundred percent to the point where he forgets his own wellbeing.” Staring at Deku and Washio, you had to smile at how small he was compared to the middleblocker.

“Who do you think will win?”

“With the player placements…” You saw the evil smirk Bakugo wore. “I just want no fatalities in this game.”

* * *

_if any of you guys want :) feel free to follow me on twitter for updates regarding this story or my thought process during the making :)_

_[@vicart_ph](https://twitter.com/vicart_ph) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much <3 me and my fam are doing much better! we're scheduled for a swab test later in the day and our results will arrive 3 days from now! :')


	17. So Many Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened here, brace yourselves

“Wow.” Yukie had to comment. “They’re still at it.”

The score had ultimately reached 30-30 and all players were panting now. Bakugo and Deku had broken a sweat but the fact that they weren’t playing with their quirks was rather new to them. Both boys made a silent agreement that these players weren’t to be taken lightly.

Upon hearing that Fukurodani was a powerhouse when it came to the volleyball scenario, Bakugo eyed Bokuto and Akaashi. Learning that Akaashi was the vice captain, he sent you a death stare and began to wonder how other world boy found out you weren’t from this world or how you even had a quirk.

“Oi. We only have 20 minutes left before we have to close the gym.” The coach informed the players. He too had grown invested in the heated game. “Two more serves then we call it a night.”

“Yes, coach!” The players acknowledged.

“Yosh! Nice serve, Konoha!” Bokuto cheered as Konoha prepared to serve.

Bakugo, who had been placed on Bokuto’s team simply peered over his shoulder. Ready to destroy whichever player was to return the ball to their side. If he were to look back, he had only played quirkless volleyball twice in his whole life. Now that he was seemingly quirkless in this world, having to excerpt a bit more effort in such an easy sport pumped his veins a bit more than he expected.

“Damn.” He muttered to himself. Calling dibs on the ball, Konoha was quick to set the ball towards the blonde and he managed to spike it all the way to a score. With the scorecards now at 30-31, it felt as if the game had now just begun. “DIE!”

“NICE ONE, BAKUGO!” Onaga commended his team mate. With his palms up in the air, he waited for the newbie to return his gesture. Blinking awkwardly, he grinned when Bakugo finally gave him a high ten.

“For the win, Konoha!” Haruki said as he took his position. Focusing on Deku who had been dubbed as the libero to the opposing team. He had to give it to the green haired boy. He moved fast and was actually able to receive every single ball with effort.

“Do your friends play volleyball?” Kaori asked as she took note of each movement and tracked it.

“Somewhat. Our class got a lot of physical education training so I guess it comes naturally for these two.”

“Midoriya seems to be getting the hang of libero~” Yukie commented as well. “What sports do they play, (y/n)?”

“They didn’t really focus one one sport. Jack of all trades, those two.” That was the safest answer you could give. Unless you said quirkballs, you weren’t in the mood to make a new set of rules fit for a quirkless world.

The game went on and by the time the coach signalled for the game to stop, the winner had not been declared. 32-32. With all the players panting and sweating, managerial duties came to play. Handing everyone water bottles, you saved the last two and sat beside them.

“You two seemed to have fun.”

“Shut up.” Bakugo hissed as he took long sips of his water. “That Bokuto can spike real good. Your boyfriend isn’t one to be taken lightly, too.”

“What can you expect? They are the BokuAka duo. They compliment each other really well.”

“What made you want to become a manager?” Deku asked.

“I didn’t want to be a manager. There was an opening and I decided to check out the gym. Bokuto-san sort of just pulled me in.” Looking at the captain aggressively patting the vice captain, a soft smile began to form on your lips. “I don’t regret it. It made my stay here much worth while.”

“(y/n)-chan!” Bokuto gathered all three of your attention. “Can you spare me 30 minutes?”

Excusing yourself, you went closer to Bokuto and waited for him to speak.

“I kinda need help with this math assignment. I would ask Akaashe but I know he’d only tell me to try and solve it myself. So I sorta thought that maybe you could talk to him and the both of you could help me out and-”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-senpai~” You went on your toes and patted his head. “I’m sure Akaashi would be glad to help to~”

“Hey hey!” Konoha spoke up. “Isn’t it unfair that Bokuto is the only one to get a pat from (y/n)-chan?”

“That’s right!” Onaga added. “Ever since Akaashi and (y/n) coupled up, we barely get to have her! At least a pat would be good!”

“What the heck are you guys talking about?!” Bokuto took a hold of your wrist and dragged you all the way to Akaashi. With his beefy arms, he engulfed you two in a tight owl hug. “Akaashi and (y/n) are mine and her pats are all meant for me!”

“Just form a line while you’re all at it.” Akaashi mumbled as he tried to free himself from Bokuto’s hold. Failing, he let out a sigh and heard the laughs of everyone in the gym. With you laughing as well, he allowed himself the pleasure of chuckling at the random ruckus that happened.

He didn’t mean it a hundred percent but with Konoha and Onaga jogging towards him, followed by the rest, he merely held your hand and watched as Bokuto joined in on the line. Patting each and every head, the gym radiated with happiness. Washio who was last merely hummed and thanked you for the gesture.

“(y/n)...” Akaashi leaned and whispered. “Will you stay the night?”

“Keiji!” Slapping his shoulder, you felt your cheeks heating up and your heart racing. Seeing the secretly teasing smirk, you squeezed his hand only to be given a quick peck to the temple.

“I wasn’t implying anything, my love.” Pulling you to allow the others to mop the floors, Akaashi made you sit on the bench and took the space beside you. Moving in closer, he whispered. “Unless, you were thinking of something else then maybe we can move on to the-”

“Who are you and what have you done to Akaashi Keiji?” You stared at him wide eyed. “My boyfriend would never flirt like this in front of his team mates. Hell. I don’t even think he’d actually say those words...”

“True.” He took your knuckles and kissed them. His eyes darted to his team mates who had been staring at him for a while. Looking back at you, he let gave you a small smile. “But I think the thrill is fun. Is it not?”

“AKGAASHEE!” Bokuto yelled.

“We’ll continue this later.” He let out an exhale and let go of your hand.

Standing back up, you helped Sarukui in mopping the floors. Noticing that the net was now rolled, you weren’t expecting Bakugo and Deku to help. At least they were willing to lend a hand and that was all that mattered. With your thoughts being cut by the coach, the two boys looked at each other and put the net down before running towards the coach.

Moments had passed and all the lights were off and the door locked. With each person saying their farewells, Bokuto, Akaashi, Bakugo, and Deku were the last to stick around.

“We can go to that cafe you two like! This homework won’t take long.” Bokuto said as he shuffled his bag for his notebook. When he finally found it, he handed it to Akaashi who took it in his hand to scan the problem.

“Bokuto-senpai. Akaashi-san.” Deku spoke up. “Is it alright if we borrow (y/n) for a while? We’ll catch up at the cafe. Don’t worry~”

“I mean, sure, I don’t see the problem.” Bokuto answered as he stared at Akaashi’s clenching jaw. Putting his arm around his friend’s shoulders, he dragged him out of the scene but kept his ears focused behind him.

“What?” You asked the two boys.

“Is it the attention you’re getting? Is that the reason why you want to stay?” Bakugo spat. “We saw how you were treated like some kind of queen. Anyone who gets that sort of treatment would yearn for it.”

“Do you really think I’d want to stay for something that shallow?” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “That thing you saw, that was the first time that happened. Any other day, it would be the complete opposite. I catch the volleyballs, I run around, get them water, monitor their stats and improvements, and a whole lot of other stuff. If you think that being their manager is some type of fantasy worth having then maybe we’re seeing different stuff.”

“Have you looked down on yourself? From undergoing severe training, you want to stay in this world just so you could tend to some balls?”

“Honestly, I never saw volleyball the way they did before.” You turned around and clenched your fist. “But seeing how they devote to themselves like we do to our hero studies, a change of heart was bound to happen.”

“You’re speaking as if you actually belong here.” He took a step forward only to have Deku refraining him taking another step.

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.” You shrugged. “At this point, I don’t know where I belong. Being stuck in the middle gives me an ever growing migraine and having you two around only makes things worse.”

Yanking his arm away, Bakugo took large steps till you were within his reach. Grabbing a hold of your arm, he forcefully made him face you.

“Kacchan!” Deku yelled as he ran towards the both of you.

“Shut the fuck up Deku.” He snarled. “Sick and tired of this shit. Oy. Someone wants to talk to you. Now listen up, Deku’s only got a limited number of tries to actually do this. So, make this count.”

Before you could protest any further, your knees hit the ground as you felt pain from Bakugo’s head butt. Closing your eyes shut, you massaged the area only to open your eyes to white ceilings again.

It felt weird, knowing you weren’t truly in the hospital room. But having a familiar face become the center of your vision helped a bit. The look of stress, sleepless nights, anxiety, and hints of relief when your eyes met his was a tad overbearing. Then again, those familiar gray and blue eyes were showing the same softness.

“Shoto?” It was painful to speak with such a dry throat.

Taking the empty space beside you, Shoto let out a long sigh and reached for your hand. They weren’t as cold as they were but he made sure to use his warm side.

“Are you alright, (y/n)?” He was gently stroking your hand. Trying to respond, all you could do was wince at the dryness. Watching as Shoto merely smiled and continued his reassuring gesture, you squeezed his hand. He in turn copied your gesture. “These past few days, your vitals have been showing discomfort and signs of stress.”

He paused but knew you couldn’t reply.

“What’s wrong? I don’t like seeing you this way. More so since there’s nothing much I can do but sit and watch.”

With this tone of voice, you knew what was running through his head.

‘It’s not your fault.’ You desperately wanted to tell him.

“Bakugo probably used physical force for you to open your eyes and see me.” He muttered to himself. “(y/n). I don’t know what exactly is going over there, but you’ll always have my back.”

Standing up, Shoto still did not let go of your hand. Instead, he laced his fingers with yours and stared at them for a moment before meeting your cloudy eyes.

“Sh-” Willing yourself to speak, you tried to swallow whatever amount of saliva your desert of a mouth had to offer. “It’s n-not your-”

Before you could continue, Shoto leaned in and rested his head on the crook of your neck, his arms barely touching your shoulders.

Feeling as though your eyelids were being forced to close, you allowed yourself to close your eyes. Whatever warmth Shoto gave you soon disappeared as you were bitten with the chilly wind the night had to offer.

“Oi~ What the heck is going on?” Bokuto said as he held on to your shoulder as delicately as he could. Akaashi being by your side as well. He had turned back the minute he heard Deku yelling out his friend’s name.

“Bokuto-san.” You were now back to your senses. Patting his hand, you accepted how he and Akaashi helped you to your feet. “I’m alright. No need to worry.”

“How can I not worry? I don’t think friends would head butt each other that strongly for no reason.” Which was true. “The both of you have been putting her on edge too.”

“Bokuto-san. It’s best if we don’t ask about this.” Akaashi said as he held onto you.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi.” Bokuto said. “But this is something I can’t look past at. Not when (y/n)-chan here is in pain.”

“Oi. Senpai. Answer me.” Bakugo asked with his eyes focused on an angry looking Bokuto. “What would you do if you found out your little (y/n) over here isn’t what you think she is?”

“She hasn’t caused any harm to anyone. I’ve only known her for a short time but it’s been one of the happiest moments I can remember. Not just for me but for the whole team as well. I know she’s been keeping secrets from me and I totally respect that.” He replied without stuttering. “Besides, from what I’m gathering, the both of you are probably pressuring her to do something she doesn’t want to do.”

“It’s not like that.” You spoke up. “However, they are right.”

Finding the strength to stand up straight, you fixed yourself and stared at your ever lovable senpai whose eyes showed nothing but concern.

“Bokuto-san…” You began. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this but I guess the time just presented itself. I never wanted to tell you in this kind of situation.”

“Tell me what, (y/n)-chan? Are you hurt? Did something happen?” He held your shoulders while shaking you a bit.

“I’m not from here.” You finally told him. The look of confusion was nothing but evident. “I’m… Bakugo, Midoriya, and I aren’t from here.”

“You’re from Musutafu. I know.”

“No, Bokuto-san.” Taking a step back, you showed him your palms and made them glow. Manipulating the small orbs of light, you carefully watched for his reaction. Abruptly stopping the lights, you continued. “We’re not from this world. I don’t even know how to properly explain things because I have no explanation.”

“You’re… not from here?” Bokuto asked as he stared into space. “Like here, here?”

“Yes.”

“I mean… I don’t really understand but as long you’re not doing anything bad there’s nothing much we can do, right?” He ruffled your hair and held your wrists. Seeing as he wanted them to light up, you complied and did so. The awe in his eyes were similar to Akaashi’s but his questions would have to be answered some other time. Not with Bakugo or Deku around, at least.

Hearing a thud, all of your eyes landed on Deku.

“Oi. Deku. Stand up.” Bakugo cursed as he stared at his friend on the ground. “The fuck is wrong with you?”

“I can’t breathe.”

“What do you mean you can’t breathe?”

Before he could speak any further, small jolts of black material began to spark on his hand. Clutching and hiding his arms in his stomach, Deku began to clench his fists in hopes of calming his slowly rampaging quirk. Looking up at Bakugo, the blonde immediately understood.

“What’s wrong with Deku?” You took a step forward. Ready to help your friend.

“Best stay away from him.” Bakugo said as he pushed you away with angry but worried looking eyes. Pissed that you forced yourself back, he grabbed a fistful of your uniform and brought your face close to his. Just enough for him to whisper. “If you want your ass to stay in this world, you better move the hell away from Deku.”

“What?” You stared into his red irises.

“K-Kacchan… (y/n)...” Deku uttered. His teeth gritted as he began to shake.

“Deku?” Bakugo and you said before flinching at the sudden burst of black and green ropes from the green haired boy.

“Bakugo? What’s happening?” Panic laced your voice as the black and green ropes began to tighten and crush your bodies together. Squinting your eyes, your jaw dropped as you noticed how Deku was starting to become transparent. Snapping your gaze at Bakugo, his face gave away that he wasn’t sure what was going on as well.

“(y/n)?” Akaashi spoke up, his voice barely audible.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto held on to his arm. Making sure that his friend would not go near whatever those ropes were. Or maybe it was the fact that the three people in front of him were slowly disappearing from his line of sight.

“Bokuto-san. Please let go.” He tried to break free from the captain’s grip but only failed. His chest was rapidly rising and falling at the sight before him. He knew his eyesight was bad but it wasn’t that bad to know what was going on.

“Keiji?” You looked at Akaashi but a gasp escaped your mouth as he seemed to be glitching. The cement wall behind him was being replaced with those familiar cold white walls. “Katsuki! What’s happening?!”

“I don’t know, dumbass! This isn’t supposed to be happen-” Before Bakugo could finish his sentence, a bigger burst of black and green covered both your visions. Engulfing Bakugo, Midoriya, and you in nothing but darkness.

It happened all too fast but one thing was sure, Akaashi’s breathing stopped as he fell to the ground on his knees.

* * *

_if any of you guys want :) feel free to follow me on twitter for updates regarding this story or my thought process during the making :)_

_[@vicart_ph](https://twitter.com/vicart_ph) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: also i will be taking a two week break from posting cause damn i gotta take care of my health a bit more. my sched for last week and this week will be very hectic and im not sure if i can find time to edit or make new chapters huhuhu i hope yall understand :(
> 
> ill see you in 2 weeks! :)
> 
> follow me on twitter if yall wanna be kept updated :) @vicart_ph


	18. Reality Hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D
> 
> I posted much later than anticipated and I'm really sorry to keep all of you waiting :( My schedule was just so jam packed and I just couldn't insert the time to write. If I did, I only managed to squeeze in a few sentences before I gave up due to stress and hatred of whatever the fuck is happening to the company I'm working in -_-
> 
> I've been feeling quite low these past few days and it's really making me question whether or not the stories I make are worth reading :( I'm still tired as it is but it wouldn't be me if I didn't try to make things better than they are :]
> 
> that being said, the next upload date is a bit blurry but I will do my very best to upload back to my original schedule! :)
> 
> i hope all of you enjoy your day and this chapter! :) it ain't much but i tried T.T

The last thing you saw, before being eaten by whatever Deku projected, were Akaashi’s wide opened eyes. After that, it was nothing but darkness. If it weren’t for Bakugo gripping tightly onto your uniform, you swore you would have experienced a heart attack despite such a young age.

Yet, the sensation of opening your eyes to bland white walls and beeping machines was foreign.

“(y/n)? Darling?” A familiar voice caught your attention. “Are you alright?”

Attempting to sit up, you were assisted with a pair of warm hands. Looking at the owner, your breath hitched upon seeing the face you had been trying to communicate many months back. Scanning the room, you accounted your parents, all your classmates, Bakugo, and Deku. The latter two being assisted by two nurses.

“(y/n)...? Drink this.” Shoto said as he handed a glass of water. Holding the glass to your mouth, he watched as you gulped down the liquid.

“Wh-why am I here?” You muttered. Looking at Bakugo and Deku, seeking answers from them would be useless. Both boys were still groggy and coming to their senses. Only to be met with silence, your eyes tried to meet whoever would dare answer your question. “Why isn’t anyone answering me?”

With the heart monitor picking up your increasing pulse, Shoto carefully placed his arm around your shoulder. Instincts came in as you immediately held on to his hand for support.

“Calm down.” He whispered. “If you want to cry then it’s alright. Giving yourself more stress isn’t good for you.”

Knowing he was right, you leaned on his arm and stared at your palm. Activating your quirk, a small gasp escaped your lips when you felt its power once more. The usual effort of having to use it seemingly vanished. With the glow brighter than ever, you quickly clenched your fist and let out a sigh. 

“Shoto?”

“What is it? Are you in pain?” He leaned in closer and held your hand.

“I don’t wanna be here.” It was barely audible but he heard it enough.

“(y/n)-chan?” It wasn’t new for you to hear people calling you by that name but it felt different. Used to hearing Bokuto or even Konoha, your lips twitched upon recalling that you were not in the same world as them. Glancing at the source, Recover Girl had prepared a syringe with some sort of glowing liquid. “This’ll help calm your nerves and prevent your quirk from going haywire.”

Extending your arm, you barely winced as the needle pierced your skin.

“Would you like some privacy?” Recovery Girl asked. Though she knew that there was no need to question, it was only out of respect towards the visitors. Once she received a nod of confirmation, she began to shoo the people out of the room. Save for Shoto, Bakugo, and Deku. “Now that they’re out of the way, how’re you feeling?”

“I feel…” How did you feel? It was bad enough that you were forcibly taken back to where you belonged. If she was talking about your quirk then you were definitely sure how you felt. However, if she meant about the gaping hole developing in your heart then it was something you’d rather not dive into. “I’m not really sure how I feel.”

“Would you like to know why you came back here?”

“If it doesn’t bother you, then yes please.”

“Initially, you were supposed to be back after 4 days. At least that’s what we had initially agreed on.” She began. “But, the machine carrying Bakugo and Midoriya over to your location malfunctioned. Instead of your quirk going haywire, it was Midoriya’s that did. However, it would be better for you to take into consideration.”

“That what?”

“Midoriya and Bakugo were supposedly, in theory at least, to be transported and thereby encapsulated to those tanks over there.” Using her syringe cane, she pointed to the rather large mechanism. “That IV hose on your chest targets your arteries. Because of the nature of your quirk, it was a gamble on our part to see if that was the core of your power.”

“This medical talk is only confusing me.” You let go of Shoto’s hand and massaged your temple. “What is the point of all that?”

“It means that everything that happened, everything you felt and experienced, was nothing but a product of your mind’s unconscious effort to create a paradise.”

“P-pardon?”

“Because we were using your quirk as a means of bringing you back, it was expected that once the both of things were good to go, they would become as little as atoms and be enclosed in those capsules. Once they were stabilized, they would then take a small trip inside that IV hose connected to your chest. Merging them with your quirk, it would open the path to your neocortex and thalamus.”

“I wasn’t asking about the procedure.” You were more than aware you sounded rude but that was beyond you. “Did you say everything was a product of my i-imagination?”

“The effort of saving you could have gone two ways. The hypothesis was that if these two boys shrunk and turned into the size of atoms, then the possibility of another universe was very high. Yet they never did. Their bodies were not affected yet the green light indicated they had safely traversed to where they needed to be.” 

“So... “ Feeling your fingers grow numb, you held on to your blanket and relayed all the events that happened. From having to adjust and get to know your surroundings, learning more about whatever life you had before you woke up in that version of Tokyo, to growing closer with the people there, and to eventually finding solace in the skilled hands of a setter… was nothing but a product of your imagination. “None of it was real?”

With no answer coming from the small nurse, you let out a silent cry towards Bakugo and Deku.

“You guys were there right? You saw how each person had their own train of thought? How big that area was?” Blinking the stinging sensation away, you felt tears rolling down your cheek. The heart monitor gradually beeping faster.

“I get that you’re panicking but what Recovery Girl stated, we were informed about it.” Deku explained. “In all honesty, Kacchan and I were putting it into consideration that something was off and that all of that was real. But the more we thought about it, the more it dawned to us that nothing really made sense.”

“Think about it, extra. You told us you’d be reaching 8 months there. I bet your mother there doesn’t even have a damn clue as to who you really are. Don’t even think about foul mouthing me cause I spend a handful of my time debating whether or not that's true or not.”

“Maybe it was a side effect of that villain’s quirk.” Shoto finally spoke up. He had a ton of questions but he knew it would all be left unanswered. “It happened right after, did it not? Perhaps it wasn’t water but something else and that the records were wrong.”

“We rechecked the criminal’s records and can confirm that his quirk was just water.” Recovery Girl added. Standing up, she fixed her coat and walked closer to you. “I know your thoughts are rampant and in a mess but don’t strain yourself. You just woke up and are still in an unstable position. Let me know if you want some Temazepam. Sleep would help.”

Watching her leave, you stared at the large window.

“Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto Kotarou. Konoha. Fukurodani Gakuen. Other Mother. Asami. Akiko.” You began to roll call each person you knew. At least the very important ones.

“Are those names?” Shoto asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“I have a lot of questions but I know you deserve to rest.” He carefully placed his index finger on your cheek to make you stare at him. Seeing how pale and spaced out you were, he motioned for you to scoot over and give him space. Giving him enough room to lay down, you allowed him to pull you into his arms. “I’m all ears if you want to vent it out.”

“I…” Making yourself comfortable, you nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The warmth his body gave was as comforting as ever. Closing your eyes, you began to absentmindedly play with his shirt. “Am I going crazy, Shoto? Everything felt real. There’s no way I’m capable of creating something that vast in my head.”

“Were those the names of the people you encountered?”

“Yeah. A few of them. Shoto?”

“Hm?”

“What did my mom and dad do?”

“Well…” Blinking his thoughts he wasn’t sure whether he should share it or not. “They were planning to get you back forcefully after 3 days. Whether Bakugo or Midoriya were fine with it or not.”

“Hm… I guess nothing’s changed. Truth be told I was kinda expecting something like this to happen.” Wrapping your arm around his body, you allowed your mind to wander what was happening on the other side. Did they remember you? Now that you weren’t there, did the you from the pictures emerge?

“Don’t overthink. Nothing good comes from that.” Turning to face you, he began to pat the back of your head. Despite the countless times he’s done that gesture, he had to admit he was still stiff as a board when it came to affectionate cuddles. “Go to sleep. I’ll see what I can do to help when you wake up.”

“I’m sorry for bringing more drama into your life.” You chuckled as you savored the safety Todoroki Shoto offered. “You have more than enough on your plate.”

“I don’t mind. Just don’t go on by thinking you don’t belong here.” Resting his lips on the crown of your head, he took a moment and blinked his thought process. The slight increase of his heartbeat was a bit off. Thinking it was due to the coffee he had a few hours ago, he shook his head and closed his eyes. “I’ll always be here. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know.”

“I know~” 

You weren’t sure how many hours you slept but it still hadn’t sunken in that you woke up next to a sleeping Todoroki. Still in the nurse’s office, you sat up and examined your body. It was only now how you saw the amount of tubes and hoses that pierced your rather weak torso.

Looking across your bed, the machine that had transported Bakugo and Deku stood out like a sore thumb. You could tell it wasn’t the handy work of any of the support students. Staring at the capsules, your eyes followed the connected hose till your vision rested on your chest. It did occur to you that perhaps your heart was the center of your quirk, you just never took it seriously.

“How ironic.” You commented.

Feeling the bed shifting, you glanced over your shoulder and admired how fast asleep your friend was. Remembering that BakuDeku were still in the room, the hospital curtain prevented you from searching for them. Recovery Girl must have given you privacy when you two fell asleep.

Focusing on your palms, you activated your quirk. It truly felt amazing to know your powers were back to the way they were. Yet, being used to not having to rely on it was a whole different story. It may have been 2 months on this side of the world but it would probably be much easier to be relying on your quirk than not.

Slowly laying back down, you rested on your side and stared at the sleeping Shoto. Fixing his bangs, an image of Akaashi sleeping flashed in your mind. Compared to Shoto’s soft features, Akaashi was gifted with rather sharp ones.

What was he doing now? Were his thoughts or memories wiped clean? The last words you said before waking up was his name to add to your growing list of problems.

“Don’t cry.” Drowned in your thoughts, you hadn’t realized that Shoto had woken up. Meeting his eyes, there was nothing but sadness and sincerity.

Wiping the tears with his sleeve, he kept his right palm open. Using his quirk, he began to form little snowflakes.

“You’ve gotten better~” You sniffled. A small smile resting on your tear stained face. If there was one thing you two kept a secret, it was how Shoto couldn’t create detailed snowflakes. On a good day, he could form a few lumps of soft snow but this time, he had managed to create intricate patterns large enough for the eyes to see.

“Found some spare time to practice. It took a while but I realized that I had to incorporate a bit of heat into the mix. It’s pretty, is it not?”

“It is.”

“I won’t ask why you stopped trying to communicate with us here.” He began. “Bakugo and Midoriya managed to send a message about what was happening to them. I was honestly relieved that you were doing fine. But it annoyed how I couldn’t do anything.”

“You did what you could, Tododorky~” You poked his cheek. “Just give me a few days and I’ll answer your questions alright?”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, my friend @alicemitch09 and her love of angst has been... rubbing off on me :] so ya'll are in for a ride!
> 
> so check out her work! she makes great stories with such angst it scares me :*


	19. Shoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D
> 
> This took longer than expected :( My schedule took the best of me and I was just so burned out in general to the point where I couldn't think of a sentence T.T Luckily, I had a bit of time to rest. Hence a new upload -3-
> 
> HOWEVER... As I free wrote this chapter (I do that every now and then), I may or may not have changed the entire draft for the story :]
> 
> I hope ya'll will be okay with the pacing :) If you do want any changes or something, feel free to comment :)

A week.

A week had already passed and by now you were back inside your dorm room. The emptiness your room had in Akaashi’s world was the exact opposite to what you had here. A corner of your room had a wall filled with pictures of memories with your friends, families, and random things you had printed on a whim. On your desk, to which things were left untouched, a picture frame of Shoto and you from 2 years back.

Picking it up, you couldn’t help but smile at the memories you had chosen to push back. It would be unfair to say that you weren’t enjoying life here in UA. True that the villains were such a pain in the ass, it was your way of living and something you had signed up for more than willingly.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, you placed the frame down and told whoever it was to enter. With a paper bag filled with chips, Shoto entered your room silently.

“Are you alright? It’s been a while since you last set foot in here.” He asked as he placed the bag on the desk. His eyes glancing on the picture that he too shared a copy. “That picture still makes me laugh every now and then.”

“I’m still getting used to things again. And, I agree. It does.” Leading him to your bed, you sat down and he copied your actions. “I remember how Denki slipped on that pudding and Tokoyami trying to catch him, only to fail miserably.”

“Uraraka did a good job sneaking in a photo of us.” He bit the popsicle and stared at the other pictures stuck to the wall. “Aizawa-sensei said that you can opt not to attend classes tomorrow. Principal Nezu agreed to giving you 3 days.”

“Really?” You turned to face him. “That’s… kind of them.”

“I can hand you my notes at the end of the day.”

“Shoto?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For?” He tilted his head.

“Not giving up.” You showed him your palms. With your quirk, you began to let them glow how you two used to communicate. “During the times where I couldn’t sleep, I’d try to light them up and somehow, you’d always respond back. Did you ever get any sleep?”

“I did.” He reached for your hand and held it. “But it was simply because I saw your pattern. You usually tried to communicate at around 2 or 3am. Were your thoughts troubled during those times?”

“A bit. I guess I just needed some sort of familiarity to ensure my quirk was still there or not.”

“What did happen?” He chose his words carefully. “From what I gathered, you were living in some kind of world?”

“I did. At least I think I did.” You took a pillow and crossed your legs. “I am feeling much better so go ahead and ask~”

“I honestly don’t know where to start.”

“Well, for starters, the last time I saw you was when I fainted and after that I woke up in a room. There weren’t any photos or things that gave me clues as to what the place was. Turns out it was my own room and soon enough I found o-mother downstairs cooking breakfast.”

“O-mother?”

“Short for ‘Other Mother’. Dang. I wonder how she’s doing and if she even knows who I am.” You began to fidget with your fingers. It tore you gradually how you were never able to spend time with her before waking up. “After gathering information, I came up with the hypothesis that there was a me who was living in that world BUT I somehow took over from there.”

“What about those names you mentioned?”

“It sounds like some fan fiction but I eventually became a manager to a volleyball team. Those names I mention, A-Akaashi, Bokuto, and Konoha, were members of the team.” It had been a solid week of not mentioning his name. A futile attempt at trying to think everything was indeed made up.

“How did the place you went to look like?”

“Much like this one except it was in Tokyo.” You shrugged. “Only difference is that the only problems I faced there were volleyball matches and the like.”

“You interacted with them?”

“I did. I interacted with a lot of them. That’s one of the main reasons why I refuse to believe that everything was a product of my imagination. Though, if I were being honest, some of them had the same voices as you people here.”

“Same voices?”

“Yeah, I talked to one of them and they sounded like you before your voice went deeper.”

“What you’re telling me sounds very detailed.” He thought out loud. “If I recall, your vitals were unpredictable as well. May I ask, why were they constantly rising up and down?”

“Uh, well, I sorta met someone there.” You scratched your cheek. The thought of Akaashi caused your palms to glow.

Processing what you had just said, Shoto looked away and loosened his hold on your glowing palms. Regaining composure, he cleared his throat and observed how your face turned into a subtle shade of pink.

“You were in a relationship?” Shoto let out a small smile and tucked the loose strand of hair behind your ear. “What was he like?”

“H-he’s very pretty. He played setter for the volleyball team. We were also classmates. Akaashi was the first person I grew close to when I had no one else.”

“I see. The important thing is that he took care of you.” He furrowed his brows a bit but shook the thought away. “It’s been a while, I’m certain he can’t forget you. Whether he’s aware of it or not.”

“Hopefully.” You let out a sigh. “Well, there’s that. I told him about you and the others as well. The day Bakugo and Deku arrived, I drew a small sketch of your face and your support gear. I think the both of you would get along if given the chance.”

“You seem calm for someone who’s been through a lot. I’ll be here if you ever need any help or someone to talk to.”

“Ever so consistent~” You pinched both his cheeks and giggled at the confused face of the ever stoic Todoroki. “In all honesty, I’m far from calm. For you, it was 2 months but for me it was 7. I still can’t grasp how or why that happened.”

“I’m not really sure how I can be of help. But Recover Girl was right. It’s best not to overthink as of the moment.” He pouted for a good 4 seconds before his mouth created a small ‘ah’ sound. “Would you mind if I took you out? It’s not far from the campus but it might lift your spirits.”

“You’re willing to cut class?” You teased him.

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” He shrugged and stood up. “That and I was given permission to check on you today.”

“Hmm...Well I guess it would be nice.” Standing up, you went to your closet and began to search for something to wear. Hearing footsteps behind you, Shoto was now on your desk chair. Back facing you as he minded his own business. Now that you thought about it, you trusted him enough not to peak while you were changing.

“Quirksland probably doesn’t have a lot of people at this time.” Shoto said as he began to book VIP passes. “It’s been a while since we last went, right?”

“Yup. 5 years at most?” Finally deciding on a sweatshirt, you wore it and made sure to comb your hair. “Ready. Shall we?”

Humming his response, the two of you casually exited the dorms. Even though you were only gone for two months in this world, you couldn’t help but wonder how the building was made. Surely it was Cementos.

“Were you able to use your quirk there?” Shoto asked as he stared at the sky. The weather was perfect for an amusement park trip.

“Not really. It was almost like I was quirkless there.”

“30%?”

“Sometimes 30% and sometimes 15%. It never really went any higher than that. Why?”

“How’s your quirk now?”

“It’s back to 80.” Seeing the small glimmer of mischief in his eyes, you couldn’t suppress the small giggle. “What are you planning to do, Shoto?”

“To tell the truth, the reason why I’m here is because they told me to aid you in regaining control of your quirk. I don’t think there’s a need for that though since you’re conscious about its percentages.” He scratched his cheek. “So instead, Let’s race.”

“Race?”

“From the dorm to Quirksland, it’ll take approximately an hour.” Letting an exhale, he slowly began to adjust his body’s temperature. “I heard that with quirks, it’ll only take 20.”

“You’re not suggesting we…”

“I’m not suggesting anything.” He let out a small smile. Taking a step forward, he locked eyes with you. Seeing how they weren’t as bright as they were, he knew what he had to do. “See you in 15.”

In the blink of an eye, a huge block of ice now replaced Shoto. Staring at the ground, you saw how he left behind an ice trail.

_‘Why hide something so beautiful?’_

Flinching at the sudden thought of Akaashi’s words, you stretched a hand and touched the mini glacier. You weren’t hiding it or anything now that you were here. Clenching your fists, you concentrated your quirk into your palm.

Opening your hand, red energy began to extend till your elbow. Taking a moment to examine it, you knew fair well why it was still red. To the point where you wondered whether or not it would go back to being yellow.

So engrossed in your thought, a small jump escaped your body when you saw a small snowflake gracefully falling into your palm. Not soon after, a few more began to fall as well. Closing your eyes, you savored the chilly wind that began to wrap your body.

In some way, you felt as if you were grieving.

Grieving at the sudden loss of very important people. Even as a hero course student, you have never experienced anything similar to this situation. Each mission you carried out, there were almost always no casualties. Having to undergo lectures on how heroes handle this feeling, it was much harder to apply them.

_‘You must’ve been very strong.’_

Were you? You couldn’t even do anything in your final moments with him. All you could do was stare at him, utter his name, and hold onto Bakugo in hopes that he might be able to do something. Come to think of it, Bakugo did tell you to stay away from them both. A clear warning slapped to your face.

If you had followed his instructions, would you still be facing Akaashi Keiji?

Opening your eyes, you stared at the multiple snowflakes resting on your palm. Small droplets of water began to gather into a puddle. The weather was perfect, not a sign of clouds. The snowflakes hadn’t melted yet.

“Am I crying?...” You thought aloud. Feeling a lump in your throat, you tried to swallow it away. It only felt as if things had gotten worse. More droplets of water fell to your palm. Trembling shoulders and teeth gritting, this was far from being strong.

The cold was now replaced by warmth. Being drowned in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed that Shoto was now in front of you.

“You are crying.” He said as he wiped your tears away.

“That was a hypothetical question, you dork.” You weakly chuckled.

“You’re the one who asked.” Making sure your face was dry now, he used his right hand to soothe your puffy eyes. “I just answered your question.”

“Idiot.” His cold finger felt soothing. “I thought you left?”

“Do you really think I’d leave you alone?” He poked your cheek. Letting you lean on his shoulder, he gave your head a small pat. “Closing yourself and handling your burdens alone isn’t good. I’ve been there. I’m sure you know that too.”

You merely nodded.

“Do you want an All Might bar?”

“Not gonna offer an Endeavor pop?”

“I’d rather not eat my old man head if that’s alright.”

Laughing, a genuine one, you shook your head. Not sure whether Shoto understood the double meaning his words had, you grabbed his sleeve and began to drag him to the gates.

“C’mon. I wanna ride the Detroit Smash Railroad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... This might... have a Shoto x Reader now :]
> 
> gomen. im sorry huhuhu things will get better. promise.


End file.
